une grenouille à sauver
by Louise Malone
Summary: Alice lycéenne à problèmes,Jasper prof attentionné et amoureux. Bella et Edward arrivent par la suite!
1. premier regard

_**Voici la fic "une grenouille à sauver".**_

_**Les premiers chapitres racontent le tout début de l'histoire et sont donc centrés uniquement sur le couple Alice/Jasper.**_

_**La vie d'Alice au début de cette fic est trés dure, mais elle est hélas inspirée de faits réels que je cotoie dans ma vie professionelle.**_

_**C'est une histoire d'amour, mais il y aura aussi des rebondissements,bien que bien plus tard dans l'histoire.**_

_**Je publierai 2 fois par semaine. **_

_**Je laisse l'OS à sa place, et entame donc une nouvelle fic avec ce chapitre.**_

_**Merci infiniment à tous ceux et celles qui ont voté pour moi pour ce concours (que j'ai gagné, à ma grande surprise!). Il y avait nombre d'OS trés talentueux!**_

.

.

.

_**Jasper PDV**_

Accueil des secondes.

Je suis professeur principal de la classe de seconde 3.

J'aime bien ça.

Enseigner est ma passion. Je la partage avec ma soeur et même si on vit désormais loin l'un de l'autre on se téléphone tous les jours et on parle souvent de notre métier. Rosalie me manque, mais je sais que ce n'est pas un hasard si je me retrouve à enseigner ici. Je dois avoir quelque chose à y faire!

Pour moi, chaque élève est un cas unique. Les guider vers le chemin de la réussite est ma fierté.

Parfois, certains élèves sont des défis.

Et ça me stimule encore plus. On en parle régulièrement avec mon copain Edward. Lui est prof de bio et nous avons la même vision de l'enseignement. Guider sans braquer, proposer et laisser disposer. Donner envie ,soif de connaissance. Lui est à Seattle mais là aussi on a de nombreux contacts téléphoniques. Il me manque, on a fait nos études ensemble, on était dans la même chambre à la fac: on a bien rit, on a refait le monde aussi.

Lui aussi je sais que son célibat lui pèse...

Cette année, la rentrée est encore plus importante, pour moi.

J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

J'entretenais une relation amoureuse à distance avec Maria, une jeune femme rencontrée durant un voyage à ma famille, au Texas, depuis un an.

Mais je me suis aperçu qu'en fait elle était en couple avec un autre…

J'ai mit fin à cette relation qui n'en était pas une il y a 6 semaines et si j'ai eu mal sur le coup, plus dans mon narcissisme qu'autre chose d'ailleurs, je me rends compte que je ne l'aimais pas réellement. Il y avait surtout une attirance physique, et la volonté (illusoire) de ne pas être seul.

Je me retrouve seul, pour le coup, mais je préfère ça à me bercer d'illusions. J'ai 26 ans, et je sais que je trouverai la femme de ma vie un jour.

Et puis je vis avec Seth, mon chien qui est un compagnon formidable.

Mais quand même, cette année, je veux me donner à fond dans l'enseignement.

Je suis devant cette classe depuis 10 mns et j'ai déjà repéré un défi.

Pour une fois, c'est une fille.

Une petite chose minuscule, mais à coté de qui on ne risque pas de passer !

Elle est assise, seule, au fond de la classe.

Elle porte une tenue particulièrement excentrique.

Une jupe style tutu en tulle noire, courte et bouffante, un tee shirt troué noir aussi, des chaussettes montantes, une noire à pois gris et l'autre à rayures noire et grise. Et des docs bien sur ! Ses cheveux noirs sont ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Elle a une grosse tête de mort en argent autour du cou et un maquillage gothique, ses lèvres sont noires et ses yeux complètement charbonneux.

Malgré tout ça, elle est particulièrement belle.

Elle est assise, silencieuse, les bras croisés, un air boudeur sur le visage.

Mais ce sont ses yeux qui la trahissent.

Un véritable abîme de souffrance.

Je l'observe, du coin de l'œil.

Elle semble indifférente.

Et c'est le pire.

Les élèves qui sont dans la révolte et la colère sont avec nous, et plus facilement récupérables.

Mais elle, elle est déjà au-delà.

A la fin de ce premier cours, elle relève la tête et nos yeux se croisent.

Elle soutient mon regard quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux, une expression de colère sur le visage.

Elle quitte la salle la première.

Je ne connais pas encore son nom.

Mais c'est un petit Lycée et pas mal de profs sont originaires de Forks même.

J'avise Tanya Denali :

« Tanya, tu sais qui est cette gamine, une gothique, toute petite avec des cheveux noirs dressés sur la tête et qui ressemble à un lutin ? »

Elle affiche une expression ironique :

« Oh ! Oui ! Elle est au Lycée ? Elle perd son temps ! C'est Alice Brandon, sa mère est une pute, même si ce n'est pas officiellement, et son beau-père fait du trafic de came. La gamine est montrée du doigt, du coup, comme tu peux imaginer ! Je ne la connais pas particulièrement, mais j'ai bien peur que son avenir soit tout tracé ! »

Je fronce les sourcils.

Aucun avenir n'est tout tracé !

Moi, mon père voulait que je devienne militaire, et je suis devenu prof d'histoire géo, comme je le voulais !

Tanya me laisse dubitatif, de plus en plus.

A la voir on pense qu'elle est une prof jeune, dynamique et sympa, mais je me rends compte qu'en fait elle est une véritable garce !

Mais maintenant que je connais le nom de cette gamine, je vais consulter son dossier.

Elle a 15 ans, depuis le mois de juin.

Ma gorge se serre en lisant le dossier plus en profondeur.

Sa mère, Victoria Brandon, exerce officiellement le métier d'hôtesse. Elle vit actuellement des allocations.

Alice lui a été retirée 5 fois par les services sociaux entre 3 mois et 10 ans.

Rendue au bout de quelques semaines, ou quelques mois.

A chaque fois pour suspicion de négligences.

Mais la gamine n'a jamais dénoncé sa mère.

Depuis 4 ans, la mère vit avec James Tracker, un repris de justice avec un lourd passé de toxicomane, qui a fait 5 ans de prison pour trafic de drogue .Il s'est mit en couple avec la mère d'Alice un mois après sa sortie de prison.

Ils vivent dans un mobil home, à la sortie de la ville.

Je regarde ses bulletins de notes. Ils ne sont pas si mauvais. Visiblement, Alice n'est pas bête, loin de là.

Beaucoup d'absences, par contre. Et les remarques des professeurs me font grimacer :

« Alice est en permanence épuisée, elle s'endort en classe, elle doit dormir la nuit ! »

« Alice n'a toujours pas de calculatrice »

« Alice ne peut pas faire sport avec des baskets trouées »

Des rapports de l'infirmière et de l'assistante sociale, attestant qu'Alice est anormalement petite et maigre. Suspicion de dénutrition. En clair : elle ne mange pas à sa faim.

Mais rien n'indique que cette gamine ait, ou soit en train, de sombrer dans la délinquance.

Je serre les poings.

Non, Mademoiselle Tanya Denali, Alice Brandon n'est pas condamnée à devenir une pute comme sa mère, et je vais tout faire pour que ça ne soit pas le cas !

La colère me donne la foi. Pour le peu que j'en sais, Alice est intelligente, volontaire. Elle peut s'en sortir !

_**Alice PDV**_

Le Lycée.

Pas de différences avec le collège.

Les mêmes élèves.

Un peu de sang neuf au niveau des profs.

Et un peu plus d'anonymat, j'espère.

Le bus scolaire m'arrête au dernier arrêt.

Mon sac n'est pas tellement lourd, mais les bretelles me font mal aux épaules.

Je m'engage dans le chemin pour arriver chez moi.

Je soupire en arrivant en vue du mobil home.

Il y a une voiture inconnue garée devant la porte.

Ma mère doit être en train de travailler.

Par contre la voiture de James n'est pas là.

Avec un peu de chance, si elle a finit avant qu'il ne rentre, ma mère me donnera l'argent de la passe et je pourrai m'acheter le matériel le plus urgent pour l'école.

Je m'assied sur une chaise de plastique et attends que le type se casse.

Je repense au prof d'histoire géo.

Encore un qui croit qu'il va sauver le monde, ça se voit.

Il va m'énerver, j'en suis sure.

Il est beau, gentil, intelligent. Il a tout pour lui. Et son accent du sud le rend encore plus sexy. Il doit venir du Texas, ou un état pas loin. C'est marrant cet accent trainant, ça lui donne un coté presque vieux jeu!

Je me demande s'il est marié.

Il doit avoir des gosses aux yeux bleus et aux boucles blondes, comme lui.

Je suis certaine qu'il a une vie parfaite.

Le genre que je n'aurai jamais.

Avec une vraie maison, un chien, des repas équilibrés à heure fixe, des livres et tout ce qu'il faut pour travailler.

Moi j'ai un mobil home pourri, une mère folle et un beau-père immonde.

Je veux juste me tirer de là.

Aller à LA. Le jour de mes 18 ans, je me barre.

Et je deviendrai costumière, à Hollywood.

J'ai des tonnes de croquis.

Et encore plus d'idées.

Et j'ai apprit à coudre, toute seule mais je sais coudre, c'est le plus important.

Je récupère les tissus là ou je peux, alors je me contente de faire des tenues à mon ours en peluche, et puis à moi aussi.

Mais un jour, un jour, je serai costumière, peut-être même pour Angelina Jolie.

Alors ce jour-là, j'enverrai de l'argent à ma mère, pour qu'elle arrête les passes et qu'elle vire James.

La porte s'ouvre et je sursaute.

Je reconnais le grand black qui sort : il vient de temps en temps. Mais il a changé de voiture…

Il me sourit. Il n'est pas méchant. Je suis même sure que quelque part il a une femme et des gosses.

Je souris aussi : j'ai apprit à ne jamais contrarier un client de ma mère.

Il doit être de bonne humeur et me demande comment ça va.

« Bien, merci, j'ai fait ma rentrée en seconde aujourd'hui ! »

Il me tapote la joue et vérifie que ma mère ne soit pas sortie :

« Tiens, voilà pour toi, ne dis rien à personne. J'imagine que ça doit pas toujours être facile pour toi ! »

Et il me donne 20 dollars.

J'en reviens pas.

Je le remercie, m'attendant presque à ce qu'il veuille un truc de moi.

Mais non. Il s'en va.

Je rentre dans le mobil home.

Ma mère fume et me regarde, indifférente :

« Alors, ça a été ? »

« Ouais, impec. J'ai la liste des trucs à acheter… »

« Y'en a beaucoup ? »

« Ben ouais quand même… »

« Fais voir ! »

Je lui tends la liste.

« Pffff, tout ça ? Mais ils croient quoi ? Que l'argent pousse sur les arbres ? »

Je ne dis rien.

Surtout, ne rien dire.

Ma mère a apprit à ses dépends qu'elle sort rarement victorieuse d'un conflit avec l'école. Alors maintenant elle fait tout pour qu'on se fasse pas remarquer.

Elle soupire et me tends des billets :

« Tiens, va t'acheter ce qu'il faut ! »

« Merci ! »

Je m'empare des 50 dollars qu'elle me tend, pose mon sac sur mon lit et prend une brioche dans le placard.

Je cours tout le long du chemin, espérant ne pas croiser James.

Mais c'est mon jour de chance et je rejoins la route sans encombre.

J'ai une demi heure de marche pour arriver au supermarché, mais je suis euphorique.

J'ai 70 dollars pour m'acheter mes fournitures ! Pour une fois je vais peut-être avoir tout ce qu'il me faut !

Je sursaute en entendant un klaxon.

C'est le shérif.

Il se gare sur le bas coté et je monte à coté de lui.

On se connaît bien, lui et moi…

« Bonjour Alice, ça va ? »

« Oui, et vous ? »

« Bien, très bien, tu vas ou ? »

« Au supermarché, acheter mes affaires d'école ! »

« C'est chouette quand ça sent le neuf, hein ? »

« Oui ! »

Il me dépose devant le magasin et, sans me regarder, me tend un billet.

« Tiens Alice, t'es une bonne gamine !allez, vas-y ! »

« Merci ! »

Il m'a donné 20 dollars, lui aussi. Ca lui arrive assez régulièrement, parce qu'il connaît ma mère et James. Mais le shérif Swan sait comment ne pas me vexer. Quand il me donne de l'argent, je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'il me fait la charité.

Non, il se fait plaisir à lui aussi et ne s'en cache pas.

Souvent, il m'a parlé de sa propre fille, qu'il ne voit qu'une fois par an. Elle a mon age, et elle s'appelle Bella. Qu'est ce que je peux envier cette fille…Bien sur il me parlait d'elle lors des interrogatoires, quand il essayait de me faire dire ce que James me faisait, ou ma mère.

Mais quand même.

Je sais qu'il aime sa fille, et puis moi aussi un peu. J'ai pas de père, mais si j'en avais un je voudrais que ce soit le shérif Swan. Quand je me barrerais d'ici, c'est le seul à qui je donnerai des nouvelles.

Je prends mon temps dans le rayon des fournitures.

Je choisis des cahiers simples. Parce que je vais les customiser avec des photos découpées dans des magazines.

Je craque sur un stylo plume trop beau.

Et je peux m'acheter une paire de baskets !

Je grimace en sortant du supermarché.

J'ai un peu trop flâné. Il est tard.

Et j'ai encore une longue route à faire.

Je m'engage sur la nationale, changeant sans cesse mon sac de main parce qu'il est franchement lourd.

Une voiture se gare à coté de moi, je tourne la tête, sure de voir le shérif Swan.

Mais non.

Stupéfaite, je reconnais mon professeur d'histoire géo !

Il sort de sa voiture.

Il me regarde, droit dans les yeux.

Je reste sur mes gardes, bien que je ne lise dans son regard que de la franchise et de la patience.

« Bonjour Alice, tu me reconnais ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu veux que je t'amène ? Tu as l'air chargée ! »

J'ai envie de dire non.

Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il voit dans quoi je vis.

Mais mon sac est lourd.

Et puis, j'ai ma fierté.

Mais mon sac est lourd.

Et la route est longue.

Et mon sac est vraiment trés lourd...

Alors je hausse l'épaule :

« Ouais, merci… »

Je monte dans sa voiture.

C'est un BMW noire.

Elle est propre.

Ca me change de l'épave de James, qui pue le chien mouillé et qui est une vraie poubelle.

Il conduit bien. Souplement.

Ca sent bon dans sa voiture.

C'est son parfum j'en suis sure.

Une odeur masculine et envoûtante.

« Tu habites ou, Alice ? »

Je sors de ma transe :

« Oh …à environ 3 Kms plus bas, il y a une intersection avec un chemin, vous n'aurez qu'à me laisser là ! »

« Très bien ! »

Je reste silencieuse.

« Tu as fait de bons achats ? »

« Oui, très bien ! »

Mon cœur bat.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je regarde un peu l'habitacle.

C'est beau, le luxe.

Ca me fait envie.

Je déteste la saleté et le désordre.

Alors je rajoute ça à ma liste.

Quand je serai costumière à Hollywood, je m'achèterai un BMW noire.

Exactement comme celle-là.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'arrière me permet de voir qu'il n'y a pas de sièges enfants.

Je caresse le cuir du fauteuil du bout du doigt.

Il met la radio et un air de jazz retentit.

Je ne me sens pas bien.

J'ai hâte d'arriver.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ses mains.

Il a de jolies mains, larges, fortes, mais de longs doigts fins.

Ses mains ne sont pas abîmées, ses ongles sont nets, propres.

Je me secoue quand il ralentit :

« C'est là, Alice ? »

« Oui, merci ! »

Je sors en trombe et me retourne, le regarde droit dans les yeux :

« Merci ! »

Il me sourit et ma bouche de vient sèche :

« De rien, et à demain ! »

Je me dirige vers le mobil home.

James est là mais heureusement il ne me voit pas entrer.

Je dépose mon sac de courses sous mon lit.

Je reste dans ma chambre, sortant mes cahiers et autres affaires un par un.

Je décore mes cahiers.

Je colle des photos, drôles ou pas, dessus.

Le plus beau, décoré dans des tons de rouge et vert, arbore des photos d'arbres et, au centre, un gros cœur rouge.

Ce sera celui d'histoire géo.

Ma mère et James s'engueulent.

Mais je fais le vide dans ma tête.

Quand le calme se fait, vers 23h00, je sors sur la pointe des pieds et me dirige vers le placard des provisions.

Je prends ce que je trouve : du pain de mie, de la confiture d'orange, une banane et du chocolat.

Je mange assise en tailleur sur mon lit.

Puis je prends une douche, le plus silencieusement possible.

Je prépare ma tenue pour le lendemain.

Un slim noir, un long tee shirt à rayures grises et rouges. Mes docks. Mon collier tête de mort.

Je charge mon sac à os.

Puis je m'allonge.

Ca a été mon jour de chance.

Le client de maman m'a donné de l'argent, elle aussi, et le shérif Swan également. J'ai pu m'acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour le Lycée.

Je n'ai presque pas vu James, et il m'a donné seulement une gifle ce matin.

Je n'ai pas eu à faire le trajet de retour à pied.

Mon cœur s'emballe et je cesse de penser à ce trajet là.

Mais quand je ferme les yeux, cherchant le sommeil, l'image du prof d'histoire géo me revient.

Ses boucles blondes, ses yeux bleus, si brillants, si gentils. Sa bouche bien dessinée.

Et ses doigts.

Ses magnifiques mains.

Je ne tiens plus et glisse ma main entre mes cuisses.

Je me caresse lentement , avec application, et quand l'orgasme me délivre, je mords l'oreiller en imaginant les longs doigts de mon prof, à la place des miens, sur mon intimité brûlante.

Je déglutis.

Les larmes me brûlent les yeux.

Mais je ne pleure pas.

Je ne pleure jamais.


	2. tomber amoureux

_**Je suis vraiment trés heureuse que cette fic vous plaise! ^^**_

_**Pour répondre à quelques questions: cette fic se passe donc un an avant l'OS "une grenouille à sauver".**_

_** Les premiers chapitres sont centrés sur Alice et Jasper. Mais en fait le 12 ou 13° chapitre sera l'OS, transformé en chapitre, donc, et à partir de là, l'histoire sera écrite de 4 PDV: Bella, Alice, Edward et Jasper. Vous saurez donc leur évolution à eux aussi!**_

_**Cette fic comptera je pense une vingtaine de chapitres.**_

_**Je publierai les mardi et vendredi.**_

_**Alice PDV**_

Je savais dès le début que ça allait arriver.

Il a tout du Saint Bernard.

Je m'évertue à me fondre dans la masse.

Je fais même attention à porter des tenues moins gothiques.

Je m'en tiens aux jeans, tee shirt, pulls, dans les noir, gris et rouge, et me contente de bijoux gothiques.

Mais visiblement il a décidé de s'occuper de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je travaille bien, pourtant.

Evidemment, en restant enfermée autant que possible dans ma chambre pour éviter les coups de James et les cris de ma mère, je travaille mes cours…

Spécialement l'histoire /géo, d'ailleurs.

Pour qu'il n'ait rien pour me coincer.

Au début, je le détestais.

Une colère et une haine sans nom me pressaient la poitrine quand il se penchait sur moi, en cours, et m'encourageait gentiment.

Et bien évidement j'ai des heures de soutien avec lui.

Deux heures de plus par semaine à me le payer.

Je n'ai PAS besoin de soutien.

Mais je m'y suis inscrite, parce que quand je suis au Lycée, personne ne me tape dessus.

Visiblement, ce type là est né pour enseigner.

Il est doué.

Même Mike Newton comprend quelque chose à la guerre de sécession, avec lui.

Moi, j'ai emprunté des livres à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre davantage sur cette période qui le fascine visiblement.

Parfois, on dirait qu'il a réellement vécu les batailles qu'il nous raconte.

Et il est beau.

D'une beauté très conventionnelle. Blond aux yeux bleus.

Un visage angélique.

Un sourire franc, doux, tendre.

Dès le début, j'y ai été sensible.

Pourtant, en règle générale, j'aime mieux les bruns.

Mais M. Withlock est à mes yeux la perfection faite homme.

Pas qu'à mes yeux, d'ailleurs.

Dès la 1° semaine, j'ai comprit que Tanya Denali a décidé de mettre le grappin dessus.

Lui seul ne s'en rend pas compte.

Elle m'a prise en grippe, autant que moi je la déteste.

Mais elle est maligne, et a comprit qu'il fait tout pour m'aider.

Alors elle est toute mielleuse avec moi.

Ceci dit, elle a le mérite d'avoir un enseignement clair et bien structuré.

Je crois que deux clans se sont mit en place très vite dans les rangs des profs.

A part le prof de sport, M . Mc Carthy qui est génial et nous traite tous pareil, n'hésitant pas à me dire des trucs comme

« Brandon vire moi ce collier tête de mort de ton cou il ralentit ta course de gazelle, allez hop hop hop, bouge moi ce popotin et plus vite que ça mon chaton ! »

déclenchant les rires de toute la classe. Mais comme il le fait avec tout le monde ça passe très bien.

Sinon il y a ceux qui pensent que je finirai pute comme ma mère,et qui ne se gênent pas pour me le laisser comprendre. Ceux là, mes bonnes notes les énervent.

Et puis les autres, qui veulent que « je m'en sorte ».Avec Jasper Withlock à leur tête bien entendu.

Lui n'hésite pas à dire les choses.

Il me retient toujours à la fin d'un cours.

Pour me parler.

Au tout début, c'était pour parler de mes tenues.

« Alice, j'aime énormément ton sens de la mode. Mais avoue que cette jupe est vraiment trop courte, elle est provocante, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. On murmure sur ton passage et des choses pas jolies. Habille toi autrement s'il te plait parce que tu mérites mieux… »

C'est là que je me suis mise à ne porter plus que des jeans.

Puis, ça a concerné mes rapports avec Miss Denali…

« Alice, quels que soient vos divergences de point de vue, tu n'es PAS autorisée à dire à ton professeur de biologie qu'elle ne vaut pas mieux qu'Hitler et qu'elle crèvera en enfer parce qu'elle vous a prévenu que la dissection est au programme en première !tu mérites mieux que le conseil de discipline ! »

J'ai cessé de provoquer la Denali. D'ailleurs j'ai cessé de répondre à ces questions, tout simplement. Je feins d'être aphone, ce qui l'agace prodigieusement.

Par contre je travaille la bio à fond, pour n'avoir que d'excellentes notes, histoire de faire bisquer la vieille bique.

Succès total.

Ensuite, il m'a parlé de mon silence.

Evidemment.

A ce moment là, déjà, je ne lui adressais plus la parole à lui non plus.

J'ai découvert que M . Withlock est un homme dangereux.

Tout d'abord parce qu'il croit à ce qu'il fait.

Il n'essaye pas de m'épater, ou de juste faire ce qui lui incombe.

Non.

Il est persuadé qu'il pourra m'empêcher de finir sur le trottoir.

Sauf que je vais m'en sortir.

Et sans lui.

Et puis, il est beau, et gentil

Il est altruiste.

Il ne cherche pas à attirer l'attention sur lui en s'occupant de moi.

Il veut vraiment mon bonheur.

J'ai cessé de lui parler le jour ou j'ai comprit deux choses.

La première qu'il sait pour les coups que je reçois de James.

Il me l'a dit directement.

« Alice…Je sais que tu vis avec un beau-père qui a la main lourde. Je surveille tous les jours si tu as des marques. Mais je préfèrerais que tu en informe un adulte de toi même. Le chef Swan, l'infirmière, Miss Denali ou même moi. Où qui tu veux. Mais que tu sortes de là. Tu mérites mieux, Alice… »

Si j'avais reçu un coupon de tissu chaque fois qu'il m'a dit que « je méritais mieux » je pourrais me fabriquer un nombre incalculable de tenues…

La deuxième chose dont je me suis rendu compte , presque en même temps, c'est que je ne suis pas insensible à M. Withlock.

Je l'ai trouvé beau et attirant dès la première seconde.

Difficile de faire autrement.

Depuis la rentrée, régulièrement, il envahit mes rêves, les rendant érotiques.. J'en suis réduite à me caresser en pensant à lui. Très souvent, il me suffit de penser à ses lèvres, et à ses doigts, pour arriver à l'orgasme.

Ca, je m'y suis à peu prêt faite.

Le domaine des fantasmes ne me dérange pas. Je suis capable de gérer ça…

Mais un jour, en dessinant une robe de mariée fantasy, je me suis mise à penser à mon propre mariage.

Sauf que je me suis toujours jurée de ne jamais me marier ! Mais là, impossible de faire autrement… Je me voyais, dans une robe d'un blanc pur, avec une ombrelle et tout, avec…Jasper Withlock à coté de moi.

J'ai faillit m'évanouir.

Je me suis collée deux baffes mentalement et je me suis allongée sur mon lit,perturbée.

J'ai prit mon ours en peluche dans mes bras.

Mon ours s'appelle, de manière très originale « nounours ».

Mais là, d'un seul coup, j'ai décidé de le nommer Jasper.

Et je l'ai serré fort contre moi.

Puis je me suis dégouttée moi-même.

Et la colère l'a emporté.

Pas question de ça. Je n'allais pas me la jouer midinette. J'ai un plan de carrière moi.

Et tomber amoureuse d'un prof absolument adorable qui m'a prit en main ne fait pas parti du programme.

Alors, j'ai mit en place le plan « résister à Jasper Withlock »

Etape 1 :. Ne plus lui adresser la parole

Etape 2 : ne plus le regarder

Etape 3 : tacher de sortir avec un garçon du Lycée.

La 1° étape j'y arrive sans problème.

La seconde, c'est dur, mais je ne craque que de temps en temps et pour le regarder à la dérobée.

L'étape 3…Ca a été facile, techniquement.

En moins de 10 mns, dès que je lui ai tendu une perche, Mike Newton m'a collé aux basques.

Et le soir même, devant le grand portail du Lycée, j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais :

Mike m'a embrassée pendant de longues minutes.

L'horreur absolue.

Cet imbécile heureux était fou de joie en plus.

On aurait dit un toutou à qui je filerais un nonos toutes les minutes.

Il me serrait contre lui, fier comme c'est pas permis,saluant toutes les personnes qui passaient, dès qu'on ne s'embrassait pas

J'avais confiance :le message allait passer…

Et à un moment, mon cœur s'est serré.

J'ai entendu Mike parler.

Il était –évidement-bien plus grand que moi et la seule chose que je voyais, c'était son tee shirt de football américain aux couleurs du Lycée.

« Eh Msieur Withlock ! À demain ! À demain Miss ! »

J'ai risqué un œil sur le coté.

Et j'ai vu Jasper qui me regardait, l'air très étonné.

Presque choqué.

Vieille bique je me la pête Denali était à coté de lui et elle ricanait.

Alors, je me suis dressée sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai tendu le cou vers Mike, qui n'attendait que ça pour me rejouer sa meilleure imitation de l'aspirateur bavant, pour de longues minutes.

Beurk…

Si j'avais imaginé 3 secondes que Mike se révèlerait aussi collant, j'aurais jeté mon dévolu sur un autre garçon…

Mike , ce soir là, quelques minutes seulement après notre premier baiser, m'a offert sa chaîne en argent, son sveat de footballeur, un paquet de chamalows (il m'avait observée ou quoi pour savoir que j'adorais les chamalows ?) et son cœur.

Si si. Son cœur.

En tous cas il me l'a dit une bonne centaine de fois, dans sa voiture.

Il a beaucoup insisté pour me raccompagner.

Il s'était garé sur le bas coté et j'ai eu droit à une séance de baisers et de pelotage en règle.

Je commençais à ne plus savoir très bien pourquoi j'avais décidé de sortir avec un garçon.

Ah oui. Pour éviter de penser à M . Withlock…

J'ai eu bien du mal à me débarrasser de lui et j'ai rit nerveusement toute la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, il m'attendait devant le croisement du chemin et de la route.

Avec des beignets, un gobelet de café et encore des chamalows.

Il était affreusement déçu que je ne porte pas son sveat.

J'ai décidé d'arrêter de suite. Sinon il allait trop s'attacher.

Je lui ai donné un VRAI baiser, qui l'a laissé pantelant et gémissant puis je lui ai dit :

« Écoute Mike, je me suis trompée. Je t'adore. Je te trouve marrant, sympa et adorable. Mais je me suis servie de toi. Parce que tu vois, je voulais savoir si j'étais lesbienne ou pas. Alors je suis sortie avec toi. Mais…Ben oui, je suis lesbienne. Désolée, mais en fait je t'adore vraiment quand même. On peut être amis ? »

Il a presque pleuré. J'avais pitié de lui.

J'ignorais qu'il était amoureux de moi…

Il a gobé mon histoire et a accepté d'être mon ami.

J'ai vraiment toujours bien aimé Mike, qui n'est certes pas bien malin mais très drôle et depuis il se révèle un très bon copain.

Je lui ai donné des conseils pour sortir avec Jessica, une fois qu'il a été remit de notre « rupture ».

En attendant, mon plan a échoué en grande partie.

Je pense à Jasper Withlock tout le temps.

Et ça me terrifie.

Plusieurs fois par semaine il me parle.

Il doit s'être habitué aux monologues parce que mon silence ne le dérange pas.

Il me dit des choses très justes. Percutantes.

Il me pose souvent des questions. Sans attendre de réponses. Mais pour montrer qu'il ne lâche pas l'affaire.

Et il finit toujours par me dire que je mérite mieux.

Alors, petit à petit, j'ai commencé à y croire.

Oui, je mérite mieux que vivre avec James et ma mère.

Oui j'ai un avenir, même sans m'enfuir à Hollywood, ou je finirais sans doute sur le trottoir, et je le sais bien.

J'attends impatiemment les moments où il me parle, à présent.

J'aime sa voix. J'aime l'entendre me dire que je suis une fille intelligente et douée.

J'aime quand il me rend mes copies avec toujours des commentaires personnalisés et percutants.

En même temps je perds pied.

Refuser de lui parler est devenu une défense.

Je ne sais pas comment me cacher autrement.

Je sais beaucoup de chose sur lui.

Il est célibataire, et vit au n° 13 de Squirell street. Il a un gros chien qu'il promène dans la campagne le WE. Il fait ses courses au Wallmart ou je l'ai croisé deux ou trois fois (dont une fois où je faisais la queue avec une boite de tampons à la main, la honte), et j'ai noté qu'il achète surtout des produits bio.

Il est direct, franc et digne de confiance.

Et je suis amoureuse de lui.

_**Jasper PDV**_

Au début, je me suis longtemps bercé d'illusions.

Mais je ne peux plus le faire.

Je ne peux plus.

Elle est maligne, douée, intelligente.

Elle respire la volonté et l'obstination.

Sincèrement, les premières semaines, elle était mon élève et moi son professeur.

Rien d'autre.

Enfin, si, mais j'arrivais encore à l'enfouir tout au fond de mon cœur.

Je veux l'aider.

Pour elle, bien sur. Parce qu'elle est capable de réussir de grandes études. Mais pour ça, elle doit décrocher une bourse. Et son livret scolaire doit être sans tache.

Hors, si elle a d'excellents résultats scolaires, meilleurs encore que ce à quoi je m'attendais, son comportement en classe est plus sujet à interprétation...

Moi, j'y vois de la souffrance et de la défense.

Certains, comme Tanya, y lisent de l'effronterie et même de l'impertinence.

Je ne peux pas supporter, littéralement, qu'elle soit ainsi mal jugée.

Je me suis beaucoup disputé avec Tanya, à son sujet. C'était à elle qu'elle répondait le plus, certes, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Tanya le méritait tout simplement...

Heureusement, je ne suis pas le seul à la voir telle qu'elle est.

Une fois, Emmett, qui est devenu un super pote, m'a dit :

« En sport elle chancelle parfois, parce qu'elle est trop maigre. Mais elle continue. Elle a du cran, de la volonté. Elle a la grande classe ! »

C'est exactement ça. Elle a de la classe. Ce qui parait incroyable, vu d'où elle sort.

Mais elle assume qui elle est et qui elle veut être.

Le premier des sentiments que je me suis avoué lui porter est l'admiration.

J'admire profondément Alice Brandon.

Parce que ce serait sans doute plus facile pour elle de cesser de se battre et de répondre à l'image que l'on attend d'elle.

J'ai bien vu la manière dont beaucoup de gars la regardent.

Avec envie.

Dans le genre petite souris mutine, elle est parfaite.

Mais elle n'en regarde aucun.

Son regard est profond, mais concentré surtout.

Le deuxième sentiment que je me suis avoué a été la tendresse.

J'aime la voir se donner du mal pour soigner la présentation de ses cahiers, qu'elle décore avec goût et originalité.

Même ses devoirs ont une touche originale et drôle.

La prof de lettres, Jane Volturi, pourtant connue pour être une femme froide, lui donne toujours un point de présentation en plus.

Et il est évident qu'elle se donne un mal fou pour son look.

Elle est moins gothique qu'au début. J'ai d'ailleurs du lui demander de cesser de porter ces minuscules jupes qui faisaient transpirer tout le monde…Elle a, à mon grand étonnement, obéit tout de suite.

Ses jeans la mettent tout autant en valeur, mais je ne peux pas grand-chose contre ça.

Et que dire de ses tees shirts ? Toujours noirs, gris ou rouges, ils sont incroyables sur elle. Elle a pas mal de poitrine, surtout par rapport à sa taille et à son poids.

Et elle est belle.

Incroyablement.

C'est le 3° sentiment que j'ai été obligé de reconnaître, bien malgré moi.

Le désir.

Je désire Alice comme un dingue.

J'ai assez longtemps réussit à me convaincre qu'il s'agissait là d'une réaction purement physique. Je ne suis qu'un homme, après tout.

Je reste pro. Absolument.

Rosalie a été la première à se douter de quelque chose.

On s'appelle tous les jours, elle et moi.

Après tout, c'est ma jumelle.

Et elle est prof, elle aussi, même si ce n'est pas vraiment envers la même population.

Un jour elle m'a demandé des nouvelles d'Alice, dès le début de la conversation :

« Et comment va ta petite protégée ? »

« Alice ? Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Un peu pale, sans doute, mais Emmett m'a dit qu'elle a couru sans problème hier »

« Tant mieux ! »

Une semaine après, je lui parlais encore et toujours d'elle :

« Je suis embêté qu'elle refuse de me parler. Qu'elle boude Tanya c'est logique, mais moi... Je ne sais plus quoi faire Rosalie, j'ai peur qu'elle se méprenne sur mes intentions ! »

« Et quelles sont tes intentions ? »

« L'aider ! Enfin tu le sais bien ! Je veux qu'elle obtienne une bourse ! Elle mérite d'aller à Harvard tu sais ! »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Jasper… »

« Je ne comprends pas Rose ! »

« Moi je crois que tu es amoureux d'elle ! »

« N'importe quoi ! C'est une élève ! Une gamine ! Elle à 15 ans Rose ! 15 ans bon sang ! »

« OK, OK…Ne t'énerve pas ! »

Et puis, finalement, j'ai bien été obligé de reconnaître la vérité.

Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Absolument pas.

Rien ne l'avait laissé prévoir.

Mais le soir ou je l'ai vue dans les bras de Mike Newton, en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, la puissance de la jalousie qui m'a crucifié sur place n'a plus laissé place au doute.

J'en ai été malade toute la soirée.

Je revoyais sans cesse ma petite Alice dans les bras de Newton et la rage et la souffrance me faisaient gémir.

J'ai parlé à Rosalie.

Elle a été fidèle à elle-même, évitant de me juger et s'abstenant de me dire qu'elle avait eu raison.

Elle a juste écouté mon chagrin.

Et elle a terminé la conversation par une phrase que je me répète en boucle depuis :

« Elle va grandir tu sais… »

Oui, elle va grandir,la petite Alice.

Et alors…Peut-être que ça pourra s'arranger.

Ma petite Alice…

Je la regarde. Je sais, à présent, qu'elle est mon rayon de soleil.

Heureusement, elle ne sort plus avec Mike Newton. Le lendemain déjà, c'était finit. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, mais je sais que Mike était trés malheureux. Il la regardait avec desespoir, même s'ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble quand même.

Parce qu' ils sont restés amis.

Et c'est bien.

Alice a un ami, à présent. Et je la vois papoter avec certaines filles, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas, au début.

Bien sur, je suis quand même très inquiet pour elle.

J'ai vu plusieurs fois le fameux James.

Qui a une tête de tueur.

Et qui la regarde avec dureté.

Visiblement la gamine le gêne dans sa relation avec la mère.

Je suis attentif.

Hors de question que quiconque fasse du mal à mon amour.

Parce que Alice a beau être mon élève, être mineure et donc intouchable, ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens.

Je suis amoureux d'elle.


	3. fin de trimestre

_**Merci à toutes (et tous?) de vos commentaires et surtout de votre assiduité! J'avais peur que cette fic rencontre un moindre succès parce que le début est un Jalice, mais je suis rassurée. Je pense qu'elle vaut le coup d'être lue, en toute modestie, j'y ai mit beaucoup de moi même. **_

_**Voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui!**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Mi décembre, déjà. Dans 10 jours on sera en vacances. Je suis mitigé pour cette année. J'aurais voulu passer Noël avec la fille que j'aime, mais bien sur ce n'est pas possible. En même temps, elle a besoin de se reposer. Elle était trés pale aujourd'hui en classe, et enrhumée aussi. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle n'est pas suffisament couverte je trouve. Je voudrais qu'elle ait de bonnes bottes, un manteau bien chaud, et imperméable, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Et ça me brise le coeur. Je l'ai observée tout au long du cours, cet aprés-midi. Je connais son visage mieux que le mien,à présent.

Elle a un grain de beauté sur la pommette gauche, et son sourire est un peu en coin, vers la droite. Elle a tendance à froncer les sourcils quand elle se concentre. Et elle dort sans aucun doute en suçant son pouce, parce que je l'ai plusieurs fois vue porter son pouce gauche à la bouche, et le retirer en toute hate.

Je soupire et retourne à mon travail. Il est tard.

Je l'ai gardé pour la fin.

Le premier trimestre est déjà presque achevé, et j'ai rempli tous les bulletins scolaires de mes élèves.

Sauf un.

Celui d'Alice, bien entendu.

Je le relis.

Mes collègues l' ont déjà annoté.

_Littérature anglaise: 16/20. Très bonne élève, sérieuse et motivée._

_Mathématiques: 17/20. C'est très bien!_

_Espagnol: 15/20. Bon trimestre, continue comme ça!_

_Français:15/20. C'est très bien, l'accent est adorable!_

_EPS: 14/20. Faut se muscler un peu la crevette!_

_Biologie: 19/20. Bien._

_Physique/chimie: 13/20. Une belle remontée en fin de trimestre, continue d'étudier ça portera ses fruits!_

_Musique: 16/20. Bon trimestre_.

Je souris. Alice est une bonne élève. Je suis fier d'elle.

Par contre je suis furieux après Tanya. Alice a 19, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a pas réussit à lui mettre moins, donc Alice a des résultats extraordinaires en biologie. Et elle se contente d'un « bien »…Ca mérite une remarque bien plus construite que ça!

Je prends une inspiration et note:

_Histoire/Géographie:18/20. Travail très sérieux, élève intéressée , très prometteur pour l'avenir!_

Je vais me contenter de ça. Parce que les autres profs savent très bien qu'Alice est ma « petite protégée » comme le dit Emmett, le prof de sport, mais je ne veux pas que Tanya, par exemple, ait des doutes…Elle est une garce, certes, mais elle n'est pas idiote,loin de là.

En tant que prof principal, je vais animer le conseil de classe de la seconde 3.

J'ai hâte d'y être!

_**Alice PDV**_

Je suis malade.

Une crève pas possible.

Et il n'y a plus de médicaments dans le mobil home,alors je suis partie sans avoir rien prit, ce matin.

J'ai réussit à tenir presque toute la journée mais je dois prendre quelque chose, là, j'ai de la fièvre, j'en suis sure et je n'en peux plus de tousser.

Je n'aurai pas le temps d'aller à l'infirmerie entre le cours de biologie ou je suis et le prochain cours, qui est celui d'histoire/géo.

Il vaut mieux que je demande à y aller maintenant, vu que je ne parle pas à M. Withlock, même si je vais m'attirer les foudres de Vipère Denali.

Je lève la main.

« oui, Alice? »

« Mme Denali, je ne suis vraiment pas bien, est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie? »

Je dois vraiment paraitre malade, parce qu'elle me dévisage et ne fait aucun commentaire:

« bien sur! Mike, amène là, veux-tu? »

« ouais, bien sur! »

Heureusement que Mike est avec moi. Il me tient la main, parce que je chancèle.

L'infirmière me fait immédiatement allonger et me prend la tension:

« ah oui c'est sur qu'avec 9 de tension tu n'iras pas loin jeune fille! »

Elle me donne du paracétamol et du sirop pour la toux.

Je me laisse tomber sur l'oreiller après avoir prit les médicaments, épuisée.

J'ai du m'endormir de suite.

Je rêve, des rêves agités et compliqués.

J'entends parler, par moments.

Je suis réveillée par une main fraiche sur mon front.

J'ouvre les yeux en gémissant.

Je vois l'infirmière, qui parait inquiète.

A coté d'elle, il y a M . Withlock.

Qui d'autre?

Il parait totalement angoissé. Mais le voir me réconforte.

Mon coeur bat furieusement.J'ai tout le temps envie de l'embrasser, ces derniers temps...

L'infirmière me parle doucement:

« ça va mieux Alice? Il est 17H15, tu as dormit 1H30! »

« oui ça va ,merci »

M . Withlock me prend mon sac d'office quand je me lève.

L'infirmière me tend un petit sachet. Je regarde dedans, il y a deux plaquettes de paracétamol et un flacon entier de sirop pour la toux.

« merci »

Elle secoue la tête.

« soigne toi Alice »

Je sors, chancelante.

La Denali est là.

Visiblement elle attendait M. Withlock.

Mais il lui dit:

« Tanya, pourrais-tu ramener Alice chez elle? Elle n'est pas du tout en état de marcher. »

Je me sens tellement mal que je ne dis rien.

Tanya n'est pas ravie mais elle le fait.

Je monte dans sa voiture et je suis surprise de voir un siège auto à l'arrière.

Puis ça me revient, elle a une fille, je l'ai déjà vue avec elle au supermarché.

Je comate pendant le trajet, qui n'est pas long.

Quand Tanya se gare devant le mobil home, ma mère en sort et je suis trop mal pour être gênée.

Tanya invective ma mère:

« Alice est malade, elle doit voir un médecin! »

Ma mère la toise:

« je sais m' occuper de ma fille! »

Je rentre sans attendre le combat de boue qui s'annonce et me couche sur mon lit.

Ma mère s'approche de moi (Tanya a du déclarer forfait, elle n'a pas eu tort) et me regarde:

« c'est vrai que t'as pas l'air bien… »

« sans rire? »

« j'ai pas les sous pour le médecin »

« je sais »

« repose toi »

Sans doute parce que mon état lève mes inhibitions, je lui demande:

« c'est qui mon père? »

Elle soupire.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui pose cette question.

Elle n'y a jamais répondu.

« je sais pas Alice, vraiment »

« un client? »

« ben oui »

Je mords l'oreiller.

Je m'en doutais, hein, mais…Etre la fille d'une pute et d'un micheton…

Elle quitte la pièce et je serre mon nounours contre moi.

Je vois les murs de la chambre se rapprocher de moi. Puis s'éloigner brutalement.

Je ferme les yeux et un kaléidoscope se déchaine devant moi.

Je gémis.

Je m'endors et mes rêves, à nouveau, sont délirants. Jasper Withlock est là. Il pleure. Parce qu'il est mon père, en vrai. Et que lui aussi m'aime mais du coup ça va pas être possible. Je me réveille en sursaut, soulagée que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar!

J'entends des bruits à coté, une dispute.

La voix de James.

Puis la porte s'ouvre.

Sur le shérif Swan.

« Alice… »

Il me soulève:

« je t'emmène chez le médecin! »

Je ne réponds pas.

Ma mère l'aide à me couvrir, dans la voiture de patrouille.

Quand elle parle, sa voix est tendue:

« elle est costaud quand même hein »

Mais elle essaye surtout de se convaincre elle-même.

Je me rends vaguement compte qu'on s'arrête de rouler.

Le shérif me porte jusque dans le cabinet médical.

Je connais le médecin. Il est gentil.

Il m'examine tout en parlant avec Charlie Swan:

« elle a une bronchite, je vais lui faire une ordonnance. Il faut qu'elle se repose, aussi. Elle doit manger sainement, et avoir davantage de viande »

Le chef Swan a un air triste et furieux.

Il passe à la pharmacie, et comme le médecin m'a fait une injection dans son cabinet, je me sens un peu plus claire:

« merci Shérif…Comment vous avez su? »

« ton prof d'histoire m'a prévenu. Alice…Tu devrais me dire ce que tu sais, pour James…C'est le moment, là… »

Je ne réponds pas.

Il soupire et fouille dans la boite à gant.

Il me tend quelque chose ,que je prends, surprise.

« c'est une bombe au poivre, Alice, tu sais t'en servir? »

« oui, j'en ai déjà vu »

« James est dangereux, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver si ça ne va pas »

« oui, promis! »

Je mets la bombe au poivre dans ma poche.

Le shérif se gare devant le mobil home.

Je sors et ma mère ouvre la porte.

Elle regarde le chef Swan.

Il lui tend mes médicaments et lui répète les paroles du médecin.

Je file au lit direct.

Ma mère vient me voir.

Elle me donne un verre de jus de pomme et des médicaments, que j'avale.

Elle a l'air inquiète.

Je m'endors, mais, quand je me réveille, elle dort à coté de moi.

C'est bien, parce qu'il fait froid.

Je me colle à elle.

Qu' est-ce qu'il aurait fallu pour qu'elle soit une bonne mère?

Pas grand-chose probablement, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé…

_**Jasper PDV**_

Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

Alice a vu le médecin.

C'est déjà bien.

Le chef Swan a très vite réagit quand je lui ai raconté qu'elle était malade.

Il m'a rappelé, Alice n'a qu'une bronchite, mais non soignée ça pouvait virer à la pneumonie...

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Alice doit manger autrement que ce qu'elle doit picorer.

Je finis par trouver une solution.

Le lendemain, je vais trouver à nouveau le shérif.

Il me serre la main chaleureusement.

« chef Swan? Vous savez comme moi qu'Alice n'aura pas de viande, ni même de produits frais.

Alors je vous propose de mettre cet argent sur son compte cantine, au Lycée. Qu'elle puisse manger le repas chaud à la cafétéria tous les jours. Je ne préfère pas le faire moi-même, je suis professeur, je ne dois pas m'impliquer auprès d'un élève en particulier.. »

Je lui tend un billet de 100 dollars et il me sourit:

« c'est une excellente idée! Je vais mettre un peu d'argent moi aussi, j'y vais de suite! »

.

Alice est revenue en cours aujourd'hui. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux. Mais je souffre de voir ses conditions de vie. Je me sens mal, impuissant. Je voudrais tant pouvoir l'aider vraiment!

Je suis quand même et bien sur heureux de son retour.

Elle rit avec Newton, et je souris en baissant la tête.

Son rire m'avait manqué.

Je me suis habitué à être amoureux d'elle.

Je n'ai plus honte de l'être.

Je ne me fais plus l'effet d'être un malade: j'aime Alice pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour son âge.

Je n'avais jamais été attiré par une élève, et ne le serai sans doute plus.

J'aime Alice, elle est celle qui m'est destinée, du moins je me plais à l'espérer.

J'ai décidé d'attendre.

De la regarder grandir, tout en la protégeant de mon mieux. Quand elle aura 18 ans et sera graduée, alors je tenterai ma chance en tant qu'homme, tout simplement, en faisant tout pour lui faire oublier que j'ai été son prof.

En attendant je profite de chaque moment ou je la vois.

Je grave dans ma mémoire les fois ou elle sourit, ou elle rit, ou elle ressemble enfin à une ado comme les autres.

J'en suis venu à bien aimer Newton. Je le considère encore comme une plaie, mais il fait du bien à mon Alice. Il la fait rire. Alors je lui en suis reconnaissant!

Le conseil de classe commence enfin.

Alice est la 2° par ordre alphabétique.

Je fais de mon mieux pour prononcer son prénom d'une voix normale.

Mes collègues se répandent en compliments.

Tanya ne dit rien.

Je résume l'avis général sur son bulletin:

« excellente élève, félicitations! »

On passe au suivant et je m'ennuie, mais je m'accroche, pour que personne ne remarque rien.

Je n'attend qu'une chose: voir le visage d'Alice quand je distribuerai les bulletins à la classe demain!

_**Ali****ce PDV**_

Je me sens mieux, mais fatiguée.

Je suis contente d'être revenue en cours.

M. Withlock me manquait.

Je suis accro à ce type.

Ne pas le voir est vraiment dur. J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, de voir son sourire, ses yeux bleus, autant que j'ai besoin d'eau et d'air…

J'ai eu une sacré surprise, le jour de mon retour.

Dans mon casier, il y avait une note de la cafet, m'informant que ma carte de cafet avait été rechargée de 150 dollars.

J'y suis allée, persuadée qu'il y avait eu une erreur.

Mais non.

La dame de la cafet m'a dit que c'était le shérif qui m'avait versé de l'argent.

J'y suis allée, le soir, pour le remercier.

Il a bougonné un peu et m'a frotté la tête.

On était aussi gênés l'un que l'autre…

Mais il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait tellement de bien:

« t'es une bonne gamine Alice »

Ca me remonte le moral, quand ça gueule à la maison, ou que je dois rester dans ma chambre des demi journée entière parce que ma mère enchaine les clients…

Ma mère est belle, et elle a beaucoup d'habitués.

Si James ne lui prenait pas presque tout son fric, elle pourrait sans doute nous faire vivre ailleurs que dans ce mobil home pourri…

Hier soir il y a eu le conseil de classe.

M. Withlock va nous donner les bulletins trimestriels.

Je suis fatiguée ce matin, parce que j'ai mes règles, mais je suis excitée.

Mike est inquiet. Ses parents lui mettent la pression,pour le Lycée.

A mon avis ils ont tort: Mike ne fera jamais médecine, mais il est assez doué pour le bagout et il sourit beaucoup, je le verrai bien vendeur, moi!

Voilà, il nous distribue les bulletins!

Il me donne le mien.

Et il y va d'une petite tirade:

« Alice, tu es la meilleure élève de la classe, félicitations! »

Je ne m'y attendais pas et je rougis.

Je lis mon carnet, fière et heureuse, tandis que les autres me sifflent et me chambrent, plus ou moins gentiment.

M. Withlock ramène le calme et je relève la tête. C'est amusant, on est habillés pareil aujourd'hui. Un jean et un gros pull noir à col roulé. Ca fait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Et il ne s'est pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, alors il a une petite barbe style bad boy qui lui va plus que bien... Rah, je vais me consumer...

Nos yeux se croisent.

Un petit moment mais c'est suffisant.

Pendant une trentaine de seconde on ne se lâche pas.

Je vois sa gentillesse habituelle, je vois beaucoup de douceur. Je vois de la fierté. Et je vois autre chose. On dirait bien de la tendresse.

Je baisse le regard la première, chamboulée.

Je ne suis peut-être pas une adulte , une jeune femme belle, sure d'elle et charmante, mais je crois que je ne le laisse pas indifférent.

Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse m'aimer, mais…il m'aime bien.

Alors, peut-être que quand j'aurai grandit je pourrai tenter ma chance.

Mon cœur bat.

Oui, un jour j'essayerai de devenir sa petite amie.

_**Jasper PDV**_

Elle est de plus en plus belle.

Là, avec ce pull noir qui fait ressortir ses yeux gris et son teint pale, elle est juste magnifique. Elle est heureuse de lire son excellent bulletin et je souris de la voir si contente.

Elle relève la tête.

Et nos yeux s'accrochent.

De longues secondes.

J'ai le sentiment de voir son ame à nue.

Alice.

Si fragile, si forte, se débattant au milieu d'un monde trop dur.

Alice, qui refuse mon aide, qui refuse de me parler, sans doute pour ne pas craquer.

Je fendille sa carapace. Un jour elle craquera et me laissera l'aider.

C'est ce que pense Rose.

Mon coeur bat. Elle est si belle. Si parfaite.

Je voudrais tant, par moments, être Mike Newton, qu'elle serre contre lui tandis qu'il lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

Je veux qu'un jour elle soit ma femme.

Je le veux si fort.

Bien sur je la désire physiquement, bien sur j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants,mais...Il y a autre chose. Notre relation sera intense, presque fusionelle, sans doute indefectible.

Je le veux tant.

_**Alice PDV**_

Quand je rentre chez moi, je montre mon bulletin à ma mère.

Elle le lit et le signe.

Elle me regarde, avec cet air coupable qu'elle a parfois:

« c'est bien Alice »

Je ne réponds pas.

Je file sous la douche.

Ca a été une bonne journée.

Un excellent bulletin, et le regard de Jasper…

Plein de promesse.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse l'eau tiède couler sous mon corps.

J'imagine une vie, plus tard.

Pas celle que je vois habituellement.

Pas moi, costumière à Hollywood, recevant un oscar pour un film ou j'aurais fait des costumes originaux et superbes.

Non.

Une vie de famille.

Moi, mariée avec lui.

Jasper.

Des enfants.

Trois.

Beaux, bien élevés.

Une belle maison, pas un mobil home.

Des placards plein de provisions, comme le frigo.

De jolis meubles. Des vêtements magnifiques.

Une bibliothèque bien garnie.

Et le chien de M. Withlock.

Je travaillerai, mais je passerai du temps avec mes enfants.

Je leur ferai des déguisements, je leur ferai des gâteaux.

On sera heureux...

La porte de la douche s'ouvre brutalement et je sursaute.

L'air froid me glace et le visage surpris de James est face à moi.

Je cache mes seins comme je peux en rugissant:

« mais dégage de là! »

Il referme la porte mais j'ai eu le temps de voir son regard passer de la surprise à la concuspicence.

C'était trop beau, il fallait que ma journée soit gâchée par cet idiot de James.

_**Un certain nombre d'élèments sont en place pour l'avenir. Le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera mardi, précipite les choses, et celui d'aprés (vendredi prochain, donc) sera...un lemon^^**_


	4. éviter le pire

**Merci à Evelyne raconte, qui, de « lectrice précoce » est passée au statut de « béta »!**

**!ATTENTION: le début de ce chapitre peut-être difficile à lire!**

_**Alice PDV**_

Il fait froid dans le mobil-home.

Je m'enroule dans ma couette et je lis à la lueur de ma lampe de poche.

Je veux éviter de me faire remarquer.

Ma mère n'est pas encore rentrée, pourtant il est presque 21H00, par contre j'entends James trafiquer dehors depuis un moment.

Vu l'heure, il doit être ivre et je ne veux pas recevoir de coups.

Ou pire encore, le voir me regarder de cette manière qu'il a depuis qu'il m'a surprise sous la douche la semaine dernière et qui me donne des hauts le cœur.

Ce matin encore, il m'a complimentée sur ma tenue et m'a caressé la joue.

Je préfère ne PAS penser à ce qu'il a en tête.

Je repense plutôt au chef Swan, qui ne savait pas quoi offrir à sa fille pour Noël.

Je lui ai conseillé un MP3. J'espère que Bella sera contente.

Il est parti ce matin, pour passer les fêtes avec sa fille, en Arizona.

La ville me parait vide, sans lui.

Heureusement que M. Withlock est là. J'essayerai de le croiser pendant les vacances, parce que ce n'est que le premier jour des congés, et il me manque déjà…

Je sursaute parce que la porte du mobil home claque.

Rien qu'au bruit de pas, je peux dire que c'est James.

Je sens la boule d'angoisse se former dans ma gorge.

J'entends immédiatement le bruit de la douche.

James qui se lave! C'est pas si souvent…

J'espère qu'il a suffisamment bu pour s'endormir direct.

Je commence à sommeiller.

La porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre me fait sursauter.

« Alice? Tu dors? »

« mmhhh »

Ça ne le décourage pas et il éclaire.

Je cligne des yeux.

Il est au pied de mon lit, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés.

Il tient un grand sac dans ses mains.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas encore Noël ma chérie, mais j'ai trop envie de t'offrir ça.. .Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai autre chose pour le 25 décembre ! »

Je le regarde, ahurie.

JAMAIS James ne m'avait offert quoi que ce soit jusqu'à présent !

Il me tend le sac H&M avec insistance.

Je le prends, dubitative.

« Euh… merci »

« Ouvre-le ! »

Je m'exécute, la bouche sèche.

Mince alors, des bottes et un sac…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Je me sens mal. Pourquoi m'offre-t-il ça ?

« Ça te plait ? »

« Oui beaucoup, c'est magnifique, merci James ! »

Il s'assoie au bord de mon lit et je serre la couette contre moi…Je porte des vêtements, mais je me sens si vulnérable devant son regard fiévreux…

« Tu as froid ? »

« Un peu »

« Je peux te réchauffer si tu veux ! »

Il se penche vers moi et j'ai à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. La nausée me gagne immédiatement.

Je me dégage et il se couche sur moi, m'immobilisant de tout son poids.

« Alice, tu es belle ! Tellement belle et bandante ! J'ai envie de toi ! Je vais te réchauffer moi, d'une manière plus que bonne tu vas voir ! Je vais te faire crier de plaisir, tu vas en redemander encore et encore ! »

Je réussis à échapper à ses lèvres en tournant la tête en tout sens.

Il lâche un de mes poignets pour passer sa main sous mon pull.

Il me fait mal en essayant de caresser mes seins.

Mon instinct de survie s'est enclenché et mon esprit ne cède pas -encore- à la panique et une idée s'impose à moi.

De ma main libre, je balaye le sol et réussis à mettre la main dans mon sac à dos.

Mes doigts se referment sur ma bombe au poivre.

Je l'atteins en plein visage du premier coup.

La terreur fait monter l'adrénaline dans mon corps et je repousse James qui hurle de douleur et de colère.

« Espèce de garce ! Tu vas y passer de toutes façons ! Crois-moi, je veux te baiser et je le ferai ! »

Je bondis hors de ma chambre.

Je ne pense pas. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je dois m'échapper.

Tout de suite.

Avant d'être violée.

J'ouvre la porte du mobil home et cours dans la nuit et le froid.

Je ne porte qu'un bas de jogging, un tee-shirt, un pull et une paire de chaussettes en laine.

Mais tant pis.

Tout plutôt que le sexe de James déflorant le mien…

Je cours le long du chemin, ignorant le froid, les cailloux qui me blessent déjà les pieds et les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

La terreur me fait tenir.

Je coupe à travers le champ de M. Katner.

Heureusement que la pleine lune m'éclaire.

Je sais ou je vais.

Je le sais.

Le shérif n'est pas là.

Mais M. Withlock oui.

Il me sauvera de James…

Mes pieds me font affreusement mal à présent, et mon cœur bat si fort que mes oreilles bourdonnent et je crois tomber à chaque seconde. Mais le pire c'est le froid qui me paralyse et brûle mes poumons.

Mais je cours.

Je ne sens plus mes doigts, je grelotte et je suis sûre que mes lèvres saignent.

Mais je cours.

Courir, encore et encore.

M'échapper.

Que James ne me rattrape pas. Courir, encore un pas, encore un autre.

Je remonte Forrest Street à présent.

Je glisse sur la chaussée mouillée et partiellement gelée.

Je vois la maison de mon professeur.

Le n° 13.

Je me jette sur la porte et toque furieusement, ignorant la sonnette.

J'ai froid, si froid. Et si peur…

Oh ouvre, ouvre-moi, je t'en supplie…

La porte s'ouvre.

J'ai le temps de distinguer deux yeux bleus immenses, une bouche qui crie et puis plus rien.

Plus rien, que du noir si confortable…

_**Jasper PDV**_

Je lis. Comme toujours, ou presque.

Seth dort à mes pieds, gémissant dans ses rêves.

Le feu brûle fort dans la cheminée. Je viens d'y rajouter une bûche en pensant qu'il ne manque pas grand-chose à ce tableau idyllique.

Une femme et des enfants.

Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge parce qu'instantanément l'image d'Alice s'est imposée à mon esprit.

Alice.

Mon Alice.

J'ai beau essayer de me raisonner, rien n'y fait.

Alice est une gamine, elle a 15 ans et demi, et c'est mon élève.

De plus, elle refuse obstinément de m'adresser la parole…

Malgré toutes mes tentatives pour l'aider. Elle écoute, et ne me répond pas, ne me regarde pas.

Et malgré son évidente hostilité à mon égard, je suis désespérément amoureux d'elle.

Chaque soir, sous la douche, j'en suis réduit à me donner du plaisir seul, en pensant à elle.

Malgré toutes les raisons que je peux me trouver pour essayer de la voir autrement.

Je l'aime.

Et je rêve, comme un gosse, que dans quelques années elle aura grandi, mûri, qu'elle m'acceptera et qu'elle m'aimera. Qu'on se mariera et qu'elle me donnera 2 ou 3 beaux bébés. Une fois, même, je l'ai dessinée avec un ventre rond.

Le vent siffle, mais j'entends des coups à la porte.

Assez violents, même…

Je vais voir, surpris.

C'est rare qu'on vienne chez moi…

J'ouvre.

Alice!

C'est elle, là, devant moi.

Dans un état effrayant.

En pyjama, grelottante, les yeux fous de terreur.

Je l'attrape et la rentre avant qu'elle ne meure de froid.

Elle s'évanouit à peine je la touche.

Je panique et tapote ses joues.

Mon bébé, mon amour, ma chérie…

Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie !

Je frotte ses joues.

Elle est bleue, trempée et grelottante.

Ses lèvres sont violettes et je quitte mon pull pour l'en entourer.

Je l'amène prêt du feu.

Je frotte ses mains, ses joues.

Elle ouvre un œil et le soulagement m'envahit :

« Alice, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle claque des dents :

« Froid… froid... »

Je la soulève dans mes bras.

Elle pèse à peine plus lourd qu'une plume.

Salle de bains.

Je ferme la porte et mets le chauffage à fond.

J'ouvre l'eau chaude. Ferme la bonde.

Je la déshabille.

Tentant de ne pas trop la regarder.

La dépose dans la baignoire toute recroquevillée et je dirige le pommeau sur elle.

L'eau chaude semble lui rendre vie.

Elle tient ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine et ses tremblements deviennent moins violents.

Ses pieds sont totalement bleus mais très vite l'eau chaude du bain les recouvre et je vais les frotter de la main qui ne tient pas le pommeau.

Puis je frotte son dos.

Sentant chacune de ses côtes sous mes doigts.

Je mouille sa tête.

Un vieux cours de SVT me revient en tête : la plupart des déperditions de chaleur se font par la tête.

Elle renverse la tête en arrière et je passe ma main dans ses mèches brunes.

Quand elle ne tremble plus et que ses bras autour de ses genoux ne sont plus que le signe de la pudeur et plus de l'hypothermie, je pose le pommeau au fond de la baignoire.

Elle ne me regarde pas.

Elle a posé son front sur ses genoux

Ses cheveux mouillés gouttent sur ses épaules.

Elle garde les yeux fermés.

Mais j'entends sa voix, pour la première fois depuis longtemps :

« Merci »

Je me lève.

« Je reviens, tâche de te détendre »

Je fonce à la cuisine.

Eau chaude. Miel. Citron. Rhum.

Un bon grog quoi…

Il fume dans la tasse.

Je retourne dans la salle de bains.

Elle me regarde.

Air de chiot apeuré.

Elle est toujours assise, mais moins crispée et je vois ses seins pointer.

Elle a pas mal de poitrine par rapport à sa petite taille et son corps menu.

Elle est magnifique.

Je me sens durcir.

Vu que je porte un bas de jogging, sans rien dessous, elle va le voir, alors je me laisse tomber à genoux à côté de la baignoire.

Je lui tends la tasse.

« Bois ! »

Elle renifle prudemment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un grog ! Ça achèvera de te réchauffer et ça t'évitera peut-être d'attraper la mort ! »

Elle plonge les lèvres dans le liquide ambré et je soulève un peu la tasse.

Elle fait la grimace.

« Beurk ! J'aurais préféré un chocolat chaud ! »

Je souris et dois me retenir de tendre la main et caresser ses cheveux.

« Ça viendra juste après ! »

Elle boit, difficilement.

Je suis tellement dur, à présent que mon érection bute contre le rebord de la baignoire.

Je la fais boire.

Comme un bébé.

J'ai du mal à détacher mon regard de ses seins.

Ils sont magnifiques.

Un très bel arrondi, avec le mamelon qui pointe vers le haut.

Exactement ce que j'aime.

Et je suis sûr qu'ils doivent tenir parfaitement dans mes mains…

Ses cuisses sont parfaites aussi.

Terriblement féminines.

Je ne vois pas bien son pubis, mais le peu que je vois me permet de savoir qu'elle n'est pas épilée.

Ça me surprend, la plupart des filles sont totalement imberbes à présent.

Mais ça me plait.

Ma petite sauvageonne…

Elle boit jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Je croise son regard et lui souris.

Elle rougit et entortille une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Je vous dois des explications. »

« Non ! Tu ne me dois rien du tout avant d'être remise sur pattes ! Je reviens ! Tu peux te savonner si tu veux, prends tout ce dont tu as besoin.»

Je lui tourne le dos avant de me relever, afin qu'elle ne constate pas mon désir pour elle.

Je fonce à la cuisine à nouveau.

Soupe, avec du gruyère râpé dedans. Et du jambon mixé. Et le chocolat chaud promis.

Plus deux aspirines dans un verre d'eau.

Je pose le tout sur un plateau.

J'ai un peu débandé et je peux retourner à la salle de bains sans me faire prendre.

Elle s'est savonnée, il y a de la mousse dans l'eau.

Son regard clair est triste, mais apaisé.

Je lui tends la soupe.

Elle la dévore.

Elle a vu le chocolat chaud et se passe la langue sur les lèvres.

« D'abord l'aspirine Alice ! »

Elle boit sans rechigner, puis s'adosse à la baignoire pour déguster le chocolat.

La mousse cache un peu son corps, mais je devine sa beauté sans difficulté.

Je devrais sortir de la salle de bain, à présent.

Aller dans mon salon et appeler la police et les pompiers.

Passer le relais.

Mais je ne le fais pas.

Je reste là, à savourer chaque seconde de la présence impromptue d'Alice Brandon dans ma baignoire.

Baignoire que je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder de la même manière…

Quand elle a fini sa tasse de chocolat, elle plante son regard gris dans le mien.

Je suis à nouveau en pleine érection.

Mon désir pour elle doit être transparent…

Mais je me contrôle.

Je suis un homme adulte, pas un fauve en rut…

Ses yeux reflètent la fatigue.

Et la confiance. En venant se réfugier chez moi, de je ne sais quelle situation périlleuse, Alice me prouve que mes efforts n'ont pas été vains.

Je m'empare d'une grande serviette de bains et me lève en la tenant devant moi, ce qui a le mérite de cacher mon désir.

Elle se lève et sort de l'eau.

Je l'enroule dans la serviette et la frotte vigoureusement.

Je me recule, haletant.

Sentir ses chairs sous mes mains, même à travers le rempart d'éponge, m'amène aux limites de mon désir. Et de mon self-control.

Je bredouille.

Je sais qu'elle a vu mon désir. Mais elle ne commente pas.

« Sèche-toi ! Je vais te prêter des vêtements. Et on va discuter un peu, voir ce qu'on fait, maintenant. »

Elle ne me répond pas, mais plante à nouveau son regard dans le mien.

Je tache de faire passer dans le mien autant de douceur que possible, pour contrebalancer mon évidente excitation.

Dans ses yeux à elle, je lis quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'espoir.

Je vais dans ma chambre. Me passe la main dans les cheveux. Tache de reprendre mes esprits.

J'ouvre mon armoire.

Elle est haute comme 3 pommes et maigre comme un coucou, je mesure 1m90... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui passer ?

Ma main se tend instinctivement vers ma chemise préférée. Celle qui a de fines rayures noires et bleues marine.

Je pioche aussi un pantacourt d'été, en coton gris clair.

Et un gilet noir, celui que ma sœur Rose m'a offert à notre dernier anniversaire, et qui m'est un peu petit. Je retourne à la salle de bains ou elle m'attend, la serviette éponge enroulée autour d'elle.

Je résiste à l'envie de la lui arracher et lui donne les vêtements.

« Je t'attends au salon. »

Elle prend les habits et je rejoins Seth, déboussolé.

Je ranime le feu. Dépose dans l'âtre la plus grosse bûche.

Il est prêt de 23H00.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'Alice à cette heure-ci ?

La voilà.

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire.

Le pantacourt est bien trop grand et trop long, même roulé plusieurs fois comme elle l'a fait.

Et le gilet lui tombe presque aux genoux.

Elle rit aussi et s'assied à coté de Seth, sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

Elle commence immédiatement à le caresser et Seth gémit de contentement, se roulant sur le dos pour se faire gratter le ventre.

Je n'ai jamais autant envié mon chien…

Je me reprends.

« Alice, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer au moins un peu ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Elle frémit.

« C'est mon beau-père. James. Il… Il a essayé de… Me forcer à... »

L'horreur et la colère me submergent en même temps.

Ma gorge se sèche et je serre les poings en la questionnant :

« Alice, tu veux dire qu'il a essayé de te violer ? »

Elle hoche positivement la tête.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que mon érection est en berne. La mauvaise, c'est que je n'ai qu'une envie : c'est aller tuer ce James sur le champ…

« Mais j'ai réussi à l'asperger de bombe au poivre ! Et à m'enfuir ! »

« Tu as été très courageuse ! Mais Alice, il faut prévenir la police ! »

Elle sursaute et son regard se fait suppliant :

« Non ! Oh non pas ça ! Je vous en supplie ! Si vous prévenez la police, ils vont me mettre en foyer, m'interroger sans fin, me faire subir des examens médicaux, me confronter avec James et il n'y a pas de preuves, alors ils ne le poursuivront pas ! Je veux attendre que le shérif Swan revienne, je lui expliquerai et je lui dirai ce que je sais du trafic de James, je connais des planques et il pourra l'arrêter ! »

Je lève les mains.

« OK, calme-toi ! De toutes façons, il est tard, tu vas dormir et demain on verra,

il fera jour comme on dit ! »

Elle paraît épuisée.

Je déplie le clic-clac du bureau et y mets des draps et une grosse couette.

« Seth sera ravi de jouer les couvre-pieds si tu veux bien de lui ! »

Elle me sourit et s'allonge.

« Bonne nuit Alice ! »

« Bonne nuit, et merci !»

« Ne me remercie pas, je t'en prie ! »

Je m'allonge sur le dos, dans mon lit qui me paraît encore plus vide et croise mes mains sous ma nuque.

Je pense à elle. Son courage, sa fragilité.

Sa beauté.

Ma porte s'entrouvre et la petite silhouette d'Alice se dessine.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai peur. Même avec Seth. Est-ce que je peux venir ?

Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de place, promis ! »

Je sens la nervosité monter.

« Euh !»

« Merci ! »

Elle se faufile à coté de moi et se roule en boule, me tournant le dos.

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller, en mode panique.

Elle a réussi à échapper à une tentative de viol et elle vient défier le destin dans mon lit ?

Bon, je sais ce que je vais faire : attendre qu'elle s'endorme et filer dans le clic-clac du bureau.

Voilà !

Mais le sommeil me rattrape sans que je m'y attende.

Quand je me réveille, je suis couché sur le coté, le dos d'Alice est collée contre mon ventre et je la maintiens serrée contre moi, ma main en travers de ses hanches.

Ses cheveux me chatouillent le nez, mais pour rien au monde je ne bougerais.

Et c'est le matin.

Et qui dit matin dit... érection matinale...

Laquelle n'est pas prête de retomber, avec les fesses d'Alice la tenant bien au chaud.

Je reste un long moment ainsi.

Savourant chaque seconde.

Incapable de bouger.

Je sens qu'Alice se réveille, à sa respiration, qui se fait moins uniforme.

J'attends de voir sa réaction.

Mais elle reste lovée contre moi.


	5. connaitre le meilleur

_**Voici le chapitre du lemon. Je précise que j'ai beaucoup insisté sur le caractère doux, tendre, attentionné et trés amoureux de Jasper, parce que je ne veux aucun malentendu: Jasper aime Alice. C'est pourquoi ils en arrivent là. Jamais il n'aurait couché avec elle s'il n'avait pas été fou amoureux. Il l'aime pour elle, pour ce qu'elle est, parce qu'elle est Alice. Son âge le gêne, il ne l'aime pas parce qu'elle est une jeune fille, il l'aime vraiment parce qu'elle est Alice, son Alice, tout simplement. **_

_**Ce chapitre est uniquement du PDV de Jasper, je donnerai la parole à Alice dans le prochain chapitre!**_

_**Merci à Evelyne raconte pour sa relecture. S'il y a des fautes ce n'est pas de son fait: j'ai eu énormément de mal à récupérer le chapitre corrigé par ses soins, j'ai du refaire toute la mise en page et reécrire certains mots disparus dans l'aventure! Je suis une daube en informatique^^**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

On reste prêt d'une heure ainsi.

Sans parler, sans bouger, sans même se voir.

Juste enlacés.

Mon nez dans ses cheveux, ma main sur son ventre.

Mon esprit a cédé la place à mon cœur. Je ne veux plus me poser de questions.

Alice est là. J'ai envie qu'elle y soit.

Elle a plus que montré, à moi surtout d'ailleurs, sa capacité à prendre soin d'elle, sa force de caractère. Si elle est tout prêt de moi, à deux doigts de basculer vers l'intimité la plus absolue qui soit avec moi, c'est qu'elle le veut. Autant que moi…

Elle finit par gigoter et me murmure :

« J'ai envie de faire pipi ! »

Je relâche la pression de mon bras et elle quitte ma chambre en trottinant.

Je me lève à mon tour et vais l'attendre derrière la porte.

J'utilise les toilettes aussi, puis me brosse longuement les dents.

Dans le couloir elle me demande, évitant mon regard, rougissante :

« Je peux avoir une brosse à dents ? »

Je lui en déballe une neuve :

« Merci Mons… »

« Je pense que tu peux m'appeler Jasper ! »

Elle hoche la tête.

Je la regarde se brosser les dents.

Elle a dû avoir chaud pendant la nuit : elle ne porte plus que ma chemise, elle a enlevé le pantacourt et le gilet.

La chemise lui tombe à peine au-dessus des genoux mais elle est très sexy quand même.

Je veux lui proposer un petit déjeuner, mais à peine a-t-elle terminé sa toilette qu'elle file à la chambre.

Et se recouche.

J'hésite un peu mais je me rallonge à coté d'elle.

Je sais parfaitement que je ne devrais pas faire ça.

Je devrais l'amener au poste de police de Port Angeles.

Mais au lieu de ça, je me colle à nouveau à elle, dans la même position qu'à notre réveil.

Mais je positionne ma main plus haut.

Elle ondule doucement ses fesses contre mon pubis et je sens mon érection se tendre immédiatement.

Ça en devient douloureux !

Son souffle est court. Le mien aussi.

Je monte ma main plus haut.

Englobe enfin un de ses seins dans ma poigne.

Elle frémit et pousse ses fesses plus fort contre moi.

Je me contrôle tout juste pour ne pas me transformer en homme des cavernes se précipitant sur la femelle qu'il convoite.

Mais son sein dans ma main, tout chaud, tout doux, tout ferme, c'est ce dont j'ai envie depuis la seconde ou je l'ai aperçue, dans ma classe, par un 1er septembre gris et venteux.

Elle halète tandis que je caresse franchement son sein à présent, me délectant de sentir la pointe durcir à travers le fin tissu de la chemise.

Mais très vite cela ne me suffit plus.

Je déboutonne à tâtons la chemise et referme enfin mes doigts sur ses seins nus.

Elle gémit plus fortement et je la sens frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre.

Je continue à la caresser le plus doucement possible tout en parsemant son crâne, son oreille, sa nuque, sa joue, de tendres baisers.

Puis je fais glisser le pan de ma chemise sur son épaule, dénudant tout son coté droit et embrasse avec ferveur son cou et son épaule.

Elle réagit plus que positivement, en frottant délicieusement ses petites fesses contre mon pubis brûlant, alors je la prends par l'épaule et la reverse  
sur le dos.

Je me soulève sur un coude et me penche sur son visage, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Et j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête.

Notre baiser est en soi un accomplissement.

Je suis chez moi. Elle est à moi. Elle est faite pour moi. Elle est mienne. Comme je suis à elle.

Pour toujours.

Bien sûr, j'ai 11 ans de plus qu'elle. Bien sûr, elle est mineure. Bien sûr, je suis son professeur. Bien sûr, je ne devrais pas être en train de l'embrasser  
ainsi.

Mais rien n'a plus d'importance.

On s'est reconnus. Enfin.

Ma moitié. Mon âme sœur. La fille qui est faite pour moi.

Elle ouvre la bouche quand j'en quémande l'accès et nos langues se mêlent avec passion.

La chaleur m'embrase désormais. Je m'arrêterai bien sûr à l'instant ou elle me le demandera, mais je suis totalement prêt à l'idée de lui faire l'amour.

Je veux lui offrir une première fois merveilleuse.

Je lui enlève complètement sa chemise, savourant le bonheur de sentir sa poitrine nue contre mon torse.

Elle passe timidement ses bras autour de ma nuque et quand je sens ses doigts caresser mes boucles, je gémis dans sa bouche.

Je romps notre baiser, haletant, pour étudier son visage.

Elle a l'air excité, heureuse, un peu effrayée aussi.

Je la serre contre moi, caresse sa joue et lui dis :

« On s'arrête quand tu veux mon amour... »

Elle réplique immédiatement :

« Je veux pas arrêter ! »

Je ris, le nez dans son cou :

« Tu n'as pas peur ? »

Elle ment :

« Non ! »

« Tu es vierge ? »

« Ben oui ! »

« Et tu n'as même pas un petit peu peur ? »

« Un tout petit peu alors, mais j'ai plus envie que peur ! »

C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir…

« Je vais y aller tout doucement ma chérie, je vais te faire aimer ce qu'on va faire, je te le promets ! Et tu peux me dire d'arrêter n'importe quand, je le ferai ! »

Je m'empare de ses lèvres à nouveau et caresse encore ses seins, dont je sais déjà que je ne pourrai jamais me lasser.

Je m'insinue entre ses jambes et elle me laisse m'y installer.

Quittant ses lèvres, je la regarde encore, l'intensité de son regard en dit long sur le désir qui est le sien…

« Je t'aime Alice »

Elle frémit et ferme pudiquement les yeux.

Je laisse ma bouche glisser le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, et trouver enfin ses seins.

Elle crie légèrement quand je commence à téter son sein gauche.

Je cesse immédiatement :

« Ça te fait mal ? »

« Non ! Au contraire, c'est… c'est bon ! »

Je reprends aussitôt son mamelon dans ma bouche et me délecte autant de son goût, de sa douceur que de ses petits cris de plaisir.

Puis je passe à son ventre que je couvre de baisers, m'attardant sur son nombril que je taquine de ma langue.

Je la sens se tendre au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de sa toison.

Quand j'y dépose mon premier baiser, elle me repousse et pose ses mains en coupe sur son Mont de Vénus :

« Ça me gêne ! »

Je ne commente pas et m'agenouille entre ses jambes.

Je m'empare de son pied gauche, le soulève à ma hauteur et le caresse, tout en déposant de doux baisers sur la plante du pied. Puis sur la cheville. Je remonte le long de son mollet et me sens durcir encore plus en dévorant sa cuisse de baisers.

Quand mon nez rencontre ses doigts qu'elle a laissés sur son intimité, je m'attaque à l'autre jambe et lui fais subir le même sort.

Puis je cherche son regard.

« Enlève tes mains mon amour ! »

Je fais attention de lui parler le plus doucement possible, et de lui montrer tout mon amour.

Elle déplace ses mains, hésitante.

Je commence alors à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, me rapprochant sans cesse des lèvres de sa féminité.

Quand enfin je les rencontre, elle sursaute mais je n'y prends pas garde.

Et quand je pose deux doigts le long de sa fente palpitante, la caressant sensuellement, je suis heureux de découvrir qu'elle est déjà bien mouillée.

Je continue ma caresse, observant du coin de l'œil son visage qui se marque déjà de plaisir.

Elle se tient aux barreaux du lit et je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, doucement mais fermement.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réaliser et je vais goûter son sexe humide.

Elle crie et se tortille mais je commence à la lécher et elle se laisse faire…

Je m'aide de mes doigts, découvrant son clitoris que je vais titiller longuement, lui arrachant de longs cris surpris et extasiés.

Puis je darde ma langue dans son entrée crémeuse.

Je lape son désir nacré, dont le goût me rend encore plus fou amoureux.

De mes deux doigts, j'écarte doucement les berges de son intimité, pour voir son hymen.

Sa petite fleur est bien visible, très serrée.

Mon sexe se tend douloureusement.

Je m'allonge à nouveau sur elle, évitant de peser sur son petit corps.

Elle vient chercher ma bouche et notre baiser me rend plus désireux encore.

« On peut encore arrêter Alice »

Elle secoue frénétiquement la tête.

Je tends le bras pour prendre un préservatif.

Elle me regarde faire et je prends sa petite menotte pour qu'elle m'aide un peu, ce qu'elle fait en rougissant.

Je guide alors sa main, lui faisant caresser mon sexe tendu à bloc, qui me paraît bien gros en comparaison de son corps fluet.

Je m'installe à genoux entre ses cuisses, que je lui fais remonter et écarter au maximum.

Je caresse ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses et ses joues.

« Je t'aime Alice... Je t'aime tellement… On continue ? »

« Oui ! »

Un dernier baiser et je positionne mon gland face à sa petite entrée.

Elle se contracte immédiatement.

Je m'interromps et la caresse encore, tendrement :

« Ça va rendre ta défloration bien plus difficile et douloureuse si tu te crispes… Au contraire laisse-toi aller, accueille-moi en toi ! »

Elle souffle profondément et je lui souris. Elle me rend un sourire un peu crispé.

Je caresse son sexe du mien et la sens se tendre à nouveau.

Elle se dérobe instinctivement.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la câline.

« On peut arrêter si tu veux ! »

« Non j'ai envie mais… j'ai le trac en fait ! »

On rit ensemble et je l'embrasse avec fougue.

Elle s'accroche à mes épaules et je lui fais à nouveau écarter les jambes.

Sans rompre notre baiser, je guide mon membre entre ses cuisses et trouve mon but.

Je pousse très doucement, me positionnant simplement au tout début de son vagin.

Je mets encore plus d'ardeur dans notre baiser et, maintenant une de ses cuisses relevée, m'enfonce en elle, lentement mais sans m'interrompre.

Je sens parfaitement son hymen se briser et une bouffée d'orgueil masculin et primitif s'empare de moi. Je suis le premier à l'aimer, la posséder ainsi…

Mais Alice dégage sa bouche pour crier de douleur et mon cœur se serre.

Je bute au fond d'elle et m'immobilise.

Je ne bouge pas, je caresse sa joue et la rassure :

« C'est fait, je suis en toi, le plus dur est passé mon amour, tu es merveilleuse, tu es parfaite ! »

Elle ne crie plus mais son visage contracté témoigne de sa souffrance.

Je l'embrasse encore et encore.

« Je ne bougerai que quand tu m'en donneras l'autorisation »

C'est une vraie torture pour moi que d'attendre, parce qu'elle est très serrée et qu'être en elle est un vrai paradis, de plus je suis loin, très loin, de m'être entièrement enfoncé en elle, et que je sais qu'il me faudra plusieurs poussées pour être au maximum introduit dans son doux étau, mais pour l'instant, seuls comptent sa douleur et l'amour que je ressens pour elle.

Je veux qu'elle aime faire l'amour. Je veux qu'elle sache que c'est bon, que c'est la symbiose et l'harmonie totale entre deux êtres.

Ma tactique de patience paye et elle s'habitue un peu à mon intrusion en elle.

Elle ne crie plus et me murmure :

« Bouge un peu ! »

Je commence à aller et venir en elle, le plus précautionneusement possible.

Elle geint à nouveau, mais ne me demande pas d'arrêter.

J'accélère un peu le mouvement, m'enfonçant un peu plus en elle à chaque poussée.

Elle crie à nouveau, mais je ne m'interromps pas, parce qu'elle ne me le demande pas…

Je sens le plaisir monter.

Je me perds en elle.

Elle est si douce, si serrée autour de moi.

Je geins à mon tour et mon corps m'échappe, accélérant sans cesse mes intromissions en elle.

Je suis au bord de l'abîme du plaisir et je prends ses cuisses dans mes mains, les écarte bien et plonge dans le délice absolu que m'offre son ventre…

« Je t'aime, je t'aime mon Alice ! »

Lui dire mon amour décuple encore mon plaisir.

Mais si le plaisir ravage mes entrailles, l'inquiétude habite mon cœur.

Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Elle se tient à mes avants bras, criant et gémissant.

Je sais qu'elle a mal, mais c'est presque fini. Mentalement, je me promets que la prochaine fois qu'elle souffrira à ce point à cause de moi, ce sera pour donner le jour à notre enfant…

Je la vois alors renverser la tête en arrière et elle me supplie :

« Plus fort ! Encore plus fort ! »

C'est ce qu'il me fallait. Je n'ai plus aucune retenue et la prends intensément, butant fortement en elle à chaque coup de reins.

Je bascule.

« Je t'aime… Je te fais l'amour pour de bon là, ma chérie. »

Puis l'orgasme s'abat sur moi, me faisant crier tandis que je sens mon sperme jaillir avec force…

Je reste pantelant.

J'ai pris tant de plaisir que je ne peux que la tenir contre moi, nos corps en sueur glissant l'un contre l'autre.

Elle a les yeux fermés, et elle sourit, bien que ses joues soient couvertes de larmes.

Je la noie sous un flot de paroles :

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime tant… Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Je t'aime… Je vais très vite te donner du plaisir, je te le jure ! Ça va ? Tu es sûre ? »

Elle finit par rire et je me calme un peu. Mais je suis si heureux, si fier aussi.

Je sors de son corps avant de trop ramollir.

Je grimace un peu. Elle a bien saigné.

Elle doit le comprendre parce qu'elle se redresse en sursaut, mais instinctivement je l'empêche de regarder.

Je me débarrasse du préservatif en le jetant sur les draps qui sont de toutes façons fichus et la prends dans mes bras.

Direction la baignoire.

On rejoue la même scène qu'hier soir, mais en bien plus agréable.

Je la pose debout dans la baignoire et règle l'eau chaude.

Puis je la nettoie moi-même, longuement.

Quand l'eau n'est plus rougie, je la serre contre moi et elle pose son visage sur mon torse, le frottant doucement du bout de son nez.

Ça ressemble furieusement au meilleur moment de toute ma vie, ça…

Je prends son visage en coupe dans mes mains :

« Je t'aime. »

Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de le lui répéter…

Elle baisse le regard.

Murmure à peine audible.

« Moi aussi !»

Je la serre fort, fort, fort.

Elle me l'a dit !

La tête me tourne un peu !

Je m'agenouille alors face à elle et vais trouver son clitoris du bout de ma langue.

Elle grogne. Malgré la toilette que je viens de lui donner, quelques gouttes de sang suintent encore de sa féminité. Ça ne m'empêche pas de commencer à la lécher passionnément.

Je sens le goût métallique du sang mais je n'en ai cure.

Elle va savoir ce que c'est que l'orgasme et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

Je sais instinctivement ce qu'elle aime.

Et je me laisse guider par ses plaintes de plaisir.

En quelques minutes, ses cris se font intenses, et quand l'orgasme la submerge, faisant couler sur ses cuisses divines de fines gouttes nacrées striées de sang, je la retiens par les fesses, pour éviter que ses jambes ne lâchent.

Puis je lèche chaque goutte que son plaisir a fait naître.

Je suis bien entendu à nouveau totalement dur.

Elle me fixe, éberluée :

« Déjà ? »

« Quand je te dis que je t'aime ! »

Elle pouffe de rire et je prends sa main dans la mienne.

Je la guide pour me caresser de plus en plus vigoureusement. La situation est très érotique, et voir son petit visage que j'aime tant, concentré dans le but de me donner du plaisir, observer ses seins ronds et dressés vers moi me fait venir très vite dans le plaisir.

J'explose en râlant sur son ventre et ses seins.

Elle est partagée entre le rire et la surprise.

Je l'embrasse longuement.

« Tu vas t'habituer très vite ! »

Je la retourne doucement, plaquant son dos contre mon torse et vais étaler ma semence sur ses seins, puis je recueille un peu de mon sperme sur son ventre et en passe sur sa toison, m'en servant un peu comme de gel pour lui faire une coupe punk.

Elle éclate de rire, et moi avec elle.

Elle se retourne et se frotte contre moi, étalant mon plaisir sur nos deux corps.

Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir.

Du coup, je nous re-savonne.

Puis je lui remets moi-même ma chemise, pelotant ses adorables petites fesses au passage.

Je l'installe sur le tapis devant la cheminée, rallume le feu et lui demande ce qui lui ferait plaisir pour le petit déjeuner.

« Ça dépend de ce que tu as ! »

« Il y a des céréales, du lait, des jus de fruits, du pain, du beurre, des confitures, du porridge, des œufs, du bacon, des muffins… »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux effarés :

« Tu as tout ça chez toi ? »

Mon cœur se serre. Alice n'a pas dû souvent manger à sa faim.

Mais je me jure que tout ça va changer. Je vais y veiller. A partir de maintenant, Alice sera heureuse.


	6. lendemain qui chante

_**Merci à toutes et à tous de vos suis touchée de vous lire^^**_

_**Voici un lendemain...Qui chante!**_

_**Alice PDV**_

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir autant de nourriture chez soi.

Surtout en étant célibataire!

Mais Jasper m'a préparé un petit déjeuner génial!

Des œufs au bacon, une tasse de chocolat au lait, des muffins à la myrtille et un verre de jus d'orange.

On mange tous les deux, collés l'un à l'autre, sur le tapis moelleux devant sa cheminée qui non seulement chauffe toute la pièce mais en plus sent divinement bon…

Il s'est assis derrière moi, pour que je puisse me caler contre son torse.

Je n'en reviens pas de tant de prévenance.

J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais.

Je voulais que ce soit lui qui prenne ma virginité.

Pas James.

Je ne sais pas si je vais toujours pouvoir échapper à James.

Et je voulais que ma première fois au moins soit avec un homme bien. Avec l'homme que j'aime. J'ai bien vu son désir physique pour moi. Alors j'ai décidé d'en profiter...

Je suis exaucée au-delà de mes vœux les plus fous.

Je suis bien là, tout contre lui.

J'ai juste envie d'y rester pour toujours.

Et puis, surtout…Il me dit encore qu'il m'aime. D'une telle façon, avec une telle ferveur, il me le répète tant, que je ne peux qu'y croire.

Ca fait drôle dans ma poitrine, quand il me dit ça. Ca me fait chaud, ça me fait du bien.

Je sais que moi aussi.

Et, à ma grande surprise, c'est facile.

Oui,c'est facile de l'aimer.

C'est évident, même.

Alors, quand je n'ai plus faim, que mon ventre est rempli de nourritures délicieuses, je me tourne vers Jasper.

A nouveau, l'éclat de ses yeux bleus me transperce.

Et surtout, l'amour que j'y lis me laisse sans voix.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

Je refuse de pleurer de souffrance et de chagrin.

Pour que les autres n'aient pas le sentiment de pouvoir me blesser, de pouvoir m'atteindre.

Mais là, là c'est si différent.

Pleurer de bonheur, c'est possible.

C'est même évident, là tout de suite.

Voilà.

Je pleure.

Enfin.

Il a si souvent été si proche de faire couler mes larmes, sans le savoir…

Et là je me laisse enfin aller.

Au début il a peur.

Il m'interroge, affolé:

« Alice, mon bébé? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Tu as mal, c'est ça? Tu as peur? Alice! »

Je réussis à hoqueter:

« Non au contraire, c'est parce que ça va mieux! »

C'est débile, mais il comprend.

Et il me fait un petit nid tout doux contre lui pour que je pleure à l'aise.

Je peux enfin vider ma peine , ma peur et ma colère.

Il accueille mes émotions.

Sans me juger, sans chercher à faire cesser mes pleurs.

Il se contente de me câliner.

Alors, quand mes larmes se tarissent enfin , je me dresse sur mes genoux pour aller trouver ses lèvres.

Notre baiser dure longtemps.

Mais c'est moi qui prends l'initiative de soulever son tee shirt, puis d'enlever ma chemise.

Il a des scrupules:

« Alice…C'est trop tôt pour le refaire, je ne veux pas que tu aies mal! »

« J'en ai très envie! »

C'est la vérité.

Dans mon ventre, la morsure du désir n'a jamais été aussi forte.

Alors il capitule.

Il file chercher un préservatif et j'ai un coup au cœur quand il revient dans le salon, son pénis dressé.

Mince, ça coule littéralement entre mes cuisses!

Il ramène la couette aussi, pour que je n'aie pas froid...

Il s'installe adossée au canapé, presque assis et m'attire vers lui. Puis il pose la couette sur mes épaules, attentionné.

Il m'embrasse, me caresse.

Je sais que je gémis fort, mais je suis très loin de la honte et de la pudeur!

Ce que j'adore par dessus tout, c'est qu'il tète mes seins comme il le fait en ce moment.

On dirait un chaton affamé!

C'est génial, c'est bon, c'est érotique aussi.

Et puis...Ca me donne le sentiment délicieux d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur lui: il est tellement passionné dans ses gestes.

"Je suis totalement accro à toi, Alice Brandon!"

Qu'est ce que je disais…!

Je le suis au moins autant à lui mais je suis incapable de le lui dire.

Il ne quitte pas mes yeux et glisse sa main entre mes cuisses.

Je suis à califourchon sur lui et je sens deux doigts tourner doucement dans ma féminité.

Je halète sans retenue, quand son regard se fait plus foncé:

"Tu es toute mouillée, toute prête à recommencer, en effet..."

Ses mots, combinés à l'action de ses doigts en moi me font couler littéralement.

Il grogne en sentant mon jus se répandre sur ses doigts et je manque d'air en le regardant porter ses doigts à sa bouche et les lécher avec gourmandise.

Il tend la main vers moi et je lèche d'un seul petit coup de langue son index.

Il grogne plus fort et je mets deux secondes à comprendre que ce genre de truc doit lui faire penser à la fellation.

Je sais parfaitement que les hommes adorent ça, en général.

James l'a assez répété.

Je me penche vers son membre, qui m'impressionne toujours un peu.

J'ai le coeur qui bat mais je vais le faire.

Je veux le faire.

Mais je me fais arrêter en plein vol...

"Non! Pas maintenant, on a le temps Alice"

Il a retrouvé son ton de prof là, tiens.

Il veut jouer à ça?

Je me fais petite fille boudeuse:

"Mais je veux moi! Pourquoi j'aurais pas droit à une glace d'abord?"

Il rit et j'en profite pour me pencher et le happer dans ma bouche.

Il crie mais quand sa main se pose sur ma nuque, c'est pour me guider.

Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, mais je suis mon instinct et le tète doucement.

Ses mains sur ma nuque me font donner un rythme de va et vient et à nouveau la sensation de l'avoir un peu sous mon contrôle me grise littéralement.

Il s'arrache à ma caresse au bout de quelques minutes et je le regarde enfiler le préservatif.

"Regarde bien, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui le fais!"

Je me retiens de répondre "oui, M. Withlock" il serait bien capable de se voir à nouveau comme mon prof et de tout arrêter, alors que ma minette hurle qu'elle a besoin de lui en elle MAINTENANT.

Il me sourit et replace mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles:

"C'est toi qui vient t'empaler sur moi, comme ça si tu as mal tu peux arrêter de suite! »

Je regarde son engin.

Hum, c'est parti.

Je me positionne au dessus de lui et il me guide en pressant doucement mes hanches.

Je le sens à mon entrée et je tente de venir sur lui.

Mais impossible.

Je manque visiblement d'expérience.

Je n'ai pas mal, mais je n'arrive pas à me détendre assez.

Il m'allonge alors sur le tapis et s'installe entre mes cuisses.

"Aie!"

"On arrête tout mon amour, je savais que tu aurais mal!"

"Non c'est mon dos!"

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me porte au lit mais pas du tout.

Il me regarde, avec l'air d'un petit garçon qui va faire une bêtise et ça me fait fondre...

"Tu peux te tourner sur le ventre ma puce?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Laisse moi te guider!"

Il me bascule à plat ventre et me fait croiser les bras sous mon visage.

Ma poitrine touche à peine le tapis mais il me fait cambrer et je le sens se presser à nouveau contre moi.

Ca me revient d'un seul coup: avec la fellation, la position préférée des hommes est la levrette...

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question: je le sens m'envahir implacablement.

C'est encore fort douloureux, mais également très agréable.

Il bouge avec douceur en moi et je retiens ma respiration;

C'est plus que bon, ce coup-ci...

Je le sens bouger de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive à un rythme qui me fait crier et perdre totalement pied...

Je ne peux retenir mes cris et je sens que lui aussi ne se contrôle plus.

Et j'adore ça.

Ses mots d'amour sont remplacés par des gémissements, ses mains ne parcourent plus mon corps avec douceur mais agrippent mes hanches.

Il a le temps de me dire:

"Ça y est! J'y suis!"

Et je le sens jouir en moi. Il se penche alors sur moi et me relève, tandis que son membre est toujours dans ma minette.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, à tâtons, et ses mains prennent mes seins en coupe, tandis que je sens ses lèvres sur ma joue. Il respire fort, encore grisé, comme moi.

Il roule sur le coté et m'installe sur son torse.

Je ris de bonheur ,tandis qu'il me caresse les cheveux et nous couvre de la couette.

Il balance le préservatif dans le feu et m'embrasse sur le bout du nez:

"Merci ma chérie, c'est à chaque fois meilleur!"

"Ah non, ça c'est moi!"

"Non, moi!"

"MOI!"

"Pas du tout, c'est MOI!"

On finit par éclater de rire tous les deux.

Je peux presque ressentir physiquement notre complicité.

On reste là, à s'embrasser et se caresser, un long, un très long moment.

Jusqu'à ce que Seth gémisse.

Jasper se lève alors me soulevant et me déposant sur le canapé, me recouvrant soigneusement de la couette.

"Seth a besoin de sortir dans le jardin, je vais lui ouvrir la porte"

Il ne revient pas tout de suite, et quand il le fait, il est habillé de pied en cap.

Mon coeur se serre.

" Il faut prendre une décision, maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'on fait? Tu ne peux pas retourner chez ta mère, ni, hélas, rester ici. Je ne regrette rien mon amour, absolument rien, mais je ne sais pas comment te protéger sans appeler la police..."

"Je ne sais pas où est ma mère"

"Elle n'était pas là hier quand..."

"Non, elle était pas là. Il a du trouver un moyen pour l'éloigner..."

Je le regarde réfléchir.

Puis il me sourit:

"Écoute, je vais aller chez toi et on va bien voir. J'assume ce que j'ai fait, de A à Z."

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me repose sur un adulte.

Et c'est agréable.

"Tu veux regarder un film?"

"Non, lire plutôt!"

Il me désigne la bibliothèque :

"Sers toi!"

Je me lève, toujours nue et je sens immédiatement ses mains caresser mes fesses.

Je marche en accentuant le mouvement de mes hanches et je souris en le sentant se coller à moi quand je me positionne devant la bibliothèque. Ses mains caressent mes seins, mon ventre et mes hanches, tandis que sa bouche dépose des milliers de baisers sur mon cou, mon épaule et même le haut de mon dos.

« Je t'aime Alice »

Je frissonne à ces mots.

Et je frotte mes fesses contre lui.

Je parcours rapidement les titres et en pioche un.

Un classique mais que je n'ai encore jamais lu.

Je m'installe sur le canapé, impatiente.

Il regarde la couverture du livre et rougit violement.

Mais il ne commente pas et s'en va, après un clin d'oeil.

Ah oui, je n'avais pas réalisé que "Lolita" de Nabokov, pouvait se référer à notre histoire!

_**Jasper PODV**_

Jamais je ne regretterai d'aimer Alice.

Jamais.

De manière totalement incroyable, je ne suis absolument pas inquiet quand à notre histoire.

Aimer Alice me donne le sentiment d'être indestructible.

Elle est ma force, mon moteur, ma raison de vivre.

Je pense à elle, tout en conduisant.

J'aime son sourire, j'aime ses yeux et surtout son regard, j'aime son ventre, ses cuisses et ses fesses. J'aime sa manière de se tenir à mes bras quand je la pénètre, j'aime la façon dont elle mange, j'aime le grain de beauté sur sa hanche droite, j'aime se cheveux, surtout quand mes doigts s'y perdent, j'aime son caractère à la fois si rebelle et si fragile, et par-dessus tout j'adore ses seins (_**ndla: malgré une apparente perfection, Jasper reste un homme^^).**_

Je suis prêt à tout pour elle.

Tout.

Même perdre mon emploi.

Mais on n'en arrivera pas là. Je la, je nous protégerai.

Je me gare devant un mobil home défraîchi et rouillé.

Ma gorge se serre. Alice mérite tellement mieux.

Une femme rousse sort. Je ne l'ai jamais vue, puisqu'elle n'est pas venue à la rencontre parents/professeurs de la semaine dernière, mais je l'aurais reconnue comme étant la mère d'Alice.

Elle a beau être très différente d'Alice, elle est plus grande, plus pulpeuse et bien sur elle est rousse, néanmoins elles se ressemblent.

Elles ont le même regard gris, la même bouche et la même façon de marcher.

Elle m'interpelle:

« C'est 30 dollars la passe, pour une pipe c'est »

Je me sens rougir et l'interrompts:

« Je suis le professeur d'Alice! »

Elle hausse une épaule, même pas gênée:

« Alice n'est pas là, elle doit être chez une copine! »

La colère me monte au nez:

« Elle est chez moi! Elle a du venir se réfugier chez moi hier soir quand James l'a agressée! Il a essayé de la violer! »

Elle serre les lèvres.

« C'est pour ça qu'il a mit les voiles alors… »

« Oui sans doute. Ecoutez, elle est en sécurité chez moi. Je peux la garder toutes les vacances si vous êtes d'accord. Mais ne dites rien à James! »

« Je risque pas… »

Je prends un papier et un stylo dans ma sacoche.

Je rédige quelques lignes à la hâte.

« Je soussigné, Victoria Brandon, autorise Jasper Withlock à héberger ma fille Alice à son domicile et sous sa garde exclusive durant les congés de Noël 2009 »

Je lui tends la feuille qu'elle parcourt et signe.

Je range soigneusement le papier.

Elle entre dans la mobil home et je la suis.

Elle fouille dans une pièce.

Je regarde par la porte.

C'est la chambre d'Alice.

L'émotion me prend à la gorge.

La pièce est minuscule mais adorable.

Ses draps sont faits en patchwork.

Elle a décoré ses murs de photos d'animaux, qu'elle a scrapbooké elle-même, c'est visible.

Sa mère remplit son cartable avec tous ses livres et cahiers.

Puis elle entasse des vêtements dans un sac de voyage.

Je m'empare de son ours en peluche sur son lit.

Je mets le tout dans le coffre et regarde Victoria Brandon.

« Vous devriez faire le ménage dans votre vie. Vous avez une fille formidable. »

Elle baisse le regard sans répondre.

Je rentre chez moi, le cœur plus léger.

Alice sera en sécurité chez moi jusqu'au retour de Charlie Swan.

Alice dort, le livre sur le nez.

Je remonte la couette sur elle, et dépose ses sacs à coté du canapé et l'ours tout contre son visage.

Elle enfouit son nez dedans, sans se réveiller.

Je dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et je dépose un post it sur la table basse sur lequel j'écris:

« Mon amour, tout est arrangé pour les vacances, je suis allé faire quelques courses, je reviens très vite. Je t'aime plus que tout. Jazz »

Je fonce au Wallmart .

Je remplis un caddy de viande, pommes de terre, légumes, pâtes, poisson, jus de fruit, laitages, fruits frais. Je rajoute des céréales et j'achète un parfum à la vanille, parce qu'Alice a toujours cette odeur sur elle, un gel douche à la fraise et un shampoing pour les brunes. Je m'arrête au rayon des jouets et lui prend un ours fille en peluche pour donner une copine à son ours.

Je paye sans même regarder le total.

Puis, une fois dans ma voiture, j'appelle Rosalie.

Elle décroche à la première sonnerie.

« Jazz, j'allais t'appeler! »

« Rose, devine qui est chez moi? »

« Alice? »

« Oui! Elle est venue se réfugier chez moi hier soir parce que son salopard de beau-père a essayé de la violer »

Mes poings se crispent tout seuls en prononçant ses mots.

« Comment elle va? »

« Bien »

« Jasper?… »

« Rosalie?… »

« Arrête et crache le morceau! Tu as couché avec elle? »

« Non! Je lui ai fait l'amour c'est pas pareil! »

« Tu peux me rappeler son age déjà? »

« Elle a 15 ans et demi, et ne me demande pas le mien je te rappelle qu'on a exactement le même! »

« Oui, soit 26 ans Jazz… Tu es très amoureux d'elle, je le sais, et j'étais certaine qu'elle l'était de toi,mais aux yeux de la justice tu as couché avec une de tes élèves mineure Jasper. »

« Je le sais bien. Et je ne regrette absolument rien! »

« Jazz….Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis très heureuse pour toi, d'un coté, et pour elle parce que je suis sure que tu la vénères littéralement, rien qu'à la façon dont tu parles d'elle ça se sent, mais d'un autre je m'inquiète »

Je prends une grande inspiration.

« Viens! »

« Quoi? »

« Viens! Prends un avion et viens nous voir! Alice a besoin d'une oreille féminine de toutes façons j'en suis certain et tu verras qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre »

« Je suis en vacances ce soir, je prendrai un avion juste aprés Noël. Je t'appelle pour te dire à quelle heure j'arrive à l'aéroport, OK? »

Je reconnais bien là ma jumelle. Elle crevait d'envie de rencontrer Alice, j'en suis sur et certain!

« OK, mais prends aussi un vol entre Seattle et Port Angeles s'il te plait! »

« Jasper? »

« Oui? »

« Elle était vierge? »

« Oui »

« Tu ne l'as pas dégoutée au moins? »

« Non, je ne pense vraiment pas, c'est elle qui en a redemandé! »

Elle rit de bon cœur.

« Tu as conscience qu'elle ne prend sans doute pas la pilule? »

« Préservatifs Rose! TOUJOURS! »

« Jasper, je t'aime. J'ai hâte de te revoir tu sais! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Rose. Tu m'as manqué tu sais »

Je raccroche, soulagé.

Rosalie arrive. Elle parlera à Alice, pour les trucs de fille.

Je rentre chez moi. Chez nous.

Mon cœur déborde. Je savoure ma joie, mon bonheur.

Je trouve Alice dans le salon, habillée, en train de jouer avec Seth.

Elle a mit la musique et ne m'a pas entendu entrer.

Elle porte un jean délavé aux fesses et aux genoux, et un pull gris foncé, décolleté en V. Et un foulard noir avec des têtes de mort autour du cou.

Qu'Est-ce qu'elle est belle.

Elle parle à Seth:

« Oh tu es un bon chien! Oui mon toutou! Le meilleur chien du monde! Tiens un petit sucre, mais le dernier hein! »

Je coupe le son de l'ampli.

Elle se retourne et son regard s'éclaire de joie en me voyant.

Elle se rue dans mes bras.

Je la serre, luttant contre les larmes.

Bon sang, elle est là, dans mes bras…

Rien de mieux ne peut m'arriver!

On se câline un long moment.

Puis je m'installe sur le canapé, la calant sur mes genoux et je lui raconte mon entrevue avec sa mère. Du moins en partie. J'évite de lui dire qu'elle m'a prit pour un micheton…

Elle est heureuse. Tout simplement. Elle me suit à la cuisine et m'aide à ranger les provisions.

Je regarde l'heure.

Il est plus de midi.

Je mets deux steaks à cuire.

Et prépare des pâtes.

Alice farfouille dans le buffet et met la table.

Elle a un air gêné.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »

« Ben ça m'embête de voir que tu vas payer tout, ma mère est une nulle, je le sais bien, mais elle aurait pou te donner quelque chose pour la nourriture, franchement »

Je la prends dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime, rien d'autre ne compte, d'accord? J'aurais mangé un steak de toutes façon aujourd'hui, tu sais! »

Elle me sourit.

J'ouvre le dernier sac et lui donne le gel douche, le shampoing et le parfum. Elle bondit de joie et se répand en remerciements.

Et quand je sors l'oursonne en peluche elle la serre contre elle.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux et la voir heureuse me donne littéralement des ailes.

Elle va mettre ses ours sur mon lit et je dépose ses sacs devant mon armoire.

On passe à table et je lui sers son steak

Elle en coupe la moitié et regarde Seth qui lui fait les yeux doux.

« Alice! Tu manges TOUT ton steak, OK? »

« Il y en a trop! »

Je fronce les sourcils et elle en mange un bout en baissant les yeux;

Et finalement elle le dévore en entier.

Seth est abattu.

Elle mange des pâtes aussi.

« Tu cuisine vachement bien! »

« Merci!j'ai prit des cours tu sais! »

« Sérieux? Il faut prendre des cours pour faire cuire un steak? »

Je rie:

« Non pas vraiment, mais je sais faire plein d'autres trucs! Je te ferai du risotto à la seiche et au fenouil, tu m'en diras des nouvelles! »

Elle affiche un air dubitatif.

Je lui prends la main après avoir déposé devant elle une banane et un danette au chocolat au lait.

Elle se lèche les babines mais me dit, goguenarde:

« Ton objectif c'est de me faire engraisser? »

« Absolument! Tu en as bien besoin, à la fin des vacances je ne veux plus sentir tes os quand on fera l'amour! »

Elle rit, toute rose.

« Alice, ma sœur Rosalie arrivera le lendemain de Noël… »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux:

« Tu as une sœur? »

« Oui une sœur jumelle, Rosalie. Elle travaille au Texas, à Houston exactement. Elle est prof de mécanique pour des prisonniers! »

Elle a un regard admiratif.

« Elle a du courage! »

« Ouais, mais on en parle souvent et parfois MES élèves m'en font au moins autant voir que les siens! Surtout ceux qui restent muets comme des carpes! »

Elle rougit carrément et me tire la langue.

Je me demande comment la sortir un peu.

Je ne veux pas qu'on sache qu'elle est chez moi.

Ca parlerait tout de suite.

Puis, je trouve une solution.

Elle rentre dans ma voiture dans le garage, s'allonge à l'arrière, par terre, et je roule quelques kilomètres. Dès qu'on est en dehors de Forks, elle se relève et vient s'asseoir à coté de moi.

On se rend dans le plus grand centre commercial de Port Angeles.

On reste prudent et on ne se tient pas par la main.

Mais on en profite.

Il y a énormément de monde,bien sur, mais on arrive à faire nos achats.

Elle m'aide à choisir une montre pour Rosalie.

Et,parce que je veux pouvoir lui offrir des cadeaux, et que je sais que sa fierté l'empêchera de les accepter si elle ne peut pas m'en faire, je la regarde bien en face :

« Alice, j'ai un job pour toi : il faut brosser Seth tous les jours, mais je n'ai pas la patience de le faire, tu pourras t'en charger ? Si tu acceptes je te paye d'avance ! »

« OK ! »

Son regard s'est illuminé.

Je fourre un billet de 50 dollars dans sa main et me retiens de l'embrasser.

« RDV devant le starbuck à 16h00,OK ? »

« OK, à tout à l'heure ! »

Ca me laisse une heure pour lui acheter ses cadeaux. C'est parfait.


	7. Noël

_**Voici la suite des aventures des amoureux!**_

_**pour répondre aux questions: je suis étonnée par certaines! Je rappelle que cette fic se passe AVANT l'OS une grenouille à sauver, donc on sait déjà que Alice et Jasper vont rester ensemble et ne seront pas découverts! Edward et Bella arriveront (aux alentours du 10° chapitre) et aprés la fic sera de leurs 4 PDV.**_

_**Alice PDV**_

J'ai passé une partie de l'après-midi à fabriquer 4 étoiles en papier, à les colorier, une en rouge, une en vert, une en violet et une en jaune et finalement j'ai écrit « Jasper » sur la verte, « Alice » sur la rouge, "Rosalie" sur la violette et "Seth" sur la jaune.

A présent, elles tournent lentement sur elles-mêmes, accrochées au sapin.

C'est le soir de Noël.

C'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie.

On a acheté une dinde et Jasper l'a mise au four tout à l'heure. Ça commence à sentir bon.

On a placé nos cadeaux au pied de l'arbre, et j'essaye de deviner ce qu'ils peuvent bien contenir à leur forme.

Mais c'est mission impossible.

Plusieurs sont très gros, un est petit et plat, certains sont fins et rectangulaires.

En tous cas, il y a 7 paquets pour moi.

Ce qui me paraît hallucinant !

Moi, j'ai 4 paquets pour Jazz, dont 2 cadeaux faits main. Je ne m'inquiète pas : je sais qu'il les aimera.

On regarde Star Wars d'un seul œil, parce qu'on passe la plupart de notre temps à nous embrasser.

Je me sens bien avec lui. Je me sens chez moi.

Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on cohabite et nous sommes heureux ensemble. On est faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il est très protecteur avec moi, sans être étouffant. Il a du mal parfois à ne pas être dans le rôle de l'adulte, et à me maintenir dans celui de l'ado, mais je ne me laisse pas faire. On est sur un pied d'égalité, à présent.

On n'a pas qu'une relation physique. On parle beaucoup, on commence même à faire des projets d'avenir.

Je lui ai parlé de ma passion pour le stylisme et je lui ai même fait quelques croquis.

Il était impressionné.

Je lui ai dit que mon rêve était de devenir costumière à Hollywood et il ne s'est pas moqué.

Il m'a juste dit que c'était une voie difficile, mais que j'en avais la trempe, et surtout le talent.

Ça m'a fait un bien incroyable.

En fait, depuis une semaine que je vis et couche avec Jasper, je n'ai plus froid, je n'ai plus faim, je découvre le sexe avec volupté mais surtout, je suis respectée et écoutée.

Et je crois que c'est le plus merveilleux.

Il bouge à coté de moi et passe son bras de ma taille à mes épaules.

Seth dort en ronflant sur le tapis.

Il est magnifique.

Je le brosse tous les jours et son poil est brillant, gonflé, on jurerait un chien de salon, alors que Seth est un bâtard, un croisé labrador et colley, plus d'autres races d'après Jasper. Son pelage est beige et roux, avec des endroits plus foncés, presque noirs. Ses poils sont longs, et j'adore les brosser.

Seth y a prit goût également.

S'il avait été une femelle, j'aurais acheté des paillettes pour mettre sur son pelage après l'avoir brossé ce soir.

Je regarde la pendule.

Il n'est que 20h48.

On a juré d'attendre minuit pour déballer les paquets.

Ça va être dur !

Mais j'ai une idée pour faire passer le temps plus vite…

Je me dégage de son étreinte et m'agenouille sur le canapé.

Il me regarde, et sourit quand j'enlève mon tee-shirt.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et m'attire vers lui.

On a fait l'amour plusieurs fois aujourd'hui et du coup, ce soir, nous nous aimons de manière plus calme.

Mais il reste longtemps en moi.

Et c'est au bout d'un long moment ou je le sens buter en moi au terme de poussées lentes mais fortes qu'une drôle de sensation naît entre mes cuisses.

Ça me brûle.

Mais c'est une brûlure délicieuse.

Je reconnais l'orgasme arriver. Il m'en offre tous les jours, avec sa bouche et ses doigts.

Mais là… Là, c'est plus fort.

Plus intense.

Ça me fait crier.

Il me regarde avec intensité et il rit en comprenant ce qui m'arrive. Il accentue les mouvements de ses hanches et je soulève instinctivement le bassin pour venir à sa rencontre.

Son pubis heurte délicieusement mon clitoris à chaque poussée, tandis que son membre frotte mes parois intimes de manière absolument merveilleuse.

Je me laisse aller et crie, de plus en plus fort.

Quand le plaisir s'empare de moi, je sais que je suis au paradis.

J'y suis ! Et ce soir en plus ! Avoir un orgasme de cette manière, le soir de Noël, c'est presque trop parfait.

Mais depuis qu'on est ensemble ma vie est tellement mieux que ça ne devrait pas m'étonner.

Il jouit juste après moi et je ne m'étonne même pas qu'il me remercie.

« Merci à toi, Jazz !»

« Je t'aime !»

Il me le dit sans arrêt. Mais à chaque fois, c'est unique. Ce sont des mots qui ont une signification qu'ils ne perdront jamais dans sa bouche. Et j'ai tellement besoin de les entendre…

_**Jasper PDV**_

Je savais qu'elle était proche.

Depuis deux jours déjà, elle ressentait de plus en plus de plaisir à la pénétration.

Elle se lâchait suffisamment pour être très prêt de l'orgasme.

Mais qu'elle y arrive ce soir, c'est juste génial.

Je la regarde partir, se donner à l'extase avec une joie intense. Ses joues sont rouges, son visage en sueur, sa bouche s'ouvre pour crier.

Mais elle ne crie pas n'importe quoi.

Non…

« Je t'aime, oh ! Je t'aime Jasper !»

Mon cœur s'arrête presque de battre mais au lieu de mourir, je jouis fortement.

Elle l'a dit.

Elle m'aime !

Elle a prononcé les mots.

Le reste est insignifiant.

Alice m'aime. Autant que je l'aime. Je le savais déjà mais là… Je reste longtemps à savourer le bonheur.

Jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de la dinde se fasse carrément entêtant.

Alors, je vais chercher le plat et on mange la dinde, la purée et les airelles sur le canapé, quasiment avec les doigts !

En riant et en passant un très bon moment en tous cas !

Je vois à quel point Alice est impatiente de déballer les cadeaux.

Je la taquine d'ailleurs.

Mais, finalement, à 23h36, c'est moi qui craque :

« Alice, on pourrait déballer juste un paquet chacun maintenant et attendre minuit, après, non ? »

Elle ne répond pas mais bondit sur ses pieds, nue, et danse jusqu'au sapin.

Elle s'empare d'un petit paquet et me le tend, rayonnante.

Je lui souris et vais en chercher un moi aussi.

On les échange et on se dépose un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Toi d'abord ! » Me dit Alice.

Alors je comprends qu'elle a plus hâte encore que j'ouvre ses cadeaux que de découvrir les siens.

Je dépiaute, le cœur battant.

J'ai 5 ans à nouveau !

Je découvre un stylo.

Il est classe, noir et argenté, je l'adore.

Alice frémit de joie.

« Merci Alice, il est splendide ! »

Elle ouvre le sien, enfin.

Et reste sans voix.

Ce qui me réjouit.

Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à la surprendre.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

« Une bague… Oh elle est super ! Merci ! »

Elle passe tout de suite l'anneau d'argent à son doigt. Je savais que ça lui irait bien !

Elle me regarde, mutine :

« On continue ? »

« OUIIIII ! »

Nous déballons en riant, comme deux enfants.

Quand la folie du déballage retombe, je la prends dans mes bras et on regarde Seth jouer.

Je lui ai offert un nouveau collier et un gros os à moëlle, mais Alice lui a acheté un jouet pour chien, en l'occurrence une côtelette en plastique, et il s'éclate avec.

Alice m'a offert un marque-page qu'elle a fabriqué elle-même, ainsi qu'une page de scrap-booking avec une photo de Seth et un CD.

Dire que je suis touché est peu de chose.

Ce que je ressens est au-delà des mots.

Alice doit ressentir la même chose. Elle était heureuse et émue de découvrir ce que je lui ai offert.

J'avais presque mal au cœur en lui achetant ses cadeaux. Je lui ai offert un manteau gris foncé, un ensemble écharpe, bonnet, gants assortis d'un beau rouge foncé et un bon d'achat chez H&M. Tout cela, elle aurait dû l'avoir déjà. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, alors je lui ai offert.

Je me suis fait plaisir en lui sélectionnant plusieurs livres, et surtout une machine à coudre.

Sa réaction en la découvrant était incroyable.

« Une machine à coudre ? Oh je le crois pas ! MERCI ! C'est… Oh, c'est génial ! »

Son bonheur me gonflait le cœur.

En tout dernier, je lui ai donné le sac et les bottes que j'avais choisis pour elle.

Je savais parfaitement que c'est le cadeau que James lui a donné juste avant d'essayer d'abuser d'elle.

Mais elle a besoin de bottes, et j'ai décidé d'effacer ce terrible souvenir.

Elle est restée interdite, puis elle m'a sauté au cou.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement.

J'avais joué avec le feu…

« Quelle bonne idée Jazz ! Comme ça je penserai à toi, pas à lui ! »

_**Alice PDV**_

Noël est terminé, mais il y a encore un parfum de fêtes dans l'air !

Jasper vient de partir chercher Rosalie, et j'apprivoise ma machine à coudre.

Elle est fabuleuse !

Ah, voilà la voiture de Jazz qui se gare.

Je me lève, le cœur battant.

J'espère que Rosalie va bien m'aimer. Je sais à quel point elle compte, pour Jasper.

La porte s'ouvre et je m'avance.

Jasper entre en premier, son regard est heureux, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse rapidement.

Puis il me pousse par l'épaule vers une jeune femme qui lui ressemble extraordinairement.

Rosalie est bien plus grande que moi, elle doit mesurer dans les 1m70, et elle est terriblement belle. Contrairement à Jasper, elle n'a pas l'air doux, mais au contraire plutôt froid.

Je lui souris, et elle m'examine.

Jasper prend la parole :

« Rose, voici enfin mon amour, Alice je suis heureux que tu connaisses enfin ma sœur préférée ! »

Rosalie se fend d'un sourire qui la rend bien plus chaleureuse :

« Tu n'as qu'une sœur Jazz ! »

Son accent du sud est flagrant et je me rends compte que Jasper a dû beaucoup perdre le sien.

Rosalie s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

Son accolade est brève mais chaleureuse.

« Alice… Je suis heureuse de te connaître ! »

« Moi de même ! »

J'ai préparé du café et même un gâteau à l'orange.

Jasper est fier de moi, c'est visible.

On discute un moment, tandis que Seth tourne autour de Rosalie, que ça agace visiblement.

Jasper la taquine :

« Tu n'aimes toujours pas les chiens, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bah si, mais ils me tournent autour, ça me fait peur ! »

Je prends Seth par le collier et il s'installe sur mes genoux.

Rosalie lève un sourcil :

« Ah toi par contre Alice, tu sais les prendre ! »

Jasper lui dit :

« En fait, je crois que Seth a changé de maître, à présent il estime que c'est Alice son humaine ! »

Je lui tire la langue.

Je demande à Rose si son vol s'est bien passé.

« Oui, très bien, long mais paisible ! »

Jazz se tourne vers moi :

« On a vu Emmett McCarthy à l'aéroport, il venait accompagner sa grand-mère qui retournait à Chicago ! »

Je suis surprise de voir Rosalie rougir légèrement.

Seth me regarde amoureusement et je lui donne le plus discrètement possible un bout de gâteau.

Rosalie s'exclame :

« Ah ben voilà ! En fait, tu le corromps, ce chien ! »

Nous rions tous les trois.

Jasper donne à Rose son cadeau quand elle a terminé sa part de gâteau.

Elle lui tend elle aussi un paquet.

Ils déballent ensemble et je reste médusée.

J'ai aidé Jazz à choisir une montre pour Rosalie.

Et bien, elle lui offre la même, mais en version masculine !

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'a l'air de s'en étonner, alors je ne dis rien.

Une fois qu'ils ont passé leur montre au poignet, je tends son cadeau à Rose.

Elle m'en donne un et je rougis.

Je la regarde ouvrir et je sais qu'elle aime vraiment le collier que je lui ai offert parce qu'elle le met aussitôt et qu'elle rougit.

« Merci Alice ! J'adore l'ambre et l'argent en plus ! »

Je suis soulagée et contente.

Je déballe alors mon propre cadeau et pousse un cri strident :

« UN MP3 ! MERCI ! »

Je saute au cou de Rosalie qui éclate de rire.

Jasper affiche un air fier.

« C'est Jasper qui m'a suggéré ce cadeau pour toi, il ne s'est pas trompé, on dirait ! »

Je bondis vers le bureau de Jasper et télécharge mes chansons préférées.

Rosalie vient me rejoindre.

« Alice, je peux te parler 5 minutes ? »

« Bien sûr… »

Mon cœur bat à nouveau la chamade.

« Tu sais, je te trouve bien sûr très jeune, mais en même temps terriblement mûre. J'ai compris bien avant Jasper qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de toi, et j'ai eu du temps pour m'y faire et l'accepter. Mais toi, je voudrais être sûre que tu vas bien, que tu es… »

« Consentante ? »

« Oui, voilà ! »

« C'est moi qui suis venue ici »

« Certes, mais dans des circonstances très particulières Alice !»

Je ne réponds pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Elle me sourit et regarde ce que je suis en train de télécharger.

Finalement je me décide.

« Je suis bien ici. J'adore Seth »

Elle rit :

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire ! »

Je sais que je suis toute rouge.

Elle continue :

« Tu as conscience que vous ne pourrez pas vous afficher, que vous allez devoir vous cacher très longtemps ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu sais aussi que vous risquez d'être découverts quand même ? »

« Oui, et ça me fait très peur, pour Jazz… »

Jasper nous rejoint à ce moment-là.

Il me masse les épaules.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis grand, j'assume ce que je fais ! »

Ça ne me rassure pas particulièrement, mais je ne le lui dis pas.

On passe le reste de la journée tranquillement, et le soir on commande un repas indien.

Rosalie se déride au fur et à mesure de la journée.

Je la sens m'observer et visiblement ce qu'elle voit lui plait.

Quand on va se coucher, tard, après avoir beaucoup discuté tous les 3, je ressens une poussée de fierté en partant du salon main dans la main avec Jasper.

On a préparé le canapé du bureau pour Rose, et j'ai souri en reconnaissant les draps que Jasper avait mis pour moi, le premier soir.

Je me sens grande.

Notre relation est connue par une seule personne, certes, mais elle l'approuve.

C'est important.

Le lendemain, Jasper amène Rosalie visiter la ville.

Il est un peu embêté, parce que je ne peux pas venir avec eux.

Mais je lui assure que ce n'est pas grave :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais brosser Seth pendant ce temps ! »

Ils sont partis depuis moins de 2 minutes qu'on frappe à la porte.

Je suis en train de boire un verre d'eau et je vois par la fenêtre la voiture sombre de Jasper devant la maison.

Ils ont dû oublier quelque chose.

Je cours ouvrir.

« C'est lequel des deux qui est tête en l'air et qui a oublié un truc ? »

Mais quand je vois la personne devant moi, je sursaute.

Ce n'est ni Jasper, ni Rosalie. Par contre c'est quelqu'un que je connais.

La voiture devant la maison ressemble à celle de Jasper, elle a la même couleur mais c'est une Audi, pas une BMW, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

Je reste interdite sur le seuil.

Je dévisage mon professeur de sport.

Qui a l'air aussi effaré que moi.

Il finit par se secouer et me demande à entrer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Brandon ? »

« Je… »

« Où est Jasper ? »

« Il est allé faire visiter la ville à sa sœur. »

Je tremble.

J'ai fait une énorme bêtise.

Il sort un portable de sa poche et appelle quelqu'un.

Je n'ai pas le temps de le supplier de ne pas prévenir qui que ce soit qu'il parle :

« Jasper ? Je suis chez toi, et très curieusement c'est la petite Brandon qui m'a ouvert la porte !»

Il raccroche et me dévisage.

« Il arrive !»

Je fonds en larmes.

Jasper va m'en vouloir d'avoir ouvert la porte.

Et je ne veux pas qu'il aille en prison !

Une voiture se gare dans un crissement de pneus devant la maison et la porte s'ouvre à toute volée.

Jasper se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? »

Je ne réponds pas, paniquée.

Il regarde Emmett avec animosité :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Pourquoi elle pleure comme ça ? »

« OH ! Ça va oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez toi ? »

Rosalie referme la porte et leur crie de se calmer.

Jasper me caresse les cheveux :

« Ça va aller, je te le jure ! »

Je regarde le professeur McCarthy.

Il a les yeux fixés sur Rose, mais il se reprend et me dévisage.

Jasper s'adresse à lui d'une voix blanche :

« Ecoute Emmett, on va tout te raconter, attends un peu avant de juger ! »

Mais Emmett le prend par le bras et l'entraîne vers le salon.

J'ai un mouvement pour les suivre, mais Rosalie me retient.

Elle me rassure :

« Je vais l'occuper, il était venu pour moi, je crois ! »

Ça, j'en suis certaine !

Jazz revient et me dit que le professeur McCarthy veut me parler.

Je file au salon.

Il me dévisage, inquiet :

« Je veux ta version des faits, Brandon ! »

Je soupire :

« Le premier jour des vacances, mon beau-père a essayé de me… enfin, vous voyez quoi… J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et je me suis réfugiée ici. Jas-M. Withlock m'a aidée, et hébergée. Ma mère sait que je suis là, elle est d'accord, elle a même signé une autorisation ! »

« OK, mais ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ! »

Je reste silencieuse.

« Alice ! Vous… »

« Oui ! »

« Il est fou ! »

« Oui ! Je suis fou d'elle ! » dit Jasper en se matérialisant à coté de moi.

Je m'accroche à sa main.

« Je l'aime Emmett ! Je ne l'oblige à rien, je ne lui fais pas de mal ! Passe un peu de temps avec nous et tu le comprendras ! »

Rosalie intervient :

« Mais oui, quelle bonne idée ! Restez donc manger ! Je serai ravie de faire votre connaissance ! »

M. McCarthy fixe Rose d'un air subjugué mais se reprend :

« Jasper, tu as commis une faute grave, je ne dois PAS te couvrir et tu le sais ! Tu ne le ferais pas pour moi ! »

J'explose :

« NON ! NOOOON ! Je vous en prie, ne dites rien, sinon on m'obligera à retourner chez ma mère et je n'ai aucune preuve contre mon beau-père, il me violera ce coup-ci ! Et je ne veux pas que Jasper aille en prison ! Non ! Non, non, non ! »

Jasper me serre contre lui et Rosalie me caresse les cheveux.

Mon prof de sport a l'air embêté :

« Bon, bon, d'accord ! Calme toi Br-Alice Je ne dirai rien pour le moment ! »

« Merci ! »

Il regarde Rosalie :

« Ça tient toujours cette proposition de déjeuner ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! »

Puis il regarde Jasper :

« Tu vas lui faire visiter la ville alors ? »

« Oui, mais hors de question de laisser Alice, elle est trop bouleversée ! »

« Je pourrai vous la faire visiter moi, cet après-midi, si vous voulez… »

« D'accord, à condition qu'on se tutoie ! »

« D'accord, Rosalie ! »

Il rougit.

J'en reste stupéfaite.

Im90, des muscles à faire pâlir M . Univers et il rougit face à Rose !

Jasper n'a pas l'air ravi, mais il n'ose rien dire.

Je suis mal remise de mon émotion et je bois un verre d'eau.

M. McCarthy discute avec Rose, longuement.

Je reste collée à Jasper.

La peur de le perdre m'a prise, je ne crois pas qu'elle me lâche avant très longtemps.

Jasper PDV

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Emmett est sympa de ne pas courir me dénoncer.

Ce que je fais est grave aux yeux de la loi.

Mais moi, je sais que c'est le contraire.

En une semaine, Alice a déjà changé.

Et en bien !

Elle se détend au fur et à mesure que la journée passe.

Le repas est finalement un moment joyeux.

Alice et moi avons préparé un poulet rôti et des pâtes.

Emmett dévore et drague ma sœur ostensiblement, mais je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il nous observe, Alice et moi.

Ma sœur l'apprivoise, et quand ils partent visiter la ville, il lui mange dans la main.

Alice est épuisée, et je l'oblige à faire une sieste non crapuleuse.

Quand elle se réveille, elle se met à travailler.

Du coup, je corrige des copies.

Quand Emmett et Rose arrivent, ils nous trouvent très studieux.

Le soir, avant de partir, Emmett me demande de venir parler avec lui dans mon bureau. Il sourit et je me détends un peu.

« Bon. Je ne dirai rien, Jazz. Alice est métamorphosée. Elle s'est un peu remplumée. Elle a bonne mine. Elle rit et elle a l'air autant amoureuse de toi que toi d'elle. Mais t'es dans la merde mon pote. Coucher avec une élève, même en étant fou amoureux… je voudrais pas être à ta place ! »

Je souris et lui tends la main :

« Merci Emmett. Et oui, je l'aime à la folie. C'est la femme de ma vie. Et elle ne sera pas éternellement mon élève ! »

Il prend un air goguenard :

« Sinon… Ta sœur est tout à fait à mon goût ! »

Je me crispe mais affiche un sourire forcé :

« J'avais remarqué ! »

« Je compte sortir avec elle ! »

« C'est à elle de décider ! »

« Et ouais ! »

Nous allons retrouver les filles.

Alice est en train de brosser Seth qui halète.

Rosalie a un air légèrement dégoûté en regardant mon amour brosser ardemment les poils de mon chien.

Emmett regarde Rosalie :

« Moi, je préfère les chats ! »

Rose lui rend un sourire :

« Moi aussi ! »

« J'en ai 3 chez moi, ça te dirait de les rencontrer ? »

Rose rougit mais acquiesce :

« Oh oui, volontiers ! »

Emmett tape dans ses mains :

« Parfait ! Je viens te chercher demain à midi ! »

« Génial ! »


	8. espoir

_**Voici la suite ! Attention ce chapitre peut -être difficile à lire...**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Rosalie aime bien Alice.

Elle me l'a dit et ça se voit de toutes façons.

Emmett et elle se sont rapprochés.

Tellement que ma sœur ne dort plus chez nous!

Parce que « chez moi » est devenu « chez nous ».

Notre foyer à Alice et à moi.

Elle s'habitue ,ma petite souris, et elle révèle sa vraie personnalité.

Que j'adore!

Elle est mutine, drôle et bavarde.

Elle qui m'a habituée à se taire ,butée, pendant des mois, babille à longueur de temps.

Elle a déjà fait tout son travail scolaire et je vois bien qu'elle s'ennuie un peu.

Alors je lui ai demandé de bien vouloir trier un peu ma garde robe.

Je savais qu'elle a un sens inné de la mode, mais là…

Je suis soufflé.

Elle a tout sorti, le sourire aux lèvres et elle trie impitoyablement chaque tee shirt, chaque jean…

« sérieusement Jazz ça date de l'adolescence de ton grand-père ce truc? »

« je le mets jamais! »

« j'espère bien! »

Bref là il y a 3 tas sur mon lit.

«Un tas « bon à donner ».

Un tas « passable pour jardiner- bricoler -trainer »

Un tas « bon à porter ».

Le dernier tas est de taille moyenne , mais le plus gros, et de loin, est celui bon à donner…

Alice est très fière d'elle;

Elle me plie soigneusement mes vêtements par affinités.

En gros elle me fait des ensembles, quoi.

« alors ce jean il faut le porter avec cette chemise et ce pull. Parce que le gris et le noir c'est très beau ensemble, et encore plus avec une couleur qui tranche un peu, du blanc, en l'occurrence! »

Je la regarde, amusé et attendrit.

Elle me sourit:

« il te manque des trucs de base dans ta garde robe mon cœur! »

« ah, et quoi? »

« un costume. Et des pantalons un peu plus classes. Et un jean gris, un pull à col en V noir et »

« achète le moi! »

« mais…comment? »

« internet! »

Galopade vers le bureau.

Je la suis.

Elle sait visiblement ou aller.

Je la regarde pianoter furieusement.

Elle sautille , toute excitée:

« OH! Regarde Jazz ce tee shirt bleu et gris! Il ira super bien avec tes yeux! »

Elle me sélectionne une douzaine de vêtements et je suis béat devant son gout et son assurance.

Je tique une seule fois.

Elle regarde un pull, l'air perplexe.

Puis elle dit, l'air dubitatif:

« bon, je pense que tu es encore assez jeune pour le porter! »

« oh dis donc! Je n'ai que 26 ans! »

« ah oui, c'est vrai, 26 ans… »

« oui, 27 en février! »

« ah »

« quoi ah, Alice? »

« non non , rien… »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

Je grogne:

« je suis pas si vieux! »

« mais non, mais non! »

Mais elle vire le pull du panier.

Je ris, mais jaune.

Quand elle a finit de me rhabiller sur un site que je ne connaissais même pas, elle me montre sa sélection.

J'adore. C'est beau, c'est classe, c'est mode, c'est mon look.

Et je sors ma carte bancaire pour faire le paiement.

« t'es pas obligé de tout aimer ni de tout acheter ! »

« j'adore! Et je prends! »

Puis une idée me traverse la tête:

« et toi? »

« quoi, moi? »

« il n'y a pas une section femme sur ton site? »

« si »

« ben commande toi des trucs! »

« non! »

« pourquoi pas? »

Elle a rougit et détourne le regard.

« besoin de rien… »

« Alice…. »

« j'ai encore le bon d'achat que tu m'as offert pour Noël, on verra après »

Son ton est très ferme mais je suis entrainé à l'endurance, avec mes élèves.

Je pianote et trouve la section femmes.

« soit tu choisis, soit je le fais pour toi »

Elle craque.

Et sélectionne avec une joie rentrée quelques tenues.

J'hésite.

Et je la regarde bien en face, puis clique sur la section « lingerie ».

Elle éclate de rire:

« choisis! »

« avec joie! C'est quoi ta taille? »

« 34 en culotte et 80B en soutien gorge! »

Je repère un ensemble rouge sexy mais pas trop. On va y aller doucement.

Puis un tout noir et un autre blanc adorable, transparent, et un dernier violet, très classe.

Je sélectionne, bavant presque.

Alice se racle la gorge:

« pour la culotte enfin, le string, mets plutôt 36,j'ai grossit depuis que je suis chez toi! »

Je ricane:

« tu n'as pas grossit, tu t'es remplumée! »

Elle me tire la langue.

On est le 30 décembre.

Charlie Swan revient dans la journée.

J'ai demandé à Rose de se tenir prête à venir ici, me remplacer auprès d'Alice.

Chez qui je sens une certaine tension.

On a su par Emmett que James est de retour en ville.

Vers 14H00 Rosalie arrive et je vais chez le shérif.

Il est inquiet de me voir:

« c'est à propos d'Alice? »

« oui »

Je lui raconte comment elle s'est réfugiée chez moi, ce à quoi elle a échappée, mais je passe sous silence le fait que nous sommes désormais un couple. J'insiste beaucoup sur le fait que ma sœur est chez moi et prend soin d'Alice.

Il vient avec moi.

Alice baisse la tête en le voyant.

Il s'agenouille à coté d'elle.

Elle est pale, mais fait preuve de son cran habituel:

« jurez moi que je ne reverrais plus jamais James… »

« plus jamais. Même si pour ça je dois te cacher à l'autre bout du pays chez mon ex femme! »

Alice cherche mon regard.

Je lui souris.

Elle se concentre.

Et parle.

« James trafique de la drogue. De 'herbe, de la coke, de l'héros, de l'exta, et d'autres encore. Je sais qu'il planque chez ses potes Demetri, et Alec, et aussi dans sa bagnole, mais c'est pas tout. Il…Je suis sure qu'il a tué un homme. Un de ses complices. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec un autre, un jour qu'il se croyait seul. Il y a environ 8 mois. Il a dit qu'il avait réglé le problème avec Marcus et que le corps était dans le vallon de la rivière Morks…James a toujours un couteau sur lui, et un flingue aussi. Il me les a montré plusieurs fois. Il les a encore… »

Rosalie et moi nous nous rapprochons et nous prenons par la main.

Le sherif Swan dévisage Alice.

Qui regarde ses mains.

« il t'a menacée, Alice? »

« pas directement. Mais il menace ma mère, et il lui dit que si elle ramène pas assez de fric il me mettra sur le trottoir à Seattle, ou alors il se débarrassera de moi »

« il a essayé de te violer? »

« oui »

« tu acceptes de porter plainte pour ça? »

« il n'y a aucune preuve, et je ne suis pas vierge alors »

« Alice, ça n'a pas d'importance, porte plainte. Avec tout ça il va prendre perpette normalement »

Alice réfléchit.

« je sais pas »

« prend ton temps. Rien ne presse »

Charlie Swan se lève et je remarque son visage marqué par les révélations d'Alice.

Il téléphone à la police de Port Angeles, et demande des renforts.

Le reste ne nous concerne plus.

Il nous dit, concentré:

« on va l'arrêter aujourd'hui. Amenez Alice ailleurs, s'il vous plait… »

Alice, lui demande, d'une petite voix:

« et ma mère? Qu'Est-ce qu'on va lui faire? »

« elle risque de tomber pour complicité… »

« oh…Non! »

Elle se met à pleurer, des grosses larmes de chagrin enfantin.

Le chef Swan l'enlace:

« elle passera un accord si elle est maligne! »

« je pourrai lui parler? »

« toi non, mais moi oui, je lui dirai! »

Alice respire profondément.

Charlie Swan lui dit:

« ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment, tu sais… »

« de faire une grosse arrestation? »

« non, de te débarrasser de James .Et si je peux mettre un peu d'intelligence dans la tête de ta mère, je le ferai! »

Il part et dès qu'il a quitté la pièce je serre Alice contre moi, à l'étouffer.

Rosalie prend les choses en main:

« Alice, ça te dit un petit shopping entre filles? »

« oui! »

« alors viens avec moi mon cœur! »

Je les regarde partir.

La colère m'étouffe.

J'appelle Emmett:

« t'as toujours un punching ball chez toi? »

« absolument! »

« j'en aurai besoin! »

« ramène tes fesses! »

Je vais chez Emmett, à pieds, puisque Rose a prit ma voiture.

Emmett me tend une paire de gants de boxe en silence.

Je commence à taper.

Je visualise James.

Je frappe, encore et encore.

La colère m'aveugle, au début, mais frapper me fait du bien.

Emmett me conseille et me fait placer.

Au début je frappe avec haine. Pius j'évacue ma colère petit à petit.

Je suis vidé.

Je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Pour verser quelques larmes libératrices.

Emmett me donne un grand verre d'eau quand je sors.

Je lui raconte.

Il est aussi pale que moi.

J'appelle Rosalie.

Alice va bien.

Elle est soulagée même, d'après ma sœur…

Je souffle.

Emmett se laisse glisser au sol à coté de moi.

« vous faites quoi pour le réveillon? »

« sous la couette »

Il rit.

« je me suis habitué à l'idée, finalement. Mais putain Jazz fais gaffe! »

« ouais! »

« t'en es raide, hein? »

« la femme de ma vie! »

« j'aime ta sœur »

« je te comprends »

On garde le silence, perdus dans nos pensées.

J'ai hâte de retrouver mon Alice, et de savoir comment s'est passé l'arrestation.

Mon téléphone sonne et je répond à Charlie Swan, le cœur battant:

« ça y est. Il est en garde à vue à Port Angeles. Victoria Brandon veut passer un accord »

_**Alice PDV**_

Je profite du dernier jour de l'année. Et quelle année… Jasper est là, comme s'il y avait toujours été. Après demain, la vie reprendra son cours. Mais je ne suis pas triste. Je suis optimiste. Je sais que je ne suis plus seule…

J'ai pu voir ma mère.

Elle était assise, face à une vitre sans teint, dans les locaux de la police de Port Angeles.

C'est le shérif Swan qui m'y a amenée.

J'ai pleuré, tout le long du chemin pour y aller.

Jasper me manquait.

Le shérif Swan m'a parlé de sa fille.

Bella.

« elle était ravie, pour le MP3, merci Alice tu as eu une superbe idée! »

J'ai sourit, à travers mes larmes.

J'ignore ce que je ressens pour Bella.

J'ai le sentiment de la connaitre, comme si nous avions une destinée commune.

La veille, j'avais rêvé d'elle. Je l'avais déjà vue en photo, et cette nuit là elle avait peuplé mes rêves, gentil fantôme plein de douceur.

Je l'ai beaucoup jalousée. Elle a un père formidable. Et moi, je donnerais énormément pour en avoir un. Mais finalement j'ai juste envie de m'en faire une amie, un jour...

Et puis, je suis rentrée dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Ma mère a levé les yeux vers moi.

J'ai senti ma gorge se dessécher.

Maman…

Elle n'est pas une bonne mère, mais je n'en ai pas d'autre.

Je me suis approchée d'elle et elle m'a prise dans ses bras.

On n'a pas parlé. Elle m'a frotté le dos et un souvenir très ancien est remonté à ma mémoire. Ce geste elle l'a déjà eu. Il y a longtemps.

Alors j'ai su que tout n'était pas perdu.

Le shérif de Port Angeles m'a prit par le bras et m'a doucement tirée en arrière.

Ma mère m'a regardée en face:

« pardon »

Elle a enfouit son visage dans ses bras, et la colère m'a envahit d'un seul coup.

Je l'ai frappée.

Fort.

Plusieurs fois.

Elle ne s'est pas défendue .

Charlie Swan est venu prêter main forte à son collègue de Port Angeles et il m'ont trainée hors de la pièce.

J'ai rué dans les bras de Charlie.

Je pleurais et rien ne pouvait me calmer.

« je la déteste! Je la déteste mais j'ai tellement besoin d'elle! »

Une des femmes du commissariat est venue me bercer, littéralement.

Si j'avais été en état, j'aurais sans doute savouré les têtes décomposées des policiers.

Quand ma colère a enfin été remplacée par l'épuisement, j'ai demandé ce qui allait lui arriver.

C'est Charlie Swan qui m'a répondu:

« elle va passer en jugement immédiat pour prostitution cet après-midi. L'avocat commis d'office va plaider coupable et le procureur va requérir du sursis. Elle n'est pas tombée pour complicité grâce à son accord mais si elle se prostitue à nouveau, elle risque gros…Mais en fait, normalement elle sortira ce soir… » _**(ndla: ça se passe à peu prêt comme ça aux USA)**_

J'ai relevé la tête.

Je savais ce que je voulais.

Je voulais rester à Forks, je voulais être proche de Jasper et…Oui, je voulais ma mère.

J'ai fouillé dans mon sac.

Celui que Jasper m'avait offert.

J'en ai sorti deux billets de 20 dollars et je les ai tendu à la policière:

« donnez les à ma mère, qu'elle puisse prendre un taxi! »

Le silence qui a suivit ma déclaration était pesant.

Charlie a replié mes doigts sur ma main:

« non, c'est bon, je m'en occupe ».

Je suis repartie, finalement je n'étais venue que pour pleurer…

Je frissonne.

Je n'ai pas froid, mais les souvenirs me rendent malades.

Ma mère est de retour , elle est dans le mobil home.

Et moi j'y retourne demain.

Jasper me caresse le dos.

Pas du tout comme ma mère l'a fait.

C'est un geste tendre et surtout sensuel.

Il me couvre de la couette, parce que sa caresse me fait frissonner encore.

Je regarde l'heure.

Il est bientôt minuit.

Je le pousse sur le dos, en travers du lit, et il plisse le nez.

Je l'embrasse et il m'aide à me positionner sur lui.

Je glisse le long de son membre et je soupire de bien être.

« je t'aime Alice… »

Notre étreinte a un gout de mélancolie, du moins au début.

Nous allons devoir nous adapter à une nouvelle vie.

Mais on va y arriver.

On s'aime…

Après, quand l'orgasme nous laisse enlacés et heureux, il m'interroge doucement, parce que les 12 coups de minuit ont retenti il y a quelques minutes:

« J'ai prit une seule bonne résolution cette année: être heureux avec toi! Et toi mon amour?»

Je me serre encore plus contre lui

« la même que toi. Et puis…Vivre autrement avec ma mère! »


	9. équilibre

_**Voici le chapitre du jour!**_

_**Il reste encore deux chapitres après celui-ci avant l'arrivée de Bella et Edward (l'OS sera donc le 12° chapitre de cette fic) ,bonne lecture!**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Salle des profs. Vendredi. 10H00. Pause café. On est tous là. Même Emmett, qui rigole en faisant tourner un ballon de basket dans ses mains, à coté de moi.

Alice me manque.

Elle n'a pas pu venir hier soir et elle me manque,physiquement bien sur, et surtout sentimentalement.

Je crois que je suis devenu totalement accro à elle.

J'ai très peu et surtout très mal dormit.

Je serrais son tee shirt contre moi, enfouissant ma tête dedans pour tenter de retrouver son odeur.

Je l'ai à peine croisée ce matin, devant la salle de langues et elle m'a lancé un très bref regard, mais qui en disant tellement long…

Je sais bien qu'elle ne veut pas, mais je vais lui acheter un téléphone portable.

Qu'on puisse au moins se téléphoner et s'envoyer des textos quand on est séparés par la force des choses!

Je suis concentré sur mon café et je dois faire des efforts pour participer un minimum à la conversation.

Conversation que Tanya a un peu tendance a monopoliser, comme d'habitude…

« La petite Weber m'a lachée pour demain soir! Elle a RDV avec Ben .Pffff…Je vous jure! Elle est bien comme baby sitter, je sais que je peux avoir confiance ! Comment je vais faire moi, demain? »

Au lieu de se réjouir qu'Angela ait un petit ami, elle se centre sur elle-même.

Typiquement du Tanya…

Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je relève le nez et je dis:

« Alice »

Tanya me dévisage, surprise, tandis qu'Emmett se fige à coté de moi.

Tanya me regarde finalement d'un air mauvais.

Le courant n'est jamais passé entre A lice et elle.

« quoi Alice? »

« tu sais bien qu'elle cherche toujours ce genre de petits boulots! Pourquoi tu ne lui proposerais pas? »

Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme plusieurs fois.

« parce que je n'ai pas confiance en Brandon! »

Je serre les poings:

« Alice est parfaitement digne de confiance et tu le sais très bien. Tu a des à priori sur elle, mais je suis certain qu'elle s'occuperait très bien de te gamine le temps d'une nuit! »

Emmett me donne un léger coup de poing, histoire de me calmer et de ne pas me faire prendre.

Je respire profondément.

Tanya m'énerve, mais Alice ne mérite pas que je fasse de bétises.

Jane intervient alors.

« depuis la rentrée de janvier, je trouve qu'Alice a énormément changé. Rien que ses tenues, par exemple : elle est à la mode à présent, plus provocante. Elle s'est ouverte sur le monde et ses résultats sont les meilleurs de sa classe dans pas mal de matières! Elle est mignonne et futée , elle ferait une excellente baby sitter Tanya! »

Je regarde Jane furtivement.

Je sais qu'elle apprécie Alice. Elle l'a toujours défendue.

Je ne connais pas le passé de Jane, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est probablement pas très différent de celui d'Alice.

En attendant, Tanya est coincée.

Parce qu'Emmett en rajoute:

« c'est vrai que depuis l'arrestation de son beau-père, la petite est métamorphosée! »

Je respire. Tout le monde met le changement d'Alice sur le compte de l'arrestation de James.

Ce qui m'arrange bien.

Seul Emmett est bien entendu au courant de la vérité, mais je sais qu'il ne me donnera pas.

Tanya pince les lèvres.

« bon, très bien, je demanderai à Brandon de garder Irina demain soir. En espérant que tout ira bien avec la petite protégée de Jasper! »

Je la toise. Elle baisse les yeux la première.

Elle sait qu'Alice sera géniale avec sa fille. Elle sera même sans doute jalouse, au final!

Et puis….Peut-être que je pourrai passer voir Alice chez Tanya une fois qu'Irina sera endormie.

J'irai en vélo, pour ne pas me faire repérer…

_**Alice PDV**_

Bon, une heure de bio et ensuite j'aurai enfin histoire avec Jazz.

J'ai hate de le voir.

J'aime bien le destabiliser quand il fait son cours. Je ne fais rien de spécial, je le regarde simplement, et lui souris de temps en temps.

Mais je crois que le simple fait de me voir lui rappelle d'excellents souvenirs et lui donne chaud.

C'est le dernier cours de la journée, et l'un comme l'autre savons que je m'attarderai dans la classe, et pas pour nettoyer le tableau…

La pimbèche de service, alias Miss Denali, a l'air remontée.

Je fais profil bas et me tasse dans un coin, notant le cours sans la ramener.

Elle a tendance à passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un quand elle est dans cet état là, et ça tombe le plus souvent sur moi.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

J'ai juste une remarque acide sur ma façon de me tenir.

« tiens toi droite Brandon, tu finiras voutée sinon! »

Je me redresse, concentrant mes pensées sur Jasper.

Ne pas sauter à la gorge de ma prof de bio… Ca m'attirerait des tas d'ennuis

Je la regarde.

Elle est belle, pourtant. Dans le genre blonde scandinave dominatrice, elle est parfaite.

Jeune, elle doit avoir à peine 30 ans. Mais il y a quelque chose de dur en elle.

Je fais comme Rosalie m'a dit.

J'essaye de l'imaginer petite fille.

Quel genre était-elle?

Pour être si dure à l'age adulte, elle a du être une enfant malmenée par ses camarades. Comme moi je l'ai été. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas rencontré un Jasper pour l'aimer.

Une bouffée de compassion m'emporte.

Je vois une petite fille très blonde, mal habillée (je sais par Jasper qu'elle a connu une enfance assez pauvre) et dont les autres se moquent sans pitié.

Je réussis à passer outre son comportement.

Et même j'arrive à lui sourire. Ce qui a l'air de lui couper se moyens. Je crois que Tanya Denali sait réagir aux coups et aux insultes, mais elle est incapable de gérer la gentillesse et les sourires.

Je le sais. Je le comprends. J'étais comme ça, avant.

Alors ,quand elle me demande de rester, à la fin du cours, je ne comprends pas.

Et je fulmine, à la fois parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, et surtout parce que je vais en cours d'histoire et que perdre ne serait-ce que 30 secondes de classe avec mon Jasper me rend dingue.

Je suis sur la défensive.

Je le sais, elle le sait.

Elle grimace un sourire.

« Hum, Br-Alice, j'ai besoin d'une baby sitter pour ma fille, demain soir. Je suis invitée aux 30 ans d'une amie à Seattle. J'y passerai la nuit, et ne reviendrai qu'en début de matinée. Jasper, je veux dire, M. Withlock, t'a chaudement recomandée. Alors j'ai décidé de te donner une chance. J'ai conscience que c'est très long, toute la soirée, toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée, mais je te payerai 100 dollars, ça t'ira? »

« eh bien ,oui, bien sur, mais je, enfin, je veux dire, votre fille ne me connait pas, elle va accepter de rester avec moi? »

« ah oui…Passe chez moi en début de soirée, vous ferez connaissance! »

« OK! Comment elle s'appelle? Quel age elle a? »

« Elle s'appelle Irina et elle a 4 ans. »

« je ne sais pas ou vous habitez »

« je m'arrangerai avec Jasper. Il t'aménera, à présent file à ton prochain cours! »

Je m'installe en cours d'histoire, perturbée.

Garder la mioche ne me fait pas peur.

Mais je suis surprise d'avoir été choisie.

Quand le cours s'achève, je sors normalement.

Je discute avec Mike devant mon casier.

Puis, quand tout le monde quitte l'établissement, je me faufile à nouveau dans la classe d'histoire.

Je m'immobilise sur le seuil et recule vivement.

Tanya est dans la classe avec Jasper.

Elle ne m'a pas vue.

Lui si.

J'écoute.

« bon, tu l'amènes ce soir vers 18H00 alors? »

« pas de problème, Tanya »

« tu sais, tu peux encore venir à l'anniversaire de Kate avec moi demain! »

« non merci Tanya, vraiment… »

« comme tu voudras! »

Je me recule jusqu'à la porte suivante et me tapis dans l'encadrement.

Etre petite et maigre a ses avantages.

Quand j'entends les pas de Tanya s'éloigner, je cours jusque dans la classe.

Jasper referme la porte à clef derrière moi et je lui saute dans les bras;

Il me serre contre lui et ses lèvres fondent sur les miennes.

Il m'attrappe par les fesses et je m'enroule autour de lui.

Il me dépose sur le bureau et quitte ma bouche juste le temps de quelques mots.

« je t'aime Alice, je t'aime si fort »

Ses mains déboutonnent mon jean et je soulève les hanches pour qu'il me l'enlève.

Lui se contente de déboutonner sa braguette et je sors son membre de son boxer moi-même.

J'aime le caresser, le sentir durcir encore sous mes doigts.

Il geint ,haletant.

Nos bouches sont toujours soudées et il m'attire par les fesses, tout au bord du bureau. Il enfile un préservatif d'une seule main, me caressant de l'autre.

Une poussée et je le sens forcer le passage dans mon antre.

Une autre et il bute au fond.

Je geins de contentement dans sa bouche et il commence se mouvements en moi.

Je suis prête à le recevoir, mais il lui faut malgré tout plusieurs allées et venues pour que je m'adapte à sa taille et que nos mouvements se synchronisent et que le plaisir s'installe pour de bon.

Il me rend dingue.

Littéralement.

C'est si bon.

Il me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Des baisers, des caresses, de la douceur, du plaisir.

Et de l'amour.

Nous nous aimons.

Si fort… Je sais que je ne prendrais pas autant de plaisir si je n'étais pas à ce point amoureuse de lui…

Le plaisir monte, au fur et à mesure qu'il bouge en moi.

Je le sens me fendre en deux, brèche ouverte au plaisir absolu.

Je perds pied.

Il m'encourage, me caressant les cheveux, me murmurant les mots qui me font craquer.

« je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime tant. Tu es encore plus belle quand tu jouis mon ange, j'aime te voir comme ça, ça me rend encore plus amoureux de toi »

Je ne peux plus y échapper à présent et je me concentre sur la lave qui nait dans mon ventre et se répend vers mon centre de plaisir.

Et quand je bascule je lui réponds enfin.

« moi aussi je t'aime, oh oui je t'aime! »

Et ça me fait jouir.

L'orgasme balaye ma pudeur et je lui répète moi aussi que je l'aime, à la folie.

Il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre dans le plaisir.

Il me tient contre lui, bien serrée, tandis qu'il rale mon prénom et que je sens son sperme faire frémir le préservatif.

Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser beaucoup de place à la tendresse, après.

Mais c'est lui qui me rhabille, avec la douceur et la tendresse qui le caractérisent.

Je l'aide moi aussi.

Il me regarde, et le bleu de son regard est émerveillé.

L'intensité de son amour pour moi me donne des ailes.

Une fois totalement rhabillés, je me pelotonne contre lui.

Je suis bien, détendue, mon ventre est apaisé, je ronronne presque.

Il me sourit:

« je dois t'amener chez Tanya. Pour une fois on aura une bonne raison de se montrer ensemble! »

« c'est grace à toi le baby sitting il parait! »

« en partie! »

Je sors pas la fenêtre, comme toujours, puisque je suis censée avoir quitter l'établissement depuis longtemps.

Je rejoins la route en coupant à travers le parking désert.

Jasper me récupère au début de la nationale.

Je monte, pour une fois, à l 'avant!

Il m'amène directement chez Tanya.

Elle vit dans une maison de taille moyenne sur Main Street.

Ce n'est pas très loin de chez le chef Swan.

Je passerai le voir, tout à l 'heure, pour lui dire que j'ai un baby sitting. Il sera fier de moi.

Jasper sonne.

La porte s'ouvre sur une petite fille adorable

Elle ressemble à Tanya, mais elle est moins blonde et surtout elle a un air gentil.

Je me penche pour être à sa hauteur. »

"Hé! Salut! C'est toi Irina? »

« oui! Et c'est toi Alice? »

« oui! Tu sais que je vais venir demain soir quand ta maman sera à un anniversaire? »

« oui ze sais! Tu vas zouer avec moi aux pets shop hein? »

« bien sur! »

Elle me prend par la main et me tire dans le salon.

Sur la table basse, une impressionnante collection de pet shop s'étale.

Je siffle entre mes dents, admirative.

« mais tu les a tous? »

« oh non! Heureusement! Si elle les a tous un jour il ne me restera plus qu'à déménager! »

Je sursaute. Je n'avais pas entendu Tanya entrer dans la pièce.

Je la regarde et reste soufflée.

Elle n'est plus la même personne.

Elle est habillée et coiffée comme plus tot dans la journée, mais son visage est rayonnant.

Elle regarde sa fille et je comprends qu'elle l'adore.

Elle n'accorde pas d'attention à Jasper ou à moi, même si elle nous propose poliment à boire.

Non, elle regarde sa fille.

Avec adoration;

Je vais avoir du mal à détester Tanya, dorénavant.

Je m'installe par terre, avec Irina, et fais connaissance avec une bonne trentaine de pet shop.

Je craque sur un hamster et Irina, gentiment, me dit qu'elle me le prétera demain soir.

Vers 18H45, Jasper annonce qu'il va me reconduire chez moi.

J'embrasse Irina et dit au revoir à Tanya.

Dans la voiture, je fais part de mon ressenti à Jasper:

« hé bien à présent on sait qu'elle est humaine. Je n'aurais jamais cru la barbie capable d'amour mais visiblement elle adore sa fille! Tant mieux. Un bon point pour elle! »

Il me sourit.

Il s'arrête devant chez Charlie Swan et je sonne à la porte.

Il n'a pas l'air surpris de me voir, mais il est heureux quand je lui explique qu'on me confie une fillette. Je suis heureuse de gagner de l'argent bien sur, mais c'est surtout le fait qu'on ait confiance en moi qui me touche.

« tu seras une très chouette baby sitter, Alice et je serai fier de toi! »

Il m'embrasse sur les deux joues.

Il a un air presque timide, puis il se décide:

« ma fille, Bella, elle va venir vivre ici. Pour y finir le Lycée. Elle arrivera dans l'été. Fin aout ,sans doute. Je suis sur que vous vous entendrez bien! Tu me crois si je te dis que je compte les jours? »

Je sens une bouffée de joie m'envahir:

« mais c'est génial Cha-Chef Swan! Je suis heureuse pour vous! »

Jasper est amusé par ma joie, quand je remonte dans la voiture.

Officiellement il me ramène chez moi.

Il s'engage dans mon chemin.

Je sors de la voiture rapidement et entre dans le mobil home.

Ma mère m'embrasse. Avoir quitté James et ralenti la bouteille lui a vraiment fait du bien.

Je prépare mon sac.

Elle ne me demande pas ou je vais.

Elle le sait.

Avant de partir, l'angoisse me submerge;

« tu as de quoi manger? »

« oui ne t'en fais pas! »

J'insiste:

« tu vas manger quoi? »

Elle ouvre la frigo et me montre un paquet de saucisses ,puis le placard et je vois une boite de haricots verts, des chips et des bananes.

Bon.

Il ne fait pas froid dans le mobil home.

La chaudière tourne.

Il y a eu une erreur, début janvier.

On nous a livré du fioul, une cuve pleine, en disant que c'était payé d'avance. J'étais là, ma mère déposait au commissariat, et j'ai insisté en répétant qu'li y avait forcément une erreur, mais le type a juré que non.

Alors on a plus froid.

J'espère juste que ça ne manque à personne. _**(ndla:il n'y a eu aucune erreur. C'est Jasper qui a fait livré le fioul.)**_

Je vais pour sortir quand ma mère me dit:

« J'ai un copain qui va passer ce soir. »

Je soupire. J'espérais vraiment que ma mère arrête les passes…

« Alice, c'est vraiment un copain. Pas un client. »

« tu fais comme tu veux. Ne te fais pas taper dessus, c'est tout… »

Elle se mord les lèvres.

« crache le morceau! »

« c'est un flic de Port Angeles. Il était là quand James s'est fait coincer! »

Je la dévisage;

Je retiens mon rire.

« c'est cool maman! »

Je m'engouffre dans la voiture.

Jasper démarre et je me planque au sol dès qu'il quitte le chemin de terre.

On arrive chez lui au son du CD que je lui ai offert à Noël.

Il se gare et je sors dans le garage.

On va directement à la cuisine.

J'adore cuisiner avec lui.

Ce soir on fait des spaghettis bolognaise maison.

Il ne me laisse pas hacher l'oignon parce que ça me fait pleurer alors j'épluche les carottes.

On bavarde à batons rompus.

J'aime parler avec lui.

On peut aborder tous les sujets.

Il est très cultivés et j'apprends plein de trucs, mais je sais qu'il en apprend avec moi aussi.

Depuis un mois et demi que je suis avec Jasper j'ai un peu grandit (j'ai prit 1 cm) et j'ai prit du poids aussi.

On ne voit plus mes côtes, ni les os de mes hanches et de mes épaules.

Jasper adore. Moi aussi. Je me sens moins vulnérable et faible.

Emmett me fait courir plus longtemps, du coup et ça ne m'épuise plus.

Je suis reconnaissante. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment le lui montrer en fait.

J'espère qu'il comprend.

_**Jasper PDV**_

J'aime observer Alice en train de cuisiner. On voit que c'est pour elle une tache très importante!

Je sais qu'elle angoisse un peu pour le baby sitting.

Elle ne le reconnaitra jamais, mais je la connais suffisamment bien, à présent, pour le savoir.

Mais moi je sais que tout ira bien..

J'ai une idée, pour lui faire penser à autre chose…

« Alice…Je vais t'acheter un téléphone portable »

Elle se dandine en fronçant les sourcils.

Je souris en prévision de la petite guerre qui s'annonce…

Moue boudeuse.

Air concentré.

Soupir.

Attaque.

« pourquoi faire, d'abord? »

« parce que tu peux avoir besoin de moi, parce que je peux avoir besoin de toi, parce que j'ai envie de juste entendre ta voix quand on est pas ensemble, que je veux aussi pouvoir t'envoyer des textos »

Elle se mord la lèvre.

« je me sens déjà assez redevable comme ça Jasper! »

Je passe à l'attaque offensive proprement dite.

Je l'enlace et couvre son cou et sa nuque de baisers.

Elle adore ça.

Elle gémit et d'un coup elle se dégage et sautille:

« j'ai une idée: je m'achéterai un portable avec ce que je vais gagner avec le baby sitting! »

Elle m'a eue!

« OK bébé, mais je paye le forfait! »

Elle fait la moue.

Je la serre contre moi.

Mon petit lutin diabolique et tétu…

« on fait des compromis Alice, comme dans tous les couples! »

Elle me tire la langue et je sais que j'ai gagné.

On se couche tot, parce qu'on veut profiter de chaque seconde de nos étreintes, après une douche à deux dont nous savons parfaitement qu'elle est un long préliminaire...

Alice rit quand je la tourne tendrement sur le ventre.

J'ai beau montrer un maximum de douceur, à présent qu'elle est habituée aux rapports j'ai bien du mal à cacher ma passion pour la levrette.

Heureusement, elle aime aussi.

J'ai envie de tendresse aussi.

Alors je m'allonge au maximum sur elle, prenant appui sur mes avant bras, elle tend ses fesses désormais adorablement rondes vers moi et j'entame de lents et doux va et vient.

Elle halète et frémit à chacun de mes mouvements en elle.

Elle est douce, et chaude.

Je me perds en elle avec volupté.

Je murmure à coté de son oreille.

« je t'aime, tu es tellement douce et serrée, mon amour je t'aime de plus en plus… »

Au bout d'un long moment d'une intensité amoureuse et sexuelle que je ne peux connaitre qu'avec Alice, elle tourne la tête vers moi:

« plus…J'ai besoin de plus! Vas-y plus fort! Plus profond! Je t'en prie! »

J'accède à sa demande, butant le lus fort et le plus profondément possible en elle.

Très vite, ses cris se font puissants et je dois aller chercher au plus profond de moi-même le self control pour ne pas venir tout de suite en elle…

Elle crie sans discontinuer à présent et je sens l'orgasme s'emparer d'elle: ses chairs si douces se font étau autour de mon membre fiché en elle.

Je ne contiens plus et le plaisir me fait cabrer tandis que je jouis en elle, serrant les dents sous la coulée de chaleur qui m'envahit.

Je la serre contre moi.

Jamais je ne la laisserai partir, jamais.

La symbiose entre nous est si forte…

Nous restons enlacés, haletants, sans avoir besoin de nous parler, de longues minutes. Je me débarrasse du préservatif d'une seule main, pour ne pas avoir à la lacher…

Je m'aperçois qu'elle a sombré dans le sommeil et je nous recouvre de la couette.

Je dors comme un loir, cette nuit-là: elle est avec moi.


	10. baby sitting

_**AVIS DE RECHERCHE: Alexa27 (elle a un compte) recherche une fic, hélas je ne peux pas l'aider, ça ne me dit rien! Voici le résumé:**_

_**Voici un rÃ©sumÃ© de ce que je me souvien de cette fic ...**_

Bella vie chez sa mÃ¨re , mais elle est vraiment malheureuse de cette  
cituation , elle voudrai vivre chez son pÃ¨re et son frÃ¨re Emmett .  
Elle fini par y aller et rencontre Edward , et si je ne me trompe pas , dans  
cette histoire elle a subit de l'abus par son beau-pÃ¨re .  


_**Si ça vous parle merci de lui envoyer un message! (sauf absolue necessité je préfèrerais ne pas faire l'intermédiaire, je suis à la bourre niveau écriture en c emoment!)**_

_**MERCI POUR ELLE!**_

_**Place à nos amoureux!**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Nous passons la journée du samedi à travailler et à cuisiner.

Alice me taquine.

« La matière ou on a le plus de boulot c'est l 'histoire/géo, tu le crois ça? Alors que franchement ça sert à quoi hein? »

Je ricane et lui claque les fesses.

« Sans rire Jazz, c'est vrai en plus! Il n'y a que toi pour nous infliger une interro par semaine! »

« C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que vous appreniez toutes vos leçons! Et arrête de raler je te prie Mademoiselle Brandon :tu es ma meilleure élève en histoire /géo! »

« Ne m'en parle pas, Jessica Stanley m'a même demandé comment je faisais pour n'avoir que des A! »

« Et tu lui as répondu quoi? »

« Que je couche avec le prof, bien sur! »

Je suis partagé entre l'effroi et le rire:

« ALICE! Non mais t'es folle? »

Elle me sourit:

« T'inquiètes! Je lui dit aussi que je couchais avec la prof de littérature et celle de bio, les matières ou j'ai les meilleures notes de la classe! »

J'en reste méditatif un bon moment, la regardant souffrir sur un exercice de maths.

Alice est géniale. Elle ose des trucs qui ne passent qu'avec elle !

Je continue à corriger les copies de terminale.

Vers 17H00 elle file prendre une douche.

Je l'y rejoins et la savonne intégralement.

Je caresse suggestivement ses fesses mais elle me donne une pitchenette sur le nez:

« Non! Je veux rester en pleine forme pour affronter l'armada de pet shop! »

Je gromelle et boude, pour la forme, alors elle me donne un long baiser langoureux.

Mais elle comme moi savons que j'irai la voir, plus tard dans la soirée.

Elle enfile un jean, un pull gris à capuche avec un tee shirt blanc qui dépasse du pull, lui arrivant aux haut des cuisses devant mais s'arrondissant en remontant derrière, pour laisser dépasser ses fesses, craquantes dans le jean qu'elles remplissent divinement, ce que j'adore , trouvant ça ultra sexy, et ses bottes noires qu'elle regarde souvent en marchant.

Je lui tends son manteau et on monte en voiture.

Je me gare devant chez Tanya.

Cette dernière est fin prête.

Vétue d'une longue robe noire fendue sur le coté et de talons aiguilles,coiffée de manière sophistiquée, elle ne me fait strictement aucun effet.

Je ne vois plus qu'Alice…

Je tache de rester neutre en voyant Alice se mettre à genoux pour embrasser Irina.

Cette dernière porte un petit jean et un pull rouge avec évidement un pet shop chat dessus…

Elle a aussi d'adorables petites pantoufles en forme de lapins, sur lesquelles Alice s'extasie.

Irina se gonfle de fierté.

Tanya aussi.

« Maman, Alice elle pourra me maquiller? »

Tanya regarde Alice:

« Oui, un peu, mais légèrement et tu la démaquilleras dans son bain, d'accord? »

Alice opine de la tête.

Je pars en même temps que Tanya.

Je reviendrai vers 21H30, puisqu' Alice a pour consigne de coucher la petite vers 21H00.

Je rentre chez moi et sors mon carnet de croquis.

Je le planque soigneusement tout en haut de mon armoire, pour qu'Alice ne tombe pas dessus.

Je n'ai pas honte des dessins que j'ai réalisé dessus, mais ils représentent Alice dans un futur que j'espère pas trop lointain.

Alice en robe de mariée.

Alice enceinte, nue ou habillée.

Alice allaitant un nouveau-né;

J'y ajoute Alice jouant avec une fillette aux cheveux blonds et un bébé garçon aux boucles brunes.

Notre future famille…

Seth frétille , plein d'espoir.

Je le caresse:

« Elle revient demain mon grand! Désolé! »

Il s'assied, piteux.

Je regarde l'heure toutes les 5 minutes.

Je finis par prendre mon téléphone.

J'appelle Edward. Je l'ai un peu négligé depuis que je suis avec Alice.

On discute un long moment. Il en a ras le bol de Seattle, ce que je comprends tout à fait puisque je l'ai vécu il y a 3 ans.

« Je me demande si je ne vais pas venir moisir dans ton bled, Jazz! »

« Tu peux demander ta mutation, on sait jamais! On fera un max de VTT! »

Quand on raccroche, je me demande s'il ne va pas réellement franchir le pas, un de ces jours.

D'un coté je serais ravi d'avoir mon ami plus prêt de moi, de l'autre, je devrais le mettre au courant, pour Alice, et ça me dérange.

Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, tout le monde n'est pas aussi tolérant qu'Emmett…

Je tourne à nouveau en rond.

21H30 va bien finir par arriver!

_**Alice PDV**_

C'est génial.

Irina est tout simplement adorable.

On joue aux pet shops.

Puis aux barbies.

Je m'éclate à créer des tenus pour les barbies et Irina applaudit à chaque fois, conquise.

Ensuite je la maquille.

« Ze veux un maquillaze de santeuse de rock! »

Je m'exécute et elle est ravie. Ensuite elle me maquille, ou plutôt me barbouille à mon tour.

Je me sens bien avec Irina. Pas de jugement, pas d'idées préconçues, pas de suspiçion…

Puis je la fais manger.

Tanya a prévu du blanc de poulet et des haricots verts.

Il y a même une part pour moi.

Ce n'est pas mauvais, mais loin d'être aussi bon que la cuisine de Jasper.

Un yaourt au chocolat en dessert.

On monte à l'étage.

« Tu sais Alice, z 'ai le droit d'avoir du bain moussant à la fraise! C'est celui-là! »

Je l'aide à en mettre un peu.

Elle se déshabille et je mets directement ses habits dans le panier de linge sale.

Une fois dans l'eau, je la savonne.

« Maman elle a dit pas besoin de faire les seveux, en plus moi ze pleure quand on me lave les seveux! »

« OK princesse! »

« Ze suis une princesse? »

« Mais oui! »

« Z'ai un prince tu sais à l'école! Il s'appelle Matt! T'as un amoureux toi? »

Je lui souris:

« Oui j'en ai un! »

« comment il s'appelle? »

« C'est un secret Miss! »

« ooooh…. »

Je craque devant sa mine consternée.

« Il s'appelle Mike »

Je rigole toute seule.

Elle va le dire à sa mère qui en sera pour ses frais si elle espérait des révélations croustillantes!

Irina est très fière de me montrer son pyjama violet et blanc avec Dora l'exploratrice dessus.

Je m'installe en tailleur à coté d'elle et lui raconte l'histoire des 3 petits cochons.

Elle écoute en suçant son pouce.

L'histoire terminée, je l'embrasse, lui donne un verre d'eau et laisse la petite lumière, comme elle me demande.

Je reste sur le pallier, certaine qu'elle va me rappeler.

Ca ne loupe pas.

Je lui chante une chanson, puis quand elle me rappelle la deuxième fois l'amène faire pipi.

Elle s'endort ensuite, calmement.

Je n'ai pas d'expèrience mais je me doute que c'est une enfant facile.

On gratte à la porte de la cuisine.

C'est mon Jasper!

Il rentre son vélo et le pose en appui contre l'évier.

On va directement se coucher dans la chambre d'amis que Tanya m'a préparée.

Si elle savait qu'on y fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit elle serait furieuse!

Le lendemain matin il s'en va à 5H30, pour qu'on ne se fasse pas prendre. Il me couvre de baisers sur le pas de la porte. Il a du mal à partir, c'est évident. Jasper est un vrai pot de colle! Et bien entendu j'adore ça!

C'est dur.

Je me recouche et m'installe à l'endroit ou il a dormit.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais je me rendors et je suis réveillée à 8H30 par Irina.

Elle est toute contente de me voir.

Je la fais déjeuner, puis je monte avec elle, j'enlève les draps de mon lit et les fourre dans la machine à laver.

Puis je fais son lit, range sa chambre et je m'habille,après une toilette rapide.

On s'installe alors devant son armoire et je m'amuse énormément à lui trouver une tenue parfaite.

Je finis par me décider et lui fait enfiler un leggings noir, une robe en velours ample avec un volant au bas violette et un gilet se fermant par un seul bouton gris foncé.

Elle est magnifique.

Une pare de chaussettes grises, ses babies rose et elle est tout simplement parfaite.

Elle s'installe contre moi sur le canapé et je lui raconte l'histoire du renard et de la petite poule blanche.

Elle est passionnée.

On lit d'autres livres, puis on joue aux petits chevaux.

Je la regarde et dans mon coeur une drole d'émotion nait et grossit.

Je sais, parce qu'il y a fait de subtiles allusions, que Jasper a envie d'avoir des enfants.

Bien sur je suis bien trop jeune, mais à mots couverts il m'a dit qu'il pensait que je serai une bonne maman et qu'il commencerait à m'en parler sérieusement quand j'aurai 19/20 ans.

Jusqu'à présent j'ai fait la sourde oreille, parce que je ne me sentais pas prête du tout, mais là...Avec Irina qui rit à coté de moi, je me dis que oui, j'ai envie d'avoir des bébés avec lui.

Je suis assez euphorique, du coup, quand Tanya arrive.

Elle embrasse sa fille et je me lève .

Elle me tend une enveloppe, que je fourre dans ma poche en la remerciant.

"Tout s'est bien passé?"

"Oh oui, elle est adorable!"

Irina s'accroche à ma jambe:

"Je veux pas que tu partes!"

Je la prends dans mes bras:

"Je reviendrai te voir!"

Tanya approuve:

"Elle te gardera à nouveau ma chérie!"

Je souris. Ca me fait du bien d'être reconnue, même si c'est par Tanya.

Je veux faire preuve de gentillesse et je lui dis:

"Irina est une enfant vraiment géniale, elle me donne envie d'avoir des enfants moi aussi!"

Tanya fronce les sourcils, interrogative.

Surprise, j'ajoute:

"Plus tard, bien entendu!"

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

"Sincèrement, Alice...Tu t'es regardée? Tu es minuscule, et maigre comme tout! Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu puisses porter un bébé un jour!"

_**Jasper PDV**_

J'entends la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

Ca, c'est mon Alice !

Elle entre toujours par là, parce que la cuisine donne sur la forêt et qu'elle ne se fera pas remarquer.

Je me dirige à sa rencontre.

Je reste figé.

Son expression est d'une incroyable tristesse.

Je la prends par les épaules, inquiet :

« Alice ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Elle craque tout de suite et fond en larmes.

Je la presse contre mon torse, dépassé, et malgré ses sanglots elle articule :

« Il…Il faut qu'on se sépare ! Il vaut mieux maintenant que…Plus tard ! »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me dit ça, mais vu comment elle pleure et s'accroche à moi en parlant de rupture, j'en conclue sans mal qu'elle ne veut pas me quitter, mais qu'elle s'y sent contrainte…

« Alice ? Tanya a comprit quelque chose ? »

Elle fait non de la tête, tandis que ses pleurs redoublent.

Je la fais asseoir et lui donne un verre d'eau.

Quand ses larmes se tarissent un peu, je l'interroge doucement :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tanya m'a dit que je ne pourrai pas avoir d'enfant parce que je suis trop petite et trop maigre ! Et je sais que tu as envie d'en avoir, alors je préfère que tu me quittes maintenant que dans 10 ans parce que je ne pourrai pas te donner de bébés et »

Je la serre contre moi à l'étouffer.

« C'est n'importe quoi Alice ! Tanya est jalouse, c'est tout ! Je t'aime mon amour et d'abord je suis persuadé que tu me feras plein de magnifiques bébés et ensuite même si ça n'était pas le cas jamais je ne te quitterai pour ça ! »

Elle me sourit, mais la détresse dans ses yeux est toujours là.

« Elle a raison tu sais. Je suis minuscule, et maigrichonne, c'est vrai que ça peut stopper l'ovulation… »

« Alice, tu mesure 1m50 ! »

« Et demi… »

Je rie.

« ouais et demi ! et combien tu pèses ? »

Elle soupire.

« 39… »

Ah oui… Normal que je la porte si facilement !

« Je suis sur que ça ne veut rien dire mon amour ! Tanya est une garce. Elle a du sentir que sa fille t'adore, et comme elle est d'un naturel jaloux elle a pas supporté alors elle t'a balancé une vacherie ! »

« Tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir des bébés un jour ! »

Elle murmure ça, le nez dans ma chemise.

Moi mon cœur bat fort et je frotte son dos, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je t'en ferais 6 ou 7,promis ! »

« Bah 2 ou 3 ce sera déjà pas mal ! »

« Bon, 5 alors ! »

« Euh plutot 3 ! »

« 4… »

« OK ! »

Nous rions, enlacés.

Mais un peu plus tard, je la voie farfouiller sur internet.

Elle a les traits tirés.

« Tu sais, je viens de lire des articles ou ils confirment que les femmes trop maigres ont des difficultés de conception ! »

« Bah, je vais t'engraisser, alors ! »

« Mais je mange ! Seulement je grossis pas ! »

« Tu devrais ne pas dire ça à la majorité des femmes, elles risqueraient de te faire la peau mon amour ! »

« Jasper ! Je m'inquiète moi là ! »

« Bon, écoute, je ne suis qu'un homme hein, mais si tu veux appelle Rosalie, elle te conseillera mieux que moi ! »

Elle tend la main en reniflant et je lui donne mon portable.

Elle s'installe sur moi et je l'écoute parler à ma sœur :

« Rose ? C'est Alice ! Tu vas bien ? »

« … »

« Ben j'ai un truc à te demander. On m'a dit que j'étais trop petite et trop maigre pour pouvoir avoir des enfants un jour ! »

« … »

« C'est ce que dit Jazz, mais j'ai trouvé des articles sur internet qui disent que »

« … »

« Oui je sais qu'il ne faut pas chercher sur internet quand ça concerne la santé mais… »

« …. »

« Ah oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Mais j'en connais pas ! »

« ….. »

« Je ne sais pas du tout à qui demander ! »

« …. »

« OK,merci Rose ! »

Alice se tourne vers moi et me tend le téléphone :

« Tiens, elle veut te parler ! »

Je m'empare du portable :

« Rose ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Salut Jazz ! Impec, je donne ma demande de mutation demain ! Dis moi, pour Alice, c'est important qu'elle voit un gynéco. Prends lui un RDV avec quelqu'un de réputé ! »

« Rose, je ne connais AUCUN gynéco ! »

« Tu n'as pas un copain qui a un père médecin ? »

« Ah, oui, Edward ! Mais comment je lui présente ça,moi ? »

« Tu lui dis que je vais venir vivre ici et que j'ai besoin d'un gynéco parce qu'Emmett et moi on compte avoir un bébé ! »

« …Pour de vrai ? »

« Ben oui, pour de vrai, en plus ! Mais bon, d'ici un an ou deux bien sur, mais ça tu le dis pas à ton pote ! »

Quand je raccroche je dépose un baiser sur le crane d'Alice qui va préparer le repas.

Et j'appelle Edward.

« Edward ! Tu vas bien ? »

«Bbof…J'en ai marre de la ville. Je veux la nature mon vieux ! Tu sais je vais vraiment demander ma mutation ! »

« Excellente idée ! Dis moi, j'aurais besoin d'un conseil : ma soeur qui vit au Texas va venir habiter Forks l'an prochain et elle et son copain veulent un bébé, elle voudrait l'adresse d'un gynéco réputé sur la région, tu pourrais demander à ton père ? »

« Bah oui ! Je te rappelle ! »

Il le fait, 10 mns plus tard. Edward est vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Je souffre de ne pas pouvoir lui parler d'Alice.

Pour comprendre, il faudrait qu'il vive la même chose…

« Jazz, mon père conseille à ta sœur le Dr Black, il parait qu'il est très bien. Il est à Port Angeles ! »

« OK, je te remercie Edward ! »

« Tu viens quand à Seattle ? »

« Tu viens quand à Forks ? »

« Pourquoi pas un de ces WE ? »

« Super ! On se rappelle ! »

Je rapporte la nouvelle à Alice.

Qui grimace :

« C'est un homme, le Dr Black ? »

«D'après ce que j'ai comprit , oui ! »

« Ah.. »

Je sourie sans rien dire.

Alice est encore une enfant, par certains cotés.

Quelque part ça me rassure.

_**Alice PDV**_

C'est Jasper qui m'a prit le RDV.

Et c'est lui qui m'amène.

Ma mère n'a même pas moufté quand je lui ai dit vouloir prendre la pilule.

Ca me fait un peu mal de penser que ça devrait être elle à mes cotés dans la voiture en ce samedi matin.

Mais c'est Jasper et être avec lui me console de tout.

On a décidé qu'il va se faire passer pour mon grand frère.

Quand le Dr Black me fait entrer dans son cabinet, je m'accroche instinctivement à la main de Jazz.

Il est immense, plus grand encore que Jasper et musclé à outrance.

Il est amérindien , et très beau, très souriant, heureusement , ça contrebalance son aspect franchement impressionant.

Il fronce les sourcils en nous regardant.

Je bredouille :

« Je voudrais prendre la pilule »

J'ai décidé de la jouer comme ça. Si je n'ai pas besoin de la prendre à cause de ma petite morphologie, il me le dira.

« Bien sur. Quel age as-tu ? »

« 15 ans et demi »

Il me pose plein de questions, y comprit des médicales, et j'ai parfois du mal à y répondre.

Puis vient le moment « tant attendu » de l'examen gynécologique.

Jasper me tapote la main.

En se levant, le Dr Black dévisage Jazz :

« Excusez moi, mais quel est votre lien avec Melle Brandon? »

Jasper dit, sans rougir :

« Je suis son grand frère ! »

L'autre ne réplique pas et je le suis dans la pièce d'à coté.

Je me déshabille en silence, tachant de penser à autre chose.

Je ne m'aperçois que je tremble que quand il me dit gentiment de me calmer.

Il se contente visiblement d'un examen assez superficiel, je n'ai pas droit à ce truc dont mes copines m'ont parlé et qu'elles appellent speculum, mais il met quand même deux doigts dans mon intimité.

Il me sourit :

« Tout va bien. Je vais te prescrire des analyses de sang, et la pilule ! »

Je prends une grande inspiration :

« Je…On m'a dit que j'étais sans doute incapable d'avoir des enfants parce que je suis petite et maigre ! »

Il me tapote l'épaule et me rassure :

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu es parfaitement capable d'être mère un jour ! D'ailleurs, à l'examen je peux te dire que tu es en train d'ovuler ! Alors prends la pilule, sinon tu auras un bébé dans quelques mois ! »

Je souris :

« Vous êtes sur ? »

« Aussi certain que le grand blond à coté est tout sauf ton frère ! »

Je rougis et ne répond rien.

On retourne dans son bureau et je fais un clin d'œil discret à Jasper.

Le Dr Black me tend deux ordonnances et Jasper le paye.

La consultation coute 85 dollars.

La renommée a un prix, dirait-on…

Le Dr Black regarde le chèque que Jasper lui tend et remarque, malicieux :

« C'est amusant que vous n'ayez pas le même nom de famille que votre sœur ! »

En même temps, Jasper et moi nous exclamons :

« J'ai été adopté ! »

Cela fait hurler de rire le Dr Black, qui rit encore en nous raccompagnant à la porte…

Je pique un fou rire dans la voiture, infiniment soulagée.

Je raconte à Jasper ce qu'il m'a dit.

Il est aussi content et soulagé que moi.

Et il me regarde, carnassier :

« Plus besoin de préservatifs très bientôt alors mon amour…Miaaam ! »

Je rie, et le regarde. Il a l'air…Impatient !

Je réfléchis. Faire l'amour sans préservatifs…Son sperme en moi. Oh c'est…Romantique ! J'ai un frisson de désir. Jasper me caresse la cuisse, conduisant d'une seule main.

Je le regarde.

Je suis bien avec lui, je suis heureuse.

Il doit le ressentir et il me dit, d'un ton à la fois doux et ferme :

« Alice, puisqu'on est ici, je vais en profiter pour t'acheter ton portable… »


	11. été

_**Aprés ce chapitre je posterai l'OS qui deviendra un chapitre, et dans la foulée le chapitre suivant (en même temps donc!)! Mardi, normalement!**_

_**Alice PDV**_

Je regarde par le hublot.

C'est la première fois que je prends l'avion.

Et finalement je n'aie pas trop peur.

C'est un peu irréel, en fait.

Jasper dort à coté de moi.

Il a conduit pour aller à l'aéroport de Seattle et il est vanné.

J'ai du mal à croire qu'à présent on a moins besoin de faire attention.

Bien sur ça se voit que je suis plus jeune que lui, mais ici personne ne sait que je suis son élève !

J'ai hâte de visiter Houston.

Rosalie va venir nous chercher.

Elle va repartir avec Emmett, à la fin du mois, pour s'installer avec lui à Forks.

Mon portable vibre.

C'est un message de Mike, qui est en Californie depuis hier…

_« Lili, je vais surfer, je pense à toi, t'es la plus sympa et la plus belle, je j'aime ! »_

Je lui réponds en riant :

_« Attends d'avoir déssaoulé pour surfer sinon tu vas noyer même ta planche ! »_

Je regarde Jasper.

Il dort vraiment, la tête sur le coté.

Je l'attire vers moi et il se cale sur mon épaule en gémissant.

J'ai un peu peur de rencontrer sa famille, malgré tout.

Jasper n'a plus ses parents, son père est mort quand il était enfant, et sa mère il y a 3 ans.

Mais il a une grand-mère.

Qui est très âgée : elle a 88 ans.

Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne doit pas être commode…

Je soupire.

Ma mère, au moins, ne se met pas en travers de mon couple…

Je me colle contre Jasper en me laisse moi aussi aller au sommeil.

_**Jasper PDV**_

Je regarde Alice dormir, allongée en travers de mes genoux.

On va bientôt atterrir mais j'attends le dernier moment pour la réveiller.

Il y a du monde dans cet avion mais personne ne se préoccupe de nous. C'est à la fois étrange et très libérateur.

Notre différence d'age doit surprendre, mais la plupart des gens doivent penser qu'Alice fait simplement plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est en réalité.

Elle dort, confiante, contre moi.

Je suis si fier d'elle.

Elle a cartonné, cette année. Ses résultats sont excellents. L'an prochain elle suivra des cours avancés dans presque toutes les matières !

On a tenu toute une année scolaire sans se faire prendre.

Je suis certain que pas mal de mes collègues ont comprit que je suis amoureux d'elle, et elle de moi, mais personne n'à aucune preuve.

Elle a eu 16 ans il y a quelques jours seulement, le 28 juin.

Ca m'a fait un choc.

16 ans.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais, moi, à 16 ans ?

Ben je m'amusais beaucoup, en sortant avec Rosalie tous les WE, et l'année de mes 16 ans j'ai eu deux copines, Nettie et Lucy, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu une histoire sérieuse !

Alice force mon admiration.

Elle a un coté tellement mur, tellement adulte, tout en sachant garder une part de fraîcheur.

J'en suis de plus en plus amoureux !

Je me penche sur elle et dépose des baisers sur sa joue et sa mâchoire :

« Alice…On arrive ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Elle grogne et se tourne un peu.

Je m'empare alors de ses lèvres et notre baiser me prouve qu'elle est bien réveillée.

Je me redresse, avant d'être trop excité.

Elle s'étire et me sourit.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle…Qu'est ce que je l'aime…

Son portable vibre et elle l'ouvre, puis lève les yeux au ciel.

Elle me le tend et je lis :

_« ALICE JE T'AIME ! LAISSE TOMBER LES FILLES ET EPOUSE MOI ! »_

Elle rit mais moi ça m'agace.

Je vais massacrer Mike Newton, un jour !

Elle adore visiblement me rendre jalouse.

Je souris en pensant à Tanya.

Alice ne sait PAS pourquoi Tanya a quitté la ville. Elle a eu sa mutation et ça vaut mieux.

Je repense à ce soir là.

Alice, heureusement, n'était pas là, quand Tanya a sonné à ma porte.

Visiblement elle était légèrement pompette et elle m'a sauté au cou dès que je lui ai ouvert.

Elle ressemblait à une pieuvre et j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'étrangler.

Elle me faisait de grandes déclarations, non pas d'amour, mais de désir sexuel.

A une autre époque, c'est-à-dire avant de tomber amoureux d'Alice, j'aurais sans doute répondu à ses caresses, mais là j'ai été obligé de lui balancer de l'eau fraîche à la figure pour qu'elle se calme.

Elle m'a alors regardé, mauvaise :

« Toi t'es trop bizarre comme mec ! T'es amoureux d'elle, hein ? Alice ? Tu couches avec ? Tu oses faire ça ? »

« Tu es ivre, Tanya, ou es ta fille, d'abord ? »

« Elle passe le WE chez ma mère ! Et ta petite Alice chérie, elle est ou ? Planquée dans ta chambre ? »

« Je ne sais pas ou est Alice Brandon ,Tanya, et je veux que tu t'en ailles ! »

Evidemment je savais parfaitement qu'Alice était à l'anniversaire de Siobhan, une élève de la classe.

Tanya a commencé à faire le tour de ma maison en appelant Alice, et pour en finir j'ai appelé Emmett.

Il est venu m'aider à ramener Tanya chez elle.

Je n'ai rien dit à Alice, mais ça me faisait peur que Tanya ait comprit la vérité.

Mais le lundi elle évitait mon regard et ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Visiblement, elle avait honte. Elle a demandé sa mutation.

Avant-hier, avant de quitter le Lycée pour les vacances, j'ai trouvé un petit mot dans mon casier :

« Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec Alice, puisque tu l'aimes »

Je me sens infiniment soulagé qu'elle parte. Elle était la plus redoutable de mes collègues. Les autres ne peuvent pas imaginer que je couche avec Alice, je pense.

Alice colle son nez contre le hublot et s'empare de ma main :

« On va atterrir ! Tu sais que c'est le moment le plus dangereux ? »

« Alice ! Tu me fais flipper là ! »

Elle se tourne vers moi et avec beaucoup de gravité elle me dit :

« Tant qu'à faire j'aime autant mourir avec toi de toutes façons ! »

Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse tout le temps de l'atterrissage.

« Ca a calmé tes angoisses mon ange ? »

« Oui ! Merci de ton aide ! »

On récupère nos bagages (2 chariots plein, tout de même…Sacré Alice !), puis on retrouve avec joie Seth qui a voyagé dans la soute et dès qu'on arrive dans le hall on voit Rosalie qui nous fait de grands signes de la main.

Je la soulève dans mes bras et la fait tournoyer.

« Eh petite sœur ! Je suis heureux de te revoir ! »

« Moi aussi Jazz ! ALICE ! T'as grandit dis donc ! »

Alice éclate de rire et tend le pied :

« Ah non ! J'ai juste des talons ! »

Rose admire les chaussures.

Je ne dis rien. Pas ma partie…Emmett arrive dans 3 jours, j'en suis ravi !

Dans la voiture, Rose nous informe :

« Grand-mère nous attend, on y va de suite ! »

Ah…

Je regarde Alice quand on se gare devant la maison de ma grand-mère.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

Je respire un grand coup.

Après tout, grand-mère s'est peut-être calmée depuis la dernière fois ? Après tout, elle a 88 ans, maintenant…

Rosalie frappe à la porte. Je prends Alice par les épaules et affiche un sourire de gendre idéal. Enfin, j'essaye…

_**Alice PDV**_

Ce n'est pas une maison, ça, c'est un hôtel particulier !

Je sens Jazz se tendre à coté de moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de paniquer que la porte s'ouvre.

Sur une veille dame à cheveux blancs et robe noire, et qui a même une canne en argent.

Rosalie et Jasper s'exclament en même temps :

« GRAND-MERE ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Mais elle ne les regarde ni l'un ni l'autre.

Elle me dévisage moi.

Je souris du mieux que je peux.

Jasper lui dit, d'un ton enjoué :

« Je te présente Alice, ma jeune fianc »

Elle ne le laisse pas finir et me demande, d'un ton impérieux :

« Quel age tu, jeune fille ? »

Je déglutis :

« Euh…16 ans, Madame… »

Je suis alors happée par une poigne vigoureuse et entraînée vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Les ordres fusent :

« Rosalie ! Prépare nous du thé ! Jasper, j'ai à te parler mais en attendant va donc voir la lampe de ma chambre et répare là ! Toi, assied toi là ! »

Je m'installe sur un fauteuil de cretonne et la regarde, effarée :

« Tu as 16 ans, c'est ça ? »

« Oui Madame ! »

« Et tu couches avec mon petit fils ! »

« Ben… »

« Ce n'était pas une question jeune fille ! »

« Ah… »

« Tu es consentante ? »

« Oui Madame ! »

« Tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

« Oui Madame ! »

« Tu prends du plaisir ? »

« Oui Madame ! »

« Arrête de répondre oui Madame ça m'énerve ! »

« Oui Madame ! Euh… »

« Que fais ton père dans la vie ? »

« Je n'ai pas de père Madame ! »

« Parfois ça vaut mieux, crois moi ! »

« Oui Mad, euh, enfin, euh, oui… »

« Et que fais ta mère ? »

« Elle est…elle … »

« Oui ? »

Je fonds en larmes.

Je sens qu'on tapote mon dos :

« C'est à ce point ? »

« Oui Madame ! »

« Tu m'as l'air d'une bonne petite gamine toi ! Tiens attrape ça ! »

J'attrape au vol un chocolat et le mange.

La grand-mère de Jasper me dévisage, souriant presque :

« Mon petit fils m'étonnera toujours. Enfin tu me plais, tu as l'air intelligente et tu es sincère ! »

Jasper arrive et sa grand-mère le questionne sans même le regarder :

« Alors, cette lampe ? »

« C'est l'ampoule grand-mère, il faut la changer ! »

« Qu'attends-tu pour aller en acheter une neuve ? »

« J'y vais immédiatement ! As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Oui ! Prends moi donc des bonbons à la violette et du thé au jasmin ! »

« Très bien à tout de suite ! »

Il me regarde, légèrement soucieux et je lui souris du mieux que je peux.

La grand-mère tapote le sol de sa canne :

« ROSALIE ? Il vient ce thé ? »

« Tout de suite grand-mère ! »

Rose arrive avec un plateau d'argent.

Je me lève pour l'aider à servir les tasses.

La grand-mère me sourit :

« Tu n'es pas empotée, toi au moins ! Tu me plais ma petite, comment tu dis qu'elle s'appelle déjà Rosalie ? »

« Elle s'appelle Alice grand-mère ! »

« Tu peux pas la laisser parler ? Elle a une langue que je sache ! Ah vous les enseignants vous êtes tous les mêmes ! »

Rosalie lui tend une assiette de cookies et elle se sert avant d'enchaîner :

« Alice ! Installe toi à coté de moi ! Bon, ou en étions-nous ? Ah oui, vous allez vous marier quand ? »

« Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ça et »

« Oui, bien sur, tu n'as que 16 ans ! Enfin, moi à 16 ans j'avais été fiancée 3 fois…Et je me suis mariée à 17 ans, j'ai divorcé à 19 et entre temps j'avais eu 2 enfants ! Ils sont morts, des petites natures, il faut dire, comme leur père ! Bref, j'ai 88 ans et il faut être lucide : je n'en ai sans doute plus guère que pour 10 ou 15 ans. Je veux voir mes arrières petits enfants. Tu donneras de beaux enfants à Jasper, j'en suis sure. Ah, au fait, je ne sais pas très bien qui est le père de leur mère, à ces deux là. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque là j'avais beaucoup de succès, je couchais avec tous les hommes que je voulais. Et j'adorais les musiciens de jazz noir. C'est sans doute un miracle que leur mère et eux soient si blonds. Alors ne t'en fais pas si tu as un bébé noir. Il parait que ça peut sauter des générations ! Enfin, il se peut aussi que le père soit tout simplement le maître d'hôtel, ou même mon mari de l'époque mais quand même lui, ça m'étonnerait… »

Je regarde le fond de ma tasse de thé.

Elle enchaîne, sur le ton de la conversation :

« Rosalie, ton fiancé arrive quand déjà ? »

« Dans 3 jours grand-mère ! »

« Je le veux dès sa sortie de l'avion, comme celle-là ! »

« Bien sur grand-mère ! »

« Et arrête d'être obséquieuse comme ça ! »

« Euh… »

Jasper arrive et dépose un paquet de bonbons à la violette, une boite de thé au jasmin et un bouquet de fleurs devant sa grand-mère.

Il agite une ampoule neuve :

« Je vais changer ton ampoule grand-mère ! »

« Et tu n'as pas prit de fleurs pour ta sœur et ta fiancée ? »

« Euh, je…Je le ferai en repartant grand-mère, c'est promit ! »

« Je l'espère bien ! Ta petite fiancée est adorable, au passage, mais je veux toujours te parler ! »

« Bien sur grand-mère ! »

Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper comme ça…

Il monte en courant.

La grand-mère se tourne à nouveau vers moi :

« Mange ! Il te nourrit assez au moins ? »

Je m'empare d'un autre cookies et le croque.

« Je mange très bien chez Jasper, ne vous en faites pas ! »

Rosalie me fait un clin d'œil et je commence à me détendre.

Jasper redescend.

« Ah ! Te voilà ! Tu fais dans le détournement de mineurs Jasper Withlock ? »

Je regarde Jazz en battant des cils.

Il s'empresse de répondre :

« Alice est la femme de ma vie ! Elle est formidable ! Je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour son age ! »

Je rougis.

« Tu sais que ça mérite la prison ? »

« Je sais…Mais nous faisons attention bien sur ! »

« Je lui ai dit que je veux connaître mes arrière-petits-enfants. Alors n'attendez pas trop pour faire un bébé ! Tu m'as comprit ? »

« Bien entendu grand-mère ! »

« Bon, à présent fichez moi le camp, je suis fatiguée ! »

Nous partons rapidement, et même Rosalie a l'air heureuse de trouver Seth dans la voiture.

« Dites donc, c'est quelqu'un votre grand-mère ! »

Ils approuvent en silence.

Je suis quand même bien contente de vivre à Forks, et elle ici !

_**Jasper PDV**_

Je grogne en sentant une main passer sur mon dos.

La main se fait insistante et j'ouvre un œil :

« Alice ? Qu'est ce que tu veux mon ange ? »

« Devine… »

« Encore ? Tu es affamée dis donc ! »

Elle rit et se colle contre moi.

Depuis 3 semaines qu'on est à Houston, Alice se lâche complètement.

Elle assume totalement une sexualité de plus en plus libérée.

J'ai un peu de mal à suivre…

Elle se glisse vers le fond du lit et je capitule quand je sens sa bouche emprisonner mon sexe.

Elle sait exactement comment m'exciter et je ferme les yeux, gémissant de plaisir quand sa langue tournoie autour de mon gland surchauffé.

Je pose ma main sur sa tête et la guide doucement.

J'adore la manière qu'elle a de prendre les commandes.

Elle n'est pas totalement sure d'elle, mais elle ose quand même.

Je dois arrêter la caresse qu'elle me prodigue, c'est trop bon…

Je la renverse d'un coup de reins et vais lui rendre la pareille.

Alice est trop jeune, pas assez expérimentée pour savoir jouir sans crier.

Emmett a bien du mal avec ça, d'ailleurs. Nous entendre faire l'amour le déprime totalement…

Mais je m'en fiche. Même, j'en suis très fier !

Je glisse deux doigts en elle, laissant mes lèvres et ma langue tout contre son clitoris.

Elle creuse les reins pour venir à ma rencontre et écarte les jambes. Quand je le sens s'ouvrir sous mes doigts et devenir encore plus mouillée je joins un troisième doigt, lui arrachant des cris plus puissants.

Je l'amène au bord de l'extase et quitte son corps d'un coup, la faisant retourner sur le ventre, impatient.

Elle gémit et tend les fesses vers moi.

Je m'enfonce en elle, me maîtrisant pour ne pas la blesser.

Elle est tellement serrée. Je souffle et bute au fond de son ventre.

Cris plus intenses encore.

J'entame de longs vas et vient puissants, mais pas suffisamment pour l'amener à l'orgasme.

Elle gigote et se plaint :

« Jasper ! Arrête de me faire attendre ! »

« Désolé ! Je le ferai plus ! »

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois ! »

« J'adore te faire râler mon amour ! Mais je t'aime, tu le sais ! »

J'accélère et passe ma main contre son ventre.

Elle mord l'oreiller quand je viens caresser son bouton de plaisir.

Rien qu'à la façon dont elle ondule contre moi, et aussi à la manière dont ses douces parois se serrent autour de mon membre, je peux dire qu'elle va jouir très vite.

Elle pousse très vite des cris d'extase, étouffés par l'oreiller et je n'ai qu'à pousser 5 ou 6 fois de plus en elle, me frayant un passage presque en force tant elle est étroite pour arriver au plaisir moi aussi.

J'en reste pantelant.

Ca fait des mois qu'on a plus besoin d'utiliser des préservatifs, mais comme à chaque fois je suis éblouie par le bonheur de me déverser dans son ventre.

Je la retourne contre moi et la serre fort.

Nous nous chuchotons des mots d'amour.

Elle s'endort la première, et je la regarde, éperdu d'amour.

Cette fille est mon amour absolu, la meilleure part de moi-même, elle est ma raison de vivre.

Je l'aime.

_**Alice PDV**_

Forks, le retour.

Je suis toute bronzée, au moins.

Ma mère m'a posé quelques questions sur mon séjour et je lui ai décrit la grand-mère de Jasper, ça l'a fait rire.

Jasper et Rosalie m'ont raconté la vie de leur grand-mère. Elle s'est mariée 7 ou 8 fois, et son dernier mari l'a laissée millionnaire à sa mort.

Elle a fait de tout, même un peu de prison pour escroquerie ! Un sacré personnage mais je l'aime bien. On l'a revue 3 fois et elle m'a offert une chaîne en or avant notre départ.

Je suis encore plus amoureuse de Jasper.

On a passé du bon temps, cet été.

Le mois à Houston a été sympa, et ensuite on a passé 3 semaines à Pasadena, en Californie.

On a pu profiter de la plage, et surtout l'un de l'autre ! On a visité Los Angeles et j'ai adoré.

Jasper m'a promit qu'on viendrait y vivre pour que je puisse y tenter ma chance.

Il croit en moi.

Je me glisse devant la porte de sa cuisine, après avoir vérifié que personne ne soit dans les parages.

Il me sourit et me serre contre lui :

« Ca va être duuur ! »

« C'est l'affaire d'une semaine tout au plus Alice ! »

« Bah oui mais quand même ! »

Il rit :

« Tu es devenue une vraie petite tigresse, tu sais ça ? »

« Ouiiii ! C'est ta faute, tu me fais trop envie ! »

« Edward va se trouver un logement vite fait, ne t'en fais pas ! Il est débrouillard ! »

« Il arrive à quelle heure ? »

« D'ici deux heures ! »

« On a le temps alors… »

Il ne répond pas mais me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène dans la chambre où on fait l'amour avec fureur.

Je fais des réserves de plaisir !

Quand je dois partir, il m'embrasse tendrement :

« On se revoit le jour de la rentrée mon cœur ! Je t'aime ! »

Je rentre chez moi à vélo.

Il me manque déjà.

Je soupire.

Je sais que Bella, la fille du sheriff Swan arrive demain.

J'espère qu'elle sera sympa.

J'espère surtout qu'Edward Cullen se trouvera vite fait une petite amie, histoire qu'il nous fiche la paix, à Jazz et moi…


	12. plus on est de fous

_**Voici l'OS qui prend naturellement sa place dans cette fic! Le prochain chapitre est posté simultanément !**_

_**Au passage, l'OS a été corrigé par Fleur50, et je suis responsable si vous trouvez des fautes: je n'étais pas d'acord avec certaines corrections^^ Je suis définitivement trop tétue pour avoir une béta régulière!**_

_**L'auteure tient à préciser qu'il s'agit là d'une fiction, et que les rapports sexuels entre majeurs et mineurs, bien que tolérés par la loi au delà de **_**_l'âge_**_** de 15 ans (du moins en France) ne sont pas non plus forcément à encourager.**_

**Edward PDV**

Première rentrée dans cet établissement.

Paumé, le coin. Je n'avais jamais mit les pieds dans un si petit établissement, en tant qu'élève ou en tant que prof, et ça fait pourtant 4 ans que j'enseigne.

Mais je ressens le besoin d'un certain...retour aux sources.

La vie dans une grande ville ne me convient plus. J'ai envie d'autre chose, de vivre plus calmement, plus en accord avec la nature et avec moi-même.

Je crois que je vais surtout vivre en intense accord avec la pluie...

Mais ça ne me dérange pas.

J'aime VRAIMENT la nature et la pluie ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid.

J'ai d'ailleurs demandé moi-même cette affectation au Lycée de Forks, parce qu'un camarade de promo y enseigne aussi.

Lui est prof d'histoire géographie, et moi de biologie.

D'ailleurs, en attendant de trouver une maison qui me plaira vraiment, j'habite chez Jasper.

Je ne lui ai rien dit, mais depuis 3 jours que je suis chez lui j'ai comprit qu'il a une copine.

Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

Comme le parfum à la vanille dans la salle de bain, ou la brosse à cheveux avec des cheveux noirs, alors que Jazz est très blond.

Ou ses conversations téléphoniques qu'il va passer à l'autre bout du jardin, et dont il revient avec un air rêveur et heureux.

Je tâche de ne pas être jaloux, même si je rêve d'avoir enfin, à 27 ans, une liaison stable.Ça aussi, c'est nouveau. Je me contentais très bien, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, d'aventures sans lendemains.

Mais plus maintenant.

Ça viendra bien…

La réunion de début d'année est vite faite.

Forcément, on est que 16 profs dans ce bahut !

Ma première heure de classe est avec les élèves de première.

C'est parti !

**Bella PDV**

Il pleut.

Pfffff…

Phoenix me manque déjà.

Ma mère n'y vit même plus...Mais ma vie là-bas me manque. Je suis très timide, et jamais je n'oserai aller vers les autres. Dans ces conditions, comment me lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit?

Je soupire.

J'ai un livre dans mon sac à dos. Je pourrai toujours lire si personne ne me parle...

Bien sûr je n'ai pas encore 16 ans, alors rien n'est perdu, mais je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, et je m'imagine déjà finir vieille fille...

Je me secoue en prenant mon sac et feignant l'enthousiasme devant mon père.

Je débarque dans cet établissement qui accueille…352 élèves…

Et cette année je suis la seule nouvelle !

Pourvu que je n'ai pas droit à un bizutage en règle…

Mon père me dépose devant le Lycée, avec la voiture de police.

Je n'aurais 16 ans que dans quelques jours et j'ai hâte de pouvoir passer mon permis de conduire.

Parce que venir en voiture de patrouille, je sens que ça va me faire encore plus remarquer !

Je me faufile dans le hall en mode furtif pour être discrète.

Peine perdue…

Un petit lutin me saute littéralement dessus :

« Hé ! Tu dois être Bella Swan, la nouvelle ! Je suis Alice Brandon, on est dans la même classe ! Tu es la nouveauté de l'année tu sais, avec le nouveau prof de biologie, M. Cullen ! »

Je la dévisage.

Elle est toute petite, des yeux gris pétillants de malice, des mèches brunes qui rebiquent en tous sens, elle a un sourire franc et agréable et elle est particulièrement belle, mais ne donne pas l'impression d'en jouer.

Elle porte un jean noir et des bottes en cuir naturel magnifiques, assorties à la besace qui lui sert visiblement de cartable, et une chemise d'homme bien trop grande mais très jolie, à fines rayures noires et bleu marine, dont elle a roulé les manches aux coudes, et qui appartient visiblement à son petit ami.

Elle me plait, je suis instantanément bien avec elle !

« Oui, c'est bien moi ! J'avais peur qu'on me regarde comme une bête curieuse ! »

Elle me prend par le bras et sautille jusqu'à la cafétéria.

On me dévisage, mais je crois qu'Alice me sert en quelque sorte de bouclier!

Je bois un chocolat chaud avec délice et nous partageons un mini paquet de chamalow.

A 9h00 je me sens finalement assez sereine pour le premier cours de l'année.

Biologie, avec le nouveau prof, donc.

Bien sûr, Alice et moi nous installons côte à côte.

Le fameux M. Cullen entre.

Il est…Beau.

Pas d'autre terme à employer !

Je déglutis.

Cet homme est un véritable Dieu Grec. En plus beau. Je sens ma gorge se serrer.

Il me plait...Un peu trop!

_En fait,_ il ressemble à l'homme idéal avec ses cheveux roux, ses yeux verts intenses et son sourire franc et sincère...

Je sens que cette année va être longue. Et difficile.

Flasher sur le prof de biologie dès le premier cours, c'est moyen comme idée.

Il a l'air très pédagogue, en plus.

Sympa, mais ferme.

Et il est intéressant.

J'écoute ses recommandations et ses exigences pour l'année, béate.

Comme avec Alice, je suis immédiatement sous le charme.

Il porte un jean brut et une chemise blanche et sa tenue simple mais classe le met très en valeur.

Je suis tirée de ma contemplation par Alice, la voix horrifiée :

« Psst, Bella, regarde sur l'étagère du fond ! »

Un petit coup d'œil furtif me permet de voir une grenouille, dans un petit aquarium.

J'interroge Alice du regard :

« Il parait que l'ancienne prof de biologie obligeait les élèves à disséquer ces pauvres bêtes ! »

Je regarde le prof d'un autre œil, tout à coup.

Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à une innocente,-et si mignonne- petite grenouille !

La fin du cours sonne et je suis Alice dans les couloirs vers notre prochain cours : celui d'histoire géographie.

On a que quelques minutes pour le changement de classe et on n'a pas le temps de discuter.

Le prof d'histoire géo est à la hauteur de celui de biologie…

Blond, bouclé, de magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire charmeur.

Un minuscule Lycée et deux hommes extraordinairement beaux comme profs! Faut jouer au loto là!

Il nous liste les fournitures à acheter, et à peine il a fini qu'Alice lève le doigt.

« Oui, Alice ? »

« M. Withlock, Bella ne se sent pas bien ! Est-ce que je peux l'amener à l'infirmerie ? »

Elle aurait pu me prévenir !

Je prends l'air malade du mieux que je peux.

« Euh oui, bien sûr, ça va aller Bella ? »

« Oui merci ! »

Alice me prend le bras et nous sortons dans le couloir.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire Alice ? »

« On va sauver la grenouille ! »

« HEIN ? »

« Allez, suis moi ! »

Je lui emboîte le pas, bégayant.

« Mais, comment ? On va avoir des ennuis ! Alice ! »

« Fais-moi confiance Bella ! »

Nous sortons dehors et contournons le bâtiment jusqu'à arriver devant la fenêtre de la classe de biologie.

Alice escalade prestement le rebord et je la suis, désemparée.

Elle pousse la fenêtre, qui s'ouvre.

Elle saute dans la classe vide, et je tente de la raisonner :

« Alice, on va avoir de graves ennuis ! »

« Chut ! »

Elle trotte jusqu'à l'aquarium et en sort la grenouille.

Je regarde la petite bête.

Elle est adorable !

Alice me fait prendre des risques, mais on ne peut pas laisser cet animal se faire…disséquer !

Nous faisons volte-face pour repasser par la fenêtre.

Alice m'explique :

« On va la déposer en bordure de la forêt, juste là, tu vois ! »

J'approuve, impatiente de quitter cette pièce.

Alice me confie la grenouille et escalade la fenêtre.

Je lui tends la grenouille et m'apprête à franchir le rebord à mon tour, quand une voix grave résonne dans mon dos :

« Que faites-vous là ? »

Je sursaute et me retourne pour découvrir le professeur Cullen, l'air plus surpris que furieux, devant la porte.

Je bégaye :

« Je...Euh… »

Alice rentre à nouveau dans la classe.

Elle aurait pu s'enfuir, me laissant me débrouiller seule.

Mais elle a du cran.

Je baisse la tête mais Alice se fait provocante :

« On est venu sauver le grenouille ! »

M. Cullen s'avance, les sourcils froncés.

« Sauver la grenouille ? Mais…de quoi ? »

La voix d'Alice est furieuse :

« De son sort ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal aux animaux, et la dissection c'est pire que tout ! »

« Mais…Jacob est la mascotte de la classe, il n'a jamais été question de le disséquer voyons ! »

Nous restons bouche bée, oui, même Alice.

M. Cullen, prend la grenouille dans mes mains et va la remettre dans l'aquarium.

« En quel cours étiez-vous, jeunes filles ? »

Sa voix est amusée, même s'il essaye de prendre un ton sévère.

« En histoire géo ! »

« Avec M. Withlock ? »

« Oui ! »

Il sort alors son portable, tandis que la sonnerie de la fin de cours retentit.

Quelle belle rentrée, Bella…

« Jasper ? Oui, c'est Edward ! »

Edward…

La perfection faite homme porte un prénom : Edward…

Mais je suis dans de sales draps, trop pour penser à autre chose.

« Dis moi Jazz, j'ai Mesdemoiselles, euh, vos noms les filles ? »

Alice répond promptement :

« Bella Swan et Alice Brandon » !

« Oui, donc Mesdemoiselles Swan et Brandon dans ma classe, qui venaient sauver la grenouille d'une mort qu'elles pensaient certaine. Oui, on t'attend ! »

Il nous regarde, avec un air malicieux :

« Les filles…Même si je comprends vos intentions, qui sont finalement nobles, il n'empêche que vous avez séché un cours et pénétré par effraction dans ma classe ! »

La porte s'ouvre sur M. Withlock qui dévisage Alice :

« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de vous Mademoiselle Brandon ? Edward, si cela ne te dérange pas, je voudrais discuter un peu avec Alice, pendant qu'elle vient récupérer leurs affaires. Quels cours avez-vous après les filles ? »

« On a fini… »

M .Cullen sourit :

« Bon je me charge du rappel à la loi de Bella Swan et toi de celui d'Alice Brandon, alors ? »

« OK Edward, à tout à l'heure ! »

Alice se tourne vers moi, parfaitement naturelle :

« Bell's, je te ramène tes affaires à la cafétéria, OK ? La première arrivée attend l'autre ! »

« OK… »

La porte claque.

Je suis seule avec mon prof de bio, sexy, merveilleux et…qui va me passer un savon.

Que je mérite.

Mon père va sans doute être prévenu et lire la déception dans ses yeux sera ma pire punition.

M. Cullen soupire.

« Bon, venez avec moi dans le labo derrière, que je vous explique certaines choses Bella ».

Je le suis, en pilotage automatique.

**Jasper PDV**

Alice…

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait !

Bon, je la comprends.

Elle a un cœur gros comme ça.

Mais elle va toujours si vite en besogne.

Elle entre dans la salle vide, et je verrouille la porte derrière nous.

Elle se tourne vers moi et lève les mains en signe de reddition:

« Ça va, ça va ! Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que cette grenouille était la mascotte de la classe ! Tout le monde sait ce que cette garce de Tanya Denali faisait aux grenouilles ! »

« Très bien Alice, et qu'est ce que je vais dire, à ton avis ? »

« Que je me suis servie de toi ! »

« Et j'aurais tort ? »

« Mmmh…non ! Je me suis effectivement servie de toi. Parce que je savais que tu n'allais rien me dire et même que tu allais me sauver la mise si on se faisait prendre… »

Je soupire.

Elle a totalement raison.

Je m'approche d'elle.

Elle s'est assise en tailleur sur mon bureau.

Sa moue boudeuse me fait fondre.

Comme d'habitude.

Je lui souris :

« Je t'aime… »

Elle attrape ma chemise et me tire à elle.

Nos lèvres se soudent avec urgence.

Je l'embrasse langoureusement.

Elle gémit dans ma bouche et je sens mon sexe se tendre dans mon boxer.

Elle quitte mes lèvres et je pose ma bouche le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, humant son odeur de vanille, tandis qu'elle me dit, grognon :

« Et puis…La frustration sexuelle me fait faire n'importe quoi ! »

« Ma puce… Ça ne fait que 3 jours ! »

« Oui, ben, justement… »

« On peut se rattraper tout de suite, si tu veux… »

« Ouiii ! »

On a fait l'amour ici un assez grand nombre de fois depuis près d'un an, et on ne s'est jamais fait prendre.

Je suis quand même sur mes gardes.

Je déboutonne sa chemise.

« C'est ma chemise préférée Alice ! »

« Elle me va mieux qu'à toi ! »

« Tu marques un point ! »

« Et puis elle a ton odeur ! »

« Mmmhh »

Alice sait comment me faire fondre !

Je presse à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle passe ses mains sur ma nuque et joue avec mes boucles.

Je suis à présent totalement dur, aucun retour en arrière n'est envisageable…

Ses seins nus sont dans mes mains.

Je quitte sa bouche pour aller les téter avec délice, l'un après l'autre.

Elle gémit en mordant sa main, pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Je lui arrache son jean.

Elle porte le string qui me rend le plus fou.

Qu'elle ne vienne pas me dire que ce n'est pas fait exprès.

Il est en coton gris, tout simple, si ce n'est qu'elle l'a customisé elle-même…

Devant, au feutre noir indélébile, elle a écrit : « propriété de Jasper » et sur le minuscule bout de tissu à l'arrière elle a dessiné une note de musique « pour le jazz ».

Je la fais positionner le dos à moi, en appui sur mon bureau.

Elle se cambre, m'offrant ses fesses sur un plateau.

« Aliiiiice ! Tu me rends fou ! J'ai tellement envie de toi ! »

« Ben alors prends-moi ! J'en peux plus ! »

Je baisse son string sur ses hanches, sans le lui enlever complètement et libère enfin mon sexe du carcan de mon jean.

Elle se tend encore plus vers moi en sentant mon membre caresser son intimité ruisselante.

Je la pénètre puissamment, rencontrant le fond de son ventre d'une seule poussée, nous arrachant un cri à l'un comme à l'autre.

Nous gémissons à l'unisson tandis que mes va-et-vient en elle se font sauvages.

Elle est toujours aussi douce et serrée et une abstinence de 3 jours me rend incontrôlable.

Je bute au fond de son ventre à chaque mouvement de ma queue en elle et elle est si menue qu'elle m'emprisonne délicieusement sur toute ma longueur.

Elle se détend progressivement, s'habituant à mon intrusion en elle et finalement je réussis à la pénétrer totalement, jusqu'à la garde, ce qui me parait comme à chaque fois miraculeux.

Je vais caresser son petit bouton si sensible, parce que je la sens au bord de l'orgasme, et que je veux qu'elle jouisse avant moi.

Je sais comment la caresser et je m'applique à lui donner un plaisir très fort.

Elle perd pied.

J'adore ça…

« Jazz…Oh oui ! Ouiiii ! Comme ça ! Je t'aime…Encore ! Encore plus ! »

Elle ne me dit m'aimer que dans ces moments-là et j'en profite au maximum…

Elle part dans la jouissance, le corps cambré de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Je saisis ses hanches et donne le rythme qui va me conduire à ma propre délivrance.

Je sens le plaisir monter inexorablement et dans un ultime coup de rein je déverse ma semence en elle, posant mes lèvres sur sa nuque gracile que j'aime tant.

Après, je profite de sa langueur pour la tenir serrée contre moi un long moment, la couvrant de baisers et de caresses, surtout là ou elle aime le plus : sous le cou et sur la nuque.

« Alice je t'aime, je t'aime tant mon bébé…tu es à moi ma chérie, ma puce… »

Elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et se contente de me sourire.

Je l'aide à se rhabiller.

Elle charge son sac à dos sur ses épaules et prend celui de Bella à la main.

Elle vient me voler un dernier baiser et j'admire silencieusement son visage pur et innocent.

Elle file vers la cafétéria et je m'assieds, les jambes coupées.

Encore presque 2 ans à se cacher…

**Edward PDV**

C'est une élève.

Une é-lè-ve.

Le fait qu'elle soit la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue ne doit pas m'atteindre.

Une gamine.

Dont je suis le professeur.

Avec des formes qui me rendent dingue mais je ne dois pas penser à ça.

Je dois la remettre en place, en plus.

La punir.

Elle me regarde, anxieuse.

La peur dans ses yeux me rend fou.

Je me maîtrise.

Absolument.

« Hum, Bella, tu as conscience d'avoir fait une bêtise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Murmure à peine audible :

« Oui »

Elle me déstabilise cette gosse.

Je ne la connais pas, pas plus que la petite Brandon, mais je sais avec certitude, mon expérience de prof aidant, que c'est Alice qui a « commandité le crime ».

Bella n'a fait que suivre. Mais ça, elle ne va visiblement pas me le dire.

Timide, anxieuse mais loyale, la petite Swan.

Je sais ce que je devrais faire. Lui rappeler ses torts, les lui faire reconnaître et la punir en conséquence. Prévenir ses parents.

Autant de choses que je suis incapable de faire.

Elle se tient devant moi, à côté de la paillasse du labo, les yeux fixés vers le sol, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Je l'observe.

Je l'admire.

Elle est belle.

La vraie beauté. Pas celle obtenue à grands coups de maquillage et de faux cils…

Elle dégage quelque chose, que je ne sais pas nommer, mais à quoi je suis terriblement réceptif.

Sans doute une histoire de phéromones…

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure à présent.

L'homme en moi se réveille instantanément.

Je…je suis en train d'avoir une érection.

Je dois me secouer.

Réagir.

Elle : élève.

Moi : professeur.

Mais ce genre de concept est un peu trop avancé pour mon cerveau qui se connecte lentement mais sûrement en mode reptilien.

Je me perds dans la contemplation de son corps.

Ses magnifiques boucles brunes me donnent envie de tendre la main et de les enrouler autour de mon poing.

Ses yeux chocolat, si profonds que je pourrais m'y noyer, sont bien trop graves pour une si jeune fille. Je veux les voir s'éclairer. Je veux y lire la joie, le plaisir.

Sa bouche pulpeuse sans l'être trop m'attire inexorablement. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de la goûter. J'ai envie de voir mon sexe entre ses magnifiques lèvres…

Mon regard coule sur son corps sensuel.

Elle porte un jean sans aucun doute bon marché. Usé au genou et aux fesses. Qui lui va divinement bien. Qui épouse ses cuisses de déesse, ses hanches féminines, ses fesses rondes exactement comme il le faut.

Un tee-shirt à manches longues noir, au décolleté en V qui laisse entrevoir la naissance de seins que je devine magnifiques.

Une paire de converses grises.

Mouillées.

Elle doit avoir froid.

C'est ce qui me tire de mon état second.

Ses pieds, avec des chaussures de gamine.

C'est une gamine.

Je me lève.

Elle me regarde, angoissée à présent.

Je me rends compte que mon attitude doit la déstabiliser.

Je fais un pas vers elle.

Je sais ce que je vais lui dire.

Que ça va pour cette fois, mais qu'elle ne recommence pas.

Mais j'ai fait un pas de trop.

Tout à coup, son odeur me prend par surprise.

Elle sent la fraise.

Je suis incapable de dire s'il s'agit là de son odeur naturelle ou d'un parfum discret, mais elle me fait perdre pied.

Tout à coup il n'y a plus dans la pièce un prof et une élève.

Il n'y a qu'un homme et une femme.

Une femme que l'homme désire puissamment.

Je tends la main et touche enfin ses boucles brunes.

Son regard surpris rencontre le mien.

Et ça en est fini.

Je l'attire à moi et prends son visage en coupe dans mes mains, m'emparant furieusement de sa bouche.

Ses lèvres sont aussi douces et agréables à embrasser que je l'imaginais…

Je l'embrasse sans pudeur, sans retenue. Je passe ma langue sur la commissure de ses lèvres et elle les entrouvre, sans perdre un instant je m'y engage, nous plongeant dans un baiser hautement érotique.

Je lâche son visage et la serre contre moi en la tenant par les hanches.

Elle sursaute vivement en sentant mon sexe terriblement dur contre son ventre mais elle ne cherche pas à se dégager.

Quand je sens ses mains s'accrocher à ma taille, je sais que je suis foutu.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

Ma seule chance serait qu'elle me demande d'arrêter.

Je la soulève par les fesses et elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Je la porte jusqu'à la paillasse et l'assied dessus.

Je la regarde attentivement.

Son regard est brûlant, un peu gêné aussi.

Je frotte mon nez contre le sien.

Je rassemble mon courage :

« Rien ne t'oblige à ça ma puce. Si tu veux partir va t'en, tu n'auras aucun ennui, aucune punition, rien de tout ça, d'accord ? Si tu restes c'est uniquement parce que tu en as autant envie que moi, tu comprends ? »

Elle hoche positivement la tête et je l'embrasse avec gourmandise.

Je soulève son tee-shirt et le balance par terre.

Elle porte un soutien gorge marin, à rayures blanches et bleu marine.

Il met sa poitrine en valeur, ses seins sont incroyablement beaux.

Je dégrafe le soutien-gorge d'une main tremblante.

Et je libère ses seins...

Je gémis et me penche pour les prendre en bouche.

Elle crie, visiblement surprise quand son mamelon durcit dans ma bouche.

Je continue tout en caressant son dos et son ventre.

Elle gémit et ses petits cris me font pulser dans mon jean.

J'ai tellement envie d'elle que je ne peux réfréner mon impatience et je déboutonne son jean.

Elle soulève les hanches et je l'en débarrasse, en même temps que ses baskets.

Elle est dans mes bras, seulement vêtue d'un shorty assorti au soutien gorge.

Elle ferme les yeux, sa respiration est haletante.

La tendresse m'envahit, malgré la puissance de mon désir.

« Bella…Ouvre les yeux ma belle »

Elle obéit, apeurée.

« N'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger ! »

Elle rougit et à nouveau elle me fait craquer.

Mes mains agrippent le bord de son shorty et je le tire sur ses hanches.

Elle gémit quand elle se retrouve nue devant moi.

Ses seins sont parfaits, son ventre plat me fait tendre la main pour le caresser, ses hanches sont le graal de la féminité.

Elle a croisé pudiquement ses mains sur son pubis mais je les écarte doucement pour découvrir sa douce toison que je caresse avec douceur.

Elle hoquette et pose son nez sur mon épaule.

Je quitte ma chemise avec empressement.

Elle me regarde furtivement et je souris en la voyant rougir à nouveau.

Je prends sa main et la pose sur mon torse . Elle me caresse doucement, mais chaque effleurement fait naître sur ma peau des millions de décharges électriques.

Sa timidité me fait fondre.

Une fille aussi belle et sensuelle, qui n'en profite absolument pas pour se mettre en avant, ça me rend…dingue.

Je défais ma braguette.

Et quand je libère mon sexe durement dressé pour elle, elle a pour la première fois une vraie réaction : elle ouvre de grands yeux apeurés et se recule vivement sur la paillasse, affolée.

Je caresse sa joue, surpris.

« Je…je ne l'ai jamais fait ! »

M'explique-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Oh.

Oh…

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle puisse être vierge.

Bien sûr elle est passive, et timide, mais elle est si belle, si sensuelle que je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'aucun garçon n'ai encore honoré son corps.

Je devrais reprendre mes esprits avec cette annonce, réaliser qu'elle est vraiment une enfant mais…En fait c'est tout le contraire.

Savoir que je vais être le premier à l'aimer, que je vais la déflorer, me fait durcir encore, alors que je pensais que mon érection était à son maximum.

Je lui souris et la prend par les hanches, la tirant jusqu'à moi avec tendresse.

« N'aie pas peur ! On va y aller tout doucement, d'accord mon amour ? »

Elle hoche la tête, visiblement pas convaincue.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Un peu ! »

Je l'embrasse en riant.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et lui fait caresser mon sexe.

Je grogne.

Elle se laisse guider, mais, quand je la lâche, pour m'accrocher à la paillasse, elle continue la caresse.

Elle est surprise par le liquide séminal.

Mais elle se ressaisit et l'étale avec son pouce, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle est en train de faire et de retirer précipitamment sa main en rougissant.

Je ris devant son innocence et lui fait écarter les cuisses.

Elle est toute mouillée et je souris en déposant un baiser sur chacune de ses cuisses.

Puis je pose ma bouche sur son sexe luisant et entreprend de la goûter.

Mais elle rue furieusement et tente de se dégager.

Je la regarde, surpris et plaque ses hanches de mes mains, l'immobilisant.

Elle se met à supplier :

« Pas ça ! Ça…ça me gène ! »

Je la rassure :

« Ça ne va pas te gêner longtemps crois moi ! Attends un peu, c'est délicieux, tu verras ! Et puis ça te préparera à me recevoir, tu comprends ? »

« Oui mais je…OH ! »

Je ne l'ai pas laissée continuer et ma langue découvre les doux plis de son sexe.

Elle sent bon, et goûte meilleur encore.

Elle tente bien un peu de me repousser et balbutie quelques arguments :

« J'ai honte ! Ça me gène ! »

Mais en moins d'une minute elle change radicalement d'avis, ses doigts serrant mes cheveux :

« Oh oui ! Oui ! C'est bon ! Encore ! »

Je pouffe en continuant de plus belle.

Je ne m'arrête que quand son clitoris est gonflé, saillant et qu'elle est détendue et complètement humide…

Je passe ma main sous sa nuque pour la soulever un peu :

« Regarde »

Elle voit mon sexe caresser son entrée et elle gémit, peur et désir mêlés…

« Écarte bien les jambes mon amour, plus tu les écarteras et plus je te pénétrerai facilement et moins tu auras mal ! »

Elle approuve en silence et s'ouvre au maximum.

Je cherche son regard, mais elle a fermé les yeux :

« Bella, regarde moi, je veux te voir quand je vais te déflorer »

Elle me regarde et je lui souris :

« Respire bien, on y va… »

Je n'en mène pas large, n'ayant jamais eu de fille vierge dans mes bras auparavant, mais je n'agis plus que par instinct, et par désir.

Je m'enfonce en elle, sans précipitation, mais fermement.

Très vite je sens la membrane de son hymen contre mon gland et au même moment son regard se brouille de larmes.

Je m'immobilise un instant, le temps de trouver son clitoris de mon pouce et de le caresser pour l'aider à se détendre.

L'astuce fonctionne et elle pousse un petit cri de plaisir.

Je m'enfonce alors en elle, poussant contre sa petite fleur que je sens se briser sous mon intrusion.

Ses cris se font plaintes de douleur et j'accentue ma caresse sur son bouton de plaisir.

Je commence à aller et venir en elle, incapable de me réfréner.

Un seul coup d'œil me permet de voir qu'elle saigne, mais pas autant que je n'aurais pu le penser.

Je vais chercher sa bouche pour que notre symbiose soit plus forte encore…

**Bella PDV**

Ca fait mal.

Mais en même temps c'est bon.

Je suis incapable de démêler l'un de l'autre.

Je suis hors du temps, dans une espèce de parenthèse de folie.

Je suis en train de faire l'amour.

Avec lui.

Le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu.

Et il me répète sans cesse que je suis belle, que je lui plais, et il me fait du bien, même si je souffre aussi.

Je veux ce qu'il est en train de me faire.

Je le sens accélérer ses mouvements en moi, il me distend terriblement tant son membre est imposant, et je le sens cogner au fond de mon ventre à chaque poussée, mais, alors que j'aurais pensé que ce serait inconfortable, c'est au contraire ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

Je me sens pleine de lui. Prise, possédée de la plus belle des façons.

Et ses caresses sur mon point sensible m'envoient au paradis.

Sa main se crispe sous ma nuque et je vois son visage se transformer à cause du plaisir.

Ses mouvements en moi se font déchaînés, me faisant crier sans répit à présent, sans que je sache si cela me fait du bien ou du mal.

Mais quand il crie, et que son sexe frémit dans le mien et que je le sens se déverser, m'emplissant de sperme pour la première fois de ma vie, je frissonne malgré la chaleur qui m'habite, et alors je sais que j'adore ça, tout simplement.

Son regard s'éclaircit après l'orgasme et il vient m'embrasser encore, longuement.

Quand nos yeux se vrillent à nouveau il m'offre un magnifique sourire, puis son expression devient celle d'un petit garçon priten faute :

« Bella…J'ai joui en toi…Tu ne prends pas la pilule ? »

Je secoue négativement la tête.

L'affolement commence à naître et fait battre mon cœur mais il me caresse la joue :

« Je vais aller te chercher la pilule du lendemain, tu m'attendras à la cafétéria, je te la donnerai discrètement, d'accord? ! »

« OK »

« Ça va ? »

J'hoche la tête, légèrement honteuse.

Il prend mon menton entre ses mains :

« Tu as quand même un peu aimé ? »

« Oui ! Plus qu'un peu ! »

Je rougis et il se met à rire :

« La prochaine fois je te jure que tu adoreras ! »

La prochaine fois…Donc il compte recommencer !

Mon cœur bondit de joie.

Je le sens quitter mon corps à regret.

Il mouille des serviettes en papier au robinet juste à coté de nous et me nettoie consciencieusement.

Je suis au-delà du gèneet de la pudeur…

Il se lave aussi et je le regarde envelopper les serviettes de papier rougies de sang dans un sac plastique et les enfouir au fond de la poubelle.

Il m'aide à me rhabiller et ce n'est pas du luxe, tant mes mains tremblent.

Une fois prêts à sortir du labo, il me serre très fort contre lui :

« Ça ma puce ? »

« Oui ça va, je me sens juste, euh, bizarre… »

Il rit, mais son rire n'est pas moqueur.

« Je comprends…A moi aussi ça fait drôle tu sais…Mais je ne regrette pas, absolument pas ! »

« Moi non plus ! »

Il m'embrasse encore, passionnément.

Je m'accroche à sa chemise.

Il me caresse les cheveux et les joues, avec tendresse.

« On doit se cacher mais…j'ai envie de te connaître aussi, pas que de coucher avec toi ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Nous regagnons la classe.

La lumière me surprend et je cligne des yeux.

Un dernier baiser avant de regagner la cafétéria.

Alice est déjà là.

Elle m'attend, un livre devant elle et une sucette rouge en forme de cœur à la bouche.

Je m'effondre sur la chaise en face d'elle.

Son regard inquisiteur se pose sur moi :

« Eh bien ! Tu en as mit du temps ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu es punie ? »

Je pique un fard.

Mince, je n'avais pas réfléchit à ça !

**Alice PDV**

Je ne connais pas Bella depuis longtemps, mais elle porte sur son visage l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air…

Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées.

Elle s'empourpre à ma question.

Je me mets à rire et me penche sur elle pour lui murmurer :

« Vous avez fait l'amour ? »

Elle tente de nier, assez lamentablement d'ailleurs, mais je la coupe :

« Arrête, je sais ce que c'est, moi je suis avec Jasper ! »

Elle me regarde sans comprendre et je précise :

« M. Withlock ! »

Elle ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes et je me mets à rire.

« Depuis longtemps ? »

« 9 mois ! »

« Ah… »

Je précise :

« On est amoureux, mais on doit se cacher jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Mais c'est possible tu sais, même ici ! »

« Tes parents ne se doutent de rien ? »

« Ma mère s'en fiche totalement, en fait quand je découche ça l'arrange ! »

C'est la stricte vérité, en plus.

Je sais bien, moi, que je dois bien plus à Jazz qu'une histoire d'amour. Il m'a sauvée, des écueils que la vie m'avait envoyés.

Grâce à lui mon avenir est radieux !

Nous bavardons un moment, et je vois le prof de bio s'approcher de notre table.

Bella lui tourne le dos et elle sursaute quand il nous interpelle :

« Alors, cette rentrée les filles ? »

Bella rougit et ils échangent un regard qui en dit long.

Il dépose discrètement un petit sachet sur la table, que Bella s'empresse de mettre sur ses genoux.

Je réponds :

« Une rentrée parfaite M. Cullen, et la vôtre? »

Il me regarde, décontenancé et son regard navigue de Bella à moi.

« Très…très bien, ce Lycée me plait beaucoup ! »

Il fixe Bella, suspicieux.

Celle-ci me pique ma canette de coca pour avaler un petit cachet.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Je vais cuisiner Bella dès qu'il aura le dos tourné…

En attendant je souris le plus innocemment possible :

« M. Withlock aussi a apprécié cette rentrée, autant que moi ! »

Son regard s'éclaire et il me demande, à mi-voix :

« Tu mets du parfum à la vanille Alice ? »

« oui oui ! C'est bien moi ! »

Il sourit, amusé et gêné, et nous quitte après un petit geste vers Bella.

Je la fixe :

« C'est quoi ce cachet ? »

« Pilule du lendemain »

Je suis surprise :

« Tu ne prends pas la pilule ? »

« Non, je, en fait, j'étais vierge ! »

« Ouah ! C'est romantique ! »

« Euh.. »

« Mais si, ça l'est ! Tu le comprendras plus tard ! »

Elle rit et ouvre le sachet de la sucette que je lui ai donnée.

« Tu as eu mal ? »

« Oui, mais y'a pire ! »

« Comme tu dis ! »

Nous quittons le Lycée ensemble.

Bella s'empourpre en voyant Jasper et Edward Cullen devant la voiture de Jasper, à l'extrémité du parking. L'air de rien, je marche en déviant vers eux, jusqu'à être suffisamment proche pour les entendre discuter d'un appartement à visiter. Ça ne serait pas trop tôt qu'il s'en aille, Edward, que je retrouve mon Jazzou !.

Une voiture de police s'engage dans le parking et s'arrête devant nous.

Je regarde Bella, qui est rouge pivoine.

« Papa ! Ce n'était pas la peine de venir me chercher ! »

Elle ouvre la portière et le shérif Swan s'adresse à moi :

« Je te ramène Alice ? »

« Volontiers ! »

La dernière chose que je vois en quittant le parking, juste après le regard doux de Jasper, c'est celui, totalement affolé, d'Edward Cullen.

**_Avant de filer lire le prochain chapitre, vous pouvez reviewer, c'est autorisé ^^_**


	13. plus on rit

_**Ce chapitre était trés attendu,je crois...**_

_**Edward PDV**_

La fille du shérif.

Evidemment.

Il fallait que ce soit la fille du shérif…

Et vierge, en plus!

Que j'ai faillit mettre enceinte…

Jasper me dévisage, surpris de mon attitude.

« Ça ne va pas Edward? »

Non, ça ne va pas tellement ,là...

Je le regarde. Après tout, je peux tout lui dire, vu les rapports qu'il entretient avec Alice…

« Eh bien je…Euh, tu gueules pas, OK? J'ai hum, couché avec Bella… »

« Qui? »

« Bella Swan! »

Il me regarde, en mode mérou.

« Ferme la bouche Jazz! »

« Tu…la petite Bella? La petite chose toute timide là? La fille du shérif? »

« Euh…oui »

Il cherche l'air:

« Mais…t'es dingue? »

« Tu peux parler toi, avec Alice! »

Il devient blanc d'un seul coup.

« Qui t'as parlé de ça? »

« Alice! »

Il change de couleur et passe au rouge coquelicot.

« Pardon? »

« hem…Euh, je…J'ai un peu dérapé lors du savon que je devais passer à Bella et, enfin, bon, bref…Je l'ai pas obligée, on est bien d'accord,hein, mais ben…C'était sa première fois et dans le feu de l'action j'ai pas mit de préservatif et bien sur elle ne prend pas la pilule alors je suis allé lui chercher la pilule du lendemain et elle était dans la cafet ave Alice qui l 'a visiblement faite parler et là Alice m'a fait comprendre que elle et toi, enfin, euh… »

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux:

« C'est sur que si Alice a décidé de la faire parler elle n'avait aucune chance la pauvre… »

Il réfléchit un moment.

Je me racle la gorge:

« Hum, on devrait y aller, non, ça va faire bizarre si on reste sur le parking trop longtemps ! »

On rentre chez lui.

Et j'ai droit à une engueulade monstre.

« T'es inconscient Edward!Je te jure! Une gamine! Et ton élève en plus! Dans le bahut! »

« Eh dis donc! Tu t'es regardé? »

« Ça n'a RIEN à voir! »

Il me raconte leur histoire. Je suis ému. C'est une belle histoire, vraiment.

Je repense à la minuscule Alice. Je la regarderai différemment, désormais.

Jasper a l'air désemparé, il lui faut du temps pour accepter ce qui s'est passé entre Bella et moi.

Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine chaque fois que je pense à elle.

Sa bouche s'ouvrant pour gémir, ses seins parfaits dans mes mains, sa petite chatte si serrée autour de moi…Définitivement je la veux à nouveau! Et pas que pour une histoire de fesses. Cette fille m'attire inexplicablement… Pourquoi c'est mon élève, et la fille du shérif?

En même temps, l'histoire de Jaspet et Alice me prouve que c'est possible. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens mais c'est fort, ça compresse ma poitrine. Comme si quelque chose allait exploser en moi. Mon coeur crit à chaque pulsation: "Bella...Bella..."

Je file prendre une douche et quand je reviens de la salle de bain, Alice est là.

Je tique un peu en voyant Jazz la coller contre lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Mais je ne dis rien, bien entendu.

Alice m'explique:

« Maintenant que tu es au courant, je peux revenir! »

Je lui souris. Elle est chez elle ici, c'est évident.

Ils forment un couple très sain, très amoureux.

Alice prépare un repas tout en bavardant d'égale à égale avec nous.

Je m'y habitue très vite.

On rigole et je n'ai qu'une envie: que très bientôt on soit en couple, que Bella soit avec nous!

Jusqu'à ce qu elle téléphone d'Alice sonne.

Elle regarde l'écran et sourit:

« C'est Bella! »

Elle décroche, ravie, mais Jasper et moi sursautons quand elle crie:

« BELLA? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as? »

_**Bella PDV**_

On dépose Alice chez elle.

Mon père a l'air de bien la connaitre, ça me fait drôle.

Je sens que je vais adorer Alice.

Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir des conditions de vie très facile, heureusement qu'elle est avec M. Withlock, en fait.

Elle m'a donné son numéro de téléphone.

Je croyais venir m'enterrer à Forks, et au bout d'une seule journée j'ai une copine et un petit ami.

Hem.

J'aurais du venir plus tôt!

Mon père m'emmène manger au snack.

Il se racle la gorge:

« Alors Bella, cette première journée?

Je lui souris.

Je récapitule dans ma tête.

Eh bien je me suis fait une copine, Alice, qui couche depuis des mois avec le prof d'histoire et elle a bien faillit me faire virer du Lycée en me faisant voler une grenouille mais on s'est fait prendre par le prof de biologie, qui m'a déflorée dans le labo de sa classe et c'était absolument génial, bien que douloureux et d'ailleurs je n'ai qu'une envie: recommencer. Ah et puis oui, au fait il n'a pas mit de préservatif et du coup il m'a donné la pilule du lendemain!

J'imagine la tête de mon père…

Mais je me contente de lui dire:

« Sympa… »

Il a l'air ravi:

« Forks te plait alors, ça me fait plaisir! »

Je parle sans cesse d'Alice.

Il est encore plus content.

J'aime beaucoup Alice, de toutes façons.

Vers la fin du repas je commence à avoir mal au ventre.

Mon père me ramène à la maison et m'informe, l'air très embêté, qu'il doit se rendre à Port Angeles en renfort.

Il me donne le numéro de téléphone de son adjoint et part vers 20H00, me disant qu'on se reverra le lendemain soir.

Je prends une douche et du paracétamol parce que j'ai mal comme si j'avais mes règles.

Je me couche.

Mais la douleur augmente sans cesse.

Bientôt je ne tiens plus…

Vers 20H30 c'est intolérable.

Je ne me vois pas appeler l'adjoint, à qui je ne pourrai pas dire la vérité…

Alors j'appelle Alice…

« Alice, c'est moi, Bella…Ca va pas! Pas du tout! »

« BELLA? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as? »

« J'ai mal Alice! J'ai si mal au ventre! »

Elle s'affole:

« Mal comment? »

« Comme si j'avais mes règles, mais en plus fort! »

« Attends on arrive! »

« Qui ça on? »

« Jasper, Edward et moi! »

Je pleure à présent.

J'ai trop mal. Tellement mal…

On frappe à la porte, en bas.

Mais je ne peux pas descendre, impossible.

Mon téléphone sonne.

J'arrive à décrocher.

« Bella? C'est Edward! Ouvre nous! »

« Je peux pas…Désolée… »

Je l'entends jurer et parler à Jasper.

« Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre de ta chambre? »

« Je pense »

Je me traîne lamentablement jusque là et débloque le loquet.

Je me laisse retomber sur mon lit, en sueur.

La fenêtre est soulevée et je vois Edward sauter dans ma chambre.

Jasper le suit de prés.

« Bella! Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive? »

« J'ai mal, mon ventre a même gonflé…C'est horrible, vraiment! »

Il soulève mon pyjama, tandis que Jasper court au rez de chaussée.

Edward passe sa main sur mon front:

« Je suis désolé Bella, c'est ma faute… »

« Non! Je regrette rien, moi! »

Mes larmes coulent, je ne veux pas qu'il regrette, c'est le pire!

« Tu…Tu saignes encore? »

« Je sais pas…Je crois pas! »

« Vérifie! »

Je baisse un peu mon pyjama:

« Non, pas du tout! »

Alice et Jasper surgissent et Edward m'aide précipitamment à me rajuster.

Il pose sa main sur mon ventre.

« Ca fait du bien! Ca soulage! »

Il s'adresse à Jasper et Alice:

« Son ventre est gonflé, tendu! »

Alice vient poser ses mains à la place de celles d'Edward quand il sort son téléphone.

Jasper est tout pale et me regarde, angoissé.

Il s'agenouille à coté de moi et me caresse les cheveux, tandis qu'Alice, à ma demande, me masse tout doucement le ventre.

Edward parle, d'une voix blanche:

« Papa? J'ai un problème…Ma…ma petite amie a du prendre la pilule du lendemain, et elle a très mal, et son ventre est gonflé, dur…Je suis très inquiet! »

« … »

« Non, pas de saignements! »

« …. »

Il me regarde:

« Tu as envie de vomir? »

« Un peu! »

« Un peu seulement! »

« …. »

« OK »

« … »

« Merci papa! A bientôt! »

« … »

« Oui, je te tiens au courant! »

Il referme son téléphone et il vient prendre la place d'Alice:

« Mon père est médecin Bella, il m'a dit que ce genre de réactions peut arriver, ce n'est pas grave, tu peux prendre un antalgique, tu as quelque chose ici? »

« Du paracétamol, à la salle de bain! »

Alice fonce en chercher.

J'avale deux comprimés.

Edward est pale.

« Je suis désolé Bella…Je me sens tellement coupable… »

« Arrête de dire ça! »

Je fonds en larmes.

Il pose alors son front contre le mien et me murmure doucement:

« Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir fait l'amour, mais désolé de t'avoir blessée…Je ne voulais pas ça, tu sais…Tellement pas ça… »

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur se calme un peu.

Edward prend les commandes:

« Jazz, ramène Alice chez toi. Je vais rester ici pour veiller sur Bella. Je passerai de nouveau par la fenêtre demain matin! »

Jasper lui sourit:

« Je viendrai te récupérer à l'angle de la rue à 5h 30! »

« OK! Et merci! »

Alice m'embrasse.

Ils partent tous les deux, par la porte d'en bas, qu'Edward va refermer derrière eux.

Il vient m'enlacer sur le lit:

« Ca va ma puce? »

« Ca se calme…Je suis désolée, j'aurais du penser au paracétamol, je ne vous aurais pas dérangé pour rien et »

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Je ne m'y attendais pas mais le baiser est très doux, très différent de ceux de cet après-midi.

C'est très agréable.

Il me parle, après.

Il me pose des questions, sur moi, sur ma vie d'avant.

Mais pas longtemps, parce que le sommeil me rattrape…

_**Edward PDV**_

Je m'en veux, bien sur. J'ai fait du mal à une enfant pure et innocente…

Mais je vais me rattraper. Je vais l'aider, à présent, lui faire voir les bons cotés de l'amour.

Je sais déjà, tandis que je la contemple, endormie dans son lit, que ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

J'ai avancé dans la vie en privilégié, depuis toujours.

Je me suis cru heureux, mais je découvre en ce moment tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu.

Bella est dans mes bras, tout contre moi.

Je regarde ses boucles emmêlées par la sueur.

Elle ne gémit plus dans son sommeil, elle dort paisiblement, à présent.

Sous mes doigts, son ventre est redevenu souple.

Elle est parfaite.

Je l'ai faite mienne, cet après-midi.

Elle s'est donnée à moi sans arrière pensée, avec courage.

Je veux que, la prochaine fois, ce soit par amour.

Peut-on tomber amoureux en regardant quelqu'un dormir?

Oui.

C'est en train de m'arriver.

Une étrange certitude habite mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas si Bella va m'aimer, demain matin.

Je ne sais pas si elle va accepter d'apprendre à me connaitre, si elle va pouvoir tomber amoureuse de moi.

Mais je sais que moi je vais la protéger. Je m'effacerai, si nécessaire.

Mon cœur saigne à cette seule pensée, mais j'en suis capable.

Je vais l'aimer, réellement, c'est-à-dire que je vais rechercher son bonheur.

Je caresse ses boucles, frotte mon nez contre le sien, embrasse ses lèvres.

Je la serre contre moi, désireux de profiter de chaque seconde de cette nuit.

Et c'est vers 4h00 du matin, alors que je sommeille que ça se produit:

« Edward… »

Je la croie réveillée.

Mais non.

Elle parle dans son sommeil.

« Edward…Ne pars pas…Non! Reste avec moi! »

Mon cœur se serre, je me mords la lèvre.

Partir? La laisser? Jamais, pas tant qu'elle voudra bien de moi.

Je murmure:

« Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas…. »

Elle replonge dans un cycle de sommeil profond et je la contemple à nouveau, incapable de détourner mon regard d'elle.

A 5h20 je la réveille avec des baisers.

Elle s'étire et ouvre un œil.

Parait surprise de me voir, surprise, mais heureuse:

« Tu es resté? »

« Bien sur mon cœur, j'ai passé d'ailleurs une des plus belle nuit de ma vie! »

Elle rosit et enfouit son nez dans ma chemise.

« Je vais y aller, ça va? »

« Oui c'est passé! »

Je l'étreins:

« À tout à l'heure mon coeur! »

Elle se lève et me regarde passer par la fenêtre.

Ce n'est pas dur: je m'accroche aux branches qui touchent le rebord de sa fenêtre et saute rapidement à terre. Un dernier sourire, un clin d'oeil et je fonce au coin de la rue.

Jasper est là, je monte et il me ramène chez lui.

_**Jasper PDV**_

Je suis calmé. Alice m'a aidé à prendre du recul et à me détendre.

Bon, d'accord. En faisant l'amour ! Mais ça m'a aidé, quand même.

Edward a assuré. Il est resté avec elle, et je peux dire rien qu'à ses cernes qu'il n'a pas du dormir beaucoup.

Il sourit, dans sa barbe naissante :

« Elle va bien ? »

« Ouais, c'est passé ! »

« Il vaut mieux ça que… »

Il se racle la gorge :

« Ben évidemment, elle est un peu jeune pour un bébé… »

Je me gare devant chez moi.

Edward file sous la douche et je rejoins Alice dans le lit qui se frotte contre moi, nue et toute chaude.

Je grogne et la serre sur mon torse :

« Bella va mieux ? »

« Oui, Edward dit que c'est finit ! »

« Cool ! Elle sera au Lycée aujourd'hui alors ? »

« Oui, je pense ! Edward aussi, mais il va avoir du mal il n'a pas dormit de la nuit, ça se voit ! »

Elle rit :

« Le pauvre ! »

« C'est bien fait pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas se comporter comme un idiot inconscient ! »

Elle rit de bon cœur :

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il est plus accro qu'il ne veut bien le montrer ! »

Ma princesse a sans doute raison, comme d'habitude.

Je la plaque contre le matelas et mordille son épaule :

« Jazz…On a le temps, il est tôt ! »

« Edward est à coté, et tu es tout sauf discrète quand tu jouis ma chérie ! »

« Bah ça te gênait pas quand c'était Emmett ! »

« Ouais mais là c'est Edward, et…Je sais pas, c'est pas pareil ! »

« Jasper Withlock, je dirai à ta grand-mère que tu n'es pas gentil avec moi ! »

« ALICE ! »

Elle rit, la petite peste, mais je suis à bloc, de toutes façons et elle va y passer.

Edward va entendre, ben…Tant pis !

Je la fait cambrer et la pénètre doucement.

Elle gémit en mordant l'oreiller, mais je suis certain qu'on l'entend très bien quand même.

Tant pis, je n'en suis plus là !

Je ne pourrai plus faire la morale à Edward…Mais elle est tellement douce, tellement sensuelle…

Il va pouvoir se moquer de moi…Ne plus m'écouter…Mais elle ondule sous moi et …

Bon, je rends les armes. Rien d'autre ne compte plus que mon Alice à combler !

_**Alice PDV**_

Je sautille dans le hall.

Bella ne va pas tarder.

Ah ! LA VOILA !

Je fonce sur elle et elle me sourit.

Elle a l'air un peu fatiguée, elle est pale mais souriante.

On s'enlace.

« Ca va Bella ? »

« Oui, très bien ! Je suis désolée pour hier soir je »

« ARRETE ! Tu vas mieux rien d'autre ne compte ! »

On file à la cafet.

Mike s'approche de nous :

« Salut Alice ! Salut Bella ! Tu arrives de Phoenix, c'est ça ? T'es pas tellement bronzée mais »

Je souffle et sourit à Mike :

« Laisse tomber Mike ! Elle est comme moi et…Avec moi ! »

Mike ouvre de grands yeux et se met à râler.

Il s'éloigne :

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Les canons sont toutes lesbiennes ou quoi ? »

Bella me regarde, ahurie :

« C'est quoi ce plan ? »

« Tu veux avoir la paix ? Ben à partir de maintenant on est ensemble ! »

Elle se met à rire et je lui tends la main. Elle s'en empare et on échange un clin d'œil.

Le premier cours de la journée est celui de maths.

On s'assied cote à cote, bien sur.

On parle un peu, et on rit ensemble.

Après, on va en histoire.

Jasper nous regarde entrer dans la classe, main dans la main et marque un temps d'arrêt, mais se reprend très vite.

Des murmures me parviennent. Nous voilà cataloguées, Bella e moi.

Jasper entend aussi, visiblement, et maîtrise son fou rire.

A la fin de l'heure il me demande de rester, d'un air sévère.

« Alice ? C'est quoi ces rumeurs sur toi et Bella ? Je ne me suis pas rendu compte hier soir, cette nuit et tôt ce matin que tu avais viré de bord ! »

Je fronce le nez :

« Ca clouera le bec à tout le monde ! Et ne t'en fais pas, j'adore mini jasper ! »

Il grogne :

« Mini, mini…pas si mini que ça quand même ! »

J'éclate de rire :

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, il est énorme ! »

Il rougit et je file rejoindre Bella.

On passe le reste de la journée soudées.

C'est amusant, je ressens avec Bella ce que je ressens avec Jasper, l'attirance sexuelle en moins : on est bien toutes les deux, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Le soir, après les cours, j'ai une idée.

Je rentre avec Bella, chez elle.

On grignote un morceau de gâteau et elle appelle son père :

« Papa ? Alice est là, elle va me faire visiter la ville, je serai de retour sans doute un peu tard, on va manger un pizza toutes les deux ! »

Bella me fait un clin d'œil.

« Non, papa, je ne pense pas qu'on aille chez elle ! »

« Oui je te jure qu'on a pas RDV avec des garçons de notre classe, je te le PROMETS papa ! »

Je ris sous cape.

A peine elle a raccroché qu'on file par derrière, coté foret.

Il y a moins de 10 mns de marche, en bordure de la foret, pour rejoindre la maison de Jasper.

On entre dans la cuisine en trombe, écroulées de rire.

Jasper et Edward sont là, en train de manger un sandwich.

Le regard d'Edward s'éclaire en voyant Bella.

Jasper vient me serrer contre lui.

« Alice…Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi… »

Bella se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, rouge vif, et Edward la prend par les épaules.

Le regard qu'ils échangent est intense.

Il l'attire contre lui et je les regarde s'embrasser enfin, amusée.

Jasper m'entraîne vers le salon.

« Edward a visité une maison, dans la rue d'à coté, je pense qu'il va la prendre ! »

Je sautille.

La porte du bureau claque.

Je hurle :

« N'oubliez pas le préservatif ce coup-ci ! »

C'est vrai, quoi, Edward doit apprendre à être prudent !

Jasper me sourit, et se met à rire :

« Quoi ? »

« Non, c'et juste que… »

« Que QUOI ? »

« Je repense au dragon que j'avais comme prof de bio en 1°, je ne m'imagine pas du tout lui crier de mettre un préservatif ! »

Le fou rire nous gagne.

On frappe à la porte.

Jasper sursaute.

On se regarde, inquiet.

C'est Emmett, avec Rosalie et une bouteille de coca, et de quoi faire des hamburgers.

Jasper les fait entrer.

Je file gratter à la porte de la chambre du bureau :

« On a du monde, restez planqués là surtout ! »

_**Le prochain chapitre contiendra un lemon Edward/ Bella, bien sur mais pas que ça ! **_


	14. amour et amitié

_**Un nouveau chapitre! Enjoy! (ou pas!)^^**_

_**Edward PDV**_

C'est officiel.

Elle me fait perdre la tête.

Bella Swan est mon petit démon personnel.

Il faut qu'on parle.

Voilà.

Une discussion, une vraie.

Je l'entraîne vers le bureau ou je dors.

Ou le canapé est déplié...

NON ! Une baffe mentale plus tard je me ressaisis et entraîne Bella pour PARLER.

C'est important.

« Noubliez pas le préservatif cette fois ! »

Alice…

Bella rougit et baisse les yeux, je ris en me mordillant la lèvre. Je passe ma main sur la joue de Bella.

Elle me regarde, légèrement apeurée.

« Bella…Je…Je suis vraiment désolé pour la pilule du lendemain, je n'ai pas su te protéger, je suis navré, vraiment… »

« Non, mais c'est bon, c'est fini, je vais bien là ! »

Elle tremble presque.

Elle a peur de moi ?

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je ne veux plus jamais t'en faire, je veux juste qu'on parle ma puce… »

Les larmes brillent dans ses yeux.

« N'aie pas peur ! On ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi Bella, on risque de se faire prendre et »

Elle s'éloigne d'un pas :

« C'est bon, j'ai comprit. C'est…C'est nul, il fallait pas le faire pour regretter après ! »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Jasper et Alice y arrivent bien ! Ca serait possible mais tu veux pas et »

Elle s'imagine que je ne veux pas d'elle ?

J'éclate de rire et suis sur elle en un pas, l'étreignant avec force :

« Tu crois que je veux rompre, c'est ça ? »

« Ben…oui ! »

« Jamais…Je suis incapable de résister à l'attrait que tu as sur moi, je croyais te l'avoir prouvé ? Je veux juste qu'on en parle, qu'on sache quelles limites on se fixe, comment on va pouvoir se voir… »

Elle souffle, le nez contre mon torse et je la serre plus fort.

Il y a du brouhaha dans le salon.

Et la voix d'Alice, tout de suite après, qui nous chuchote :

« On a du monde ! Restez bien planqués là surtout ! »

Je regarde Bella et lui souris.

Coincé ici avec ma beauté. Je dois passer en mode « résistance » pour ne pas abuser encore de son merveilleux corps…

Elle doit avoir le même genre de pensées parce qu'elle tripote la fermeture éclair de son gilet tout en rougissant.

Je m'assoies sur le canapé et le tapote pour qu'elle m'y rejoigne.

Elle s'installe en tailleur et me fixe, encore sur la défensive :

« Bella…Hum, ton père ne verrait certainement pas d'un bon œil notre relation…En plus il est shérif, et donc armé… »

Elle sourit :

« Je ne pense pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit…Pour lui, j'ai toujours 5 ans ! »

« Oui, il ne sait rien et le mieux c'est que ça dure…Pareil au Lycée, personne ne doit être au courant ! »

« Ben évidement ! »

« Il faut être prudents, se cacher ! »

« Je ne suis pas totalement stupide ! »

Elle fronce les sourcils, presque en colère et elle est encore plus craquante comme ça…

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça Bella ! Je suis juste, euh, légèrement anxieux… »

Elle ricane et murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit chaton ? »

« Non, non, rien… »

« Ben si ! Allez dis-moi ! »

Elle sourit, goguenarde :

« J'ai dit et "on dit que les hommes sont le sexe fort"… »

Je me sens rougir et elle pouffe de rire en me regardant :

« Tu veux que je te montre si je suis pas le sexe fort ici et tout de suite ? »

Je plaisante mais elle tend le cou et approuve de la tête vigoureusement, le regard subitement moins innocent et beaucoup plus provocant.

Euh, fait chaud tout d'un coup !

« Bella…Ne me tente pas ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que sinon je suis pas sur de me retenir là ! »

« Ben…ne te retiens pas ! »

Elle ne se rend pas compte, c'est pas possible ! Voilà, je suis dur moi là !

« Mais…Bella…C'est trop tôt pour recommencer ! »

Elle me regarde, surprise :

« Ah bon ? Tu n'es pas si vieux pourtant ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ben …Je sais bien qu'il faut un peu de temps aux hommes avant de pouvoir, euh, enfin, à nouveau quoi, mais bon à ton age je pensais pas que ça soit si long… »

Je la regarde, ahuri. Elle ouvre de grands yeux innocents et me fixe, image vivante de la pureté.

« Mais..Non, enfin je…BELLA ! Je ne suis pas vieux, je suis même déjà, euh, prêt à recommencer, c'est pour toi voyons »

Elle éclate de rire et c'est quand je vois son regard moqueur que je comprends qu'elle s'est moquée de moi !

Je lui saute dessus, du coup et m'empare de ses lèvres.

Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et je suis à peu prêt certain que mes bonnes résolutions ne vont pas tenir bien longtemps…

Je prends une grande inspiration et la repousse tendrement, la tenant par les épaules :

« Bella…Je ne suis pas sur que faire l'amour à nouveau soit une bonne idée, ça risque de te faire mal encore ! »

« Ben…C'est que…J'ai envie moi ! »

Elle est rouge comme une pivoine et tripote ses boucles.

Un agneau.

Voilà.

J'ai trouvé à quoi elle me fait penser.

Elle est un petit agneau innocent.

Enfin, innocent…

« Il y a d'autres moyens…Je peux te montrer si tu veux ! »

« OUI ! »

Je voulais lui parler mais…

Bon, un peu plus tard, là elle déboutonne déjà ma chemise.

Je soulève son tee shirt.

Elle porte aujourd'hui un soutien gorge de coton gris et je passe mes mains dans son dos pour le dégrafer.

Elle gémit quand je l'allonge sur le canapé et vais téter ses seins avec délice.

Sans les quitter je fais glisser son jean sur ses jambes.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle est nue dans mes bras…

Je la contemple.

Elle me parait plus belle encore.

Elle est un peu gênée, comme hier, mais cela m'émeut encore plus.

Elle se tortille, et je sors de ma transe pour enlever mon propre jean.

Puis je l'embrasse, m'attardant sur la douce peau de son cou, et celle de ses épaules.

Je retrouve encore ses mamelons, la faisant fortement gémir.

Je m'allonge sur elle et elle m'accueille, passant ses jambes sur les miennes.

Je me laisse glisser le long de son corps, embrassant, caressant, suçotant chaque parcelle que je rencontre sur mon chemin.

Je goûte la peau de son ventre, taquine longuement son nombril, pétrit ses hanches, la faisant gémir encore et encore… Et puis je trouve mon but.

Sa toison est aussi douce et adorable qu'hier.

Elle se cabre en arrière quand je pose mes lèvres sur son Mont de Vénus, laissant courir mes doigts le long de sa fente juteuse.

J'ai le souffle court, et le sexe en feu, littéralement.

Mais ce n'est que pour elle, je veux son plaisir, rien d'autre ne compte.

Je concentre mes coups de langue sur son clitoris, tout en introduisant doucement un doigt en elle, testant ses réactions.

Concluant que le fait qu'elle bascule le bassin en gémissant mon prénom est une réaction positive, je bouge mon doigt en elle prenant garde à ne pas la blesser.

Elle coule abondamment, à présent, et de temps à autre je délaisse son petit bouton de plaisir, causant ses grognements de mécontentement, pour aller cueillir le jus de son désir du bout de la langue, me délectant de ses sucs nacrés…

Elle enfouit très vite ses mains dans mes cheveux, s'y aggripant, tandis que je sens son plaisir augmenter.

Mon intention est de la conduire à l'orgasme mais elle me repousse au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement.

Elle est en sueur, haletante et visiblement en proie à un désir dévorant…

« Edward ! Je ne tiens plus ! Je te veux en moi ! Je t'en prie ! »

« J'ai trop peur que tu aies mal ! »

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes épaules :

« Si j'ai mal on arrêtera ! »

Ben voyons…

Ceci dit, on peut tenter le coup…Mon sexe est tellement dur que j'ai peur de jouir rien qu'en enfilant le préservatif. Je suis assez fier de moi : ce coup-ci, j'y ai pensé !

Elle me regarde tandis que je me positionne entre ses cuisses.

Elle a la trouille, je le vois bien. Mais elle a les yeux qui brillent de désir, aussi.

Je me contente d'une mini poussée et elle se crispe :

« Ca va ? »

« Oui ! ENCORE ! »

Exigeant le petit agneau…

J'obéis.

Et gémis à mon tour, tachant de me contrôler.

Je retrouve sa douceur et son étroitesse et je ne veux plus jamais en sortir…

Elle frémit quand je m'enfonce encore, incapable de me retenir.

Je bute très vite au fond de son ventre et la regarde dans les yeux :

« Ca va Bella ? »

« Oui ! C'est…Oh ! C'est BON !

« CHUUUT ! »

Mais elle est évidemment incapable de se contrôler et je dois la baillonner de ma main pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir…

Elle écarte bien les cuisses et je pousse de plus en plus fort en elle, m'enfonçant davantage à chaque coup de rein, déclenchant son plaisir et le mien.

Elle crie sous ma main et je la pillone, avide de sentir l'orgasme prendre possession de nos corps.

Elle part la première, arquant son corps sous le mien et je la regarde, aux prises avec son premier orgasme qui lui donne visiblement un plaisir plus qu'intense…

Je me sens partir moi-même et me perds dans sa douceur…

_**Bella PDV**_

Encore.

J'en veux ENCORE !

C'est quoi ce truc ?

C'est trop bon !

Edward s'enfince en moi presque violement à présent, mais ça ne me fait même pas mal ! Je me sens tellement bien ! Mon ventre est totalement détendu, et je me sens…Complète…Heureuse…

Il se cambre et grogne. Je comprends qu'il vient de jouir…

Il se laisse retomber sur moi, haletant, gémissant mon prénom.

Bon, je peux l'interroger :

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Il me regarde, souriant :

« Un orgasme ! »

Ah c'est ça. Ah ouais je comprends !

« Ben j'en veux encore ! »

« Promit mon amour ! »

Il se met à rire et se laisse tomber sur le dos, m'entrainant avec lui. Je m'installe sur son torse et tache de reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits.

Quand je suis en état, je lui dis :

« Si c'est ça que tu appelles parler, je veux bien qu'on discute plusieurs fois par jour ! »

Il tire doucement sur la mèche de cheveux avec laquelle il était en train de jouer.

« Bella…La prison ne me tente pas du tout tu sais ! Sérieusement, aucune relation autre que pro au Lycée, dans la rue on s'ignore, OK ? »

« Oui ! Mais on va faire comment pour se voir ? »

« On verra, les après-midi, après les cours ! Ton père rentre vers quelle heure ? »

« Rarement avant 19-20h00 ! »

« Bon, ben voilà ! Tu finis les cours au plus tard à 16h00, et moi aussi alors ça nous laisse 2-3 heures ! »

Je me pelotonne à nouveau contre lui, rassérénée.

Mon téléphone sonne.

Et zut.

« Bella ! C'est moi ! »

« Papa ! »

Edward sursaute, se redresse et prend l'air d'un lapin se retrouvant nez à museau avec un chasseur.

« Tu es ou Bella ? »

« Je me ballade avec Alice ! »

« Encore ? »

« Oui ! Je l'adore ! On s'amuse bien ! »

« Tu rentres quand ? Je t'attends, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

« Ben…j'arrive ! »

« Dis à Alice qu'elle mange avec nous ! »

Argh…

« OK ! A tout de suite ! »

Je raccroche, embêtée.

« Mon père veut que je rentre et il veut qu'Alice mange avec nous ! »

Edward est en train de se rhabiller.

Je fais de même.

Il sort du bureau pour aller chercher Alice, après tout, il est censé habiter ici quelques jours…

Alice arrive tandis que j'enfile mes converses.

Elle me regarde, les sourcils froncés :

« Bon, de toutes façons, il va bien falloir qu'ils sachent ! »

Elle s'empare de ma main et me traîne vers le salon.

Je n'ai que le temps de protester, mais elle ne m'écoute pas.

Je rentre dans le salon et rencontre tout de suite le regard paniqué d'Edward.

Jasper me sourit, et lance un regard inquiet vers les deux autres personnes.

Il y a là une jeune femme blonde qui ressemble beaucoup à Jasper et notre prof de sport.

Argh.

Il me regarde, surpris :

« Je te connais, toi ! »

Je lui souris, embêtée.

Alice répond, naturelle :

« C'est Bella Swan, elle est nouvelle ! »

M. McCarthy regarde Jasper, puis Alice :

« Hum, elle est…Au courant ? »

Alice chantonne presque :

« Oh oui ! Elle est avec Edward ! »

Edward s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et la jeune femme blonde le dévisage, avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

Le prof de sport reste un moment muet.

Puis il s'adresse à Jasper :

« C'est la dernière mode, ou quoi ? »

Alice me tire par la main :

« En tous cas, nous, on doit y aller, bonne soirée, à toute à l'heure Jasper et Edward ! »

Je file sans demander mon reste.

On trotte vers la maison de Charlie.

Alice me questionne :

« Il a pensé au préservatif ce coup-ci ? »

« Oui ! »

« C'était bon ? »

« Oh oui ! »

Elle rit :

« Ca deviendra meilleur à chaque fois, tu verras ! »

« Je crois pas que ça soit possible ! »

Elle me regarde, surprise :

« Tu as déjà eu un orgasme ? »

« Euh, je crois ! »

« Ca faisait comment ? »

« Ben…Comme une vague de chaleur, un plaisir très fort qui monte avant d'atteindre un sommet et puis de refluer doucement et »

« Ouais c'est ça ! C'est génial hein ? »

« Ah oui ! »

« Ça donne envie de recommencer !

« Carrément ! »

« Tu ne pourras plus jamais t'en passer ! »

Je la crois volontiers…

On débarque en courant presque chez Charlie.

Qui nous ouvre la porte, souriant.

« Les filles ! Vous avez bien promené, tu as les joues rouges Bella, le bon air te fait du bien ! »

_**Jasper PDV**_

On n'est pas dans la mouise, tiens…

Les filles ont filé sans que j'aie eu le temps de dire ouf…

Edward est d'une pâleur cadavérique.

Rosalie n'y croit apparemment pas et Emmett réalise, et pas dans la douceur.

Je la joue décontracté :

« Emmett, tiens prends cette grosse part de pizza, là ! »

Mais il fixe Edward :

« Tu te crois autorisé à sauter sur la première gosse venue sous prétexte que Jasper et Alice vivent une vraie histoire d'amour ? »

« Euh, non, je..Je ne savais pas pour eux avant. Je veux dire…Moi aussi je suis amoureux de Bella, je ne veux que son bonheur et »

« Oui son bonheur et ton plaisir ! »

« Non, je te jure, je l'aime vraiment, c'est mon petit agneau et »

Rosalie sert un verre de vin à Emmett :

« Allons mon chéri, avoue que la petite n'a pas l'air traumatisée, laisse le bénéfice du doute à Edward »

Ma sœur est forte, très forte. Et puis, elle connaît bien Edward, et elle sait qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à quiconque.

Je me suis toujours demandé si à un moment il n'y a pas eu un truc entre eux. Mais c'est pas le moment de poser la question je pense.

Emmett finit par se calmer.

Mais il jure à Edward qu'il va le surveiller.

Edward, conscient de mon agacement, joue les fées du logis après le départ d'Emmett et de ma sœur.

Il débarrasse les cartons, remplit le lave vaisselle et passe même l'aspirateur.

Mais je le coince quand même :

« Tu as pensé au préservatif au moins ? »

« OUI ! »

« Bon, sang, tu as recommencé alors ? »

Il me fixe, visiblement agacé :

« Tu as attendu combien de temps, toi, avant de remettre ça ? »

Je rougis.

Il le voit et insiste :

« COMBIEN DE TEMPS JASPER ? »

« Je crois, euh, une heure ? »

Il en reste muet. Puis secoue la tête :

« Sacré Alice…On dirait pas, à la voir comme ça ! »

« Ouais, je sais… »

Mon téléphone sonne tandis qu'on regarde un match de foot sur le câble.

C'est ma Lili !

« Jazz, je suis chez ma mère, Charlie m'y a ramenée, tu viens me chercher ? »

« J'arrive mon amour ! »

Une fois à la maison, elle me raconte la soirée :

« Charlie croit tout ce que Bella lui dit ! Elle se l'est joué petite fille innocente et il a marché à fond ! Tu le crois, ça ? »

Oui, je le crois…

Je l'allonge sur le lit, encore humide de la douche.

Elle se rase le pubis, depuis que ma sœur est arrivée à Forks.

C'est bizarre. Je me demande s'il y a une relation de cause à effet ?

En tous cas, j'adore ça. Surtout pour les cunnilingus, qu'on adore tous les deux.

Juste avant que je ne m'attaque à cet exercice, justement, elle me dit, désinvolte :

« Tiens, au fait, Bella ne se fait pas l'intégrale, il faudra que je lui fasse ! »

Je bugge.

Et finit par demander, sous le choc :

« Alice…Comment sais-tu que Bella ne s'épile pas le pubis et comment envisages-tu de le lui faire ? »

Elle me regarde, surprise :

« Ben elle me l'a dit, et puis, je l'ai bien vu de toutes façons ! »

« Tu. As. Vu. Bella. Nue ? »

« Ben…oui ! »

« Mais…Quand ? »

« Tout à l'heure, quand elle est allé se changer en arrivant chez son père ! »

Alice est visiblement surprise de mon effarement.

« Et là, comme ça, tu envisages, tout naturellement, de l'épiler ? »

Elle me regarde comme si je débarquais tout droit de mars :

« Bien entendu ! C'est un truc de fille ça, Rose me l'a bien fait, à moi ! »

J'ai ma réponse.

Ma sœur y est bien pour quelque chose.

Mais du coup, mini Jasper est en berne, traumatisé.

Alice me pousse gentiment en arrière et entreprends de m'offrir une fellation merveilleuse qui le ranime totalement…

Les filles…Je ne les comprends pas. Mais tant pis. J'ai mon Alice avec moi, le reste, je m'en moque !

_**Alice PDV**_

13 septembre. Je surveille l'arrivée de la voiture de patrouille, devant le Lycée.

Il ne pleut pas, et j'espère que ça fera plaisir à Bella.

On n'a pas tous les jours 16 ans, et un jour sans pluie, on peut dire que c'est le cadeau de Forks à Bella pour son anniversaire.

La voilà !

Elle s'extirpe de la voiture et je vois tout de suite que ça ne va pas.

Je souris à Charlie et prend le bras de Bella, qui offre un sourire crispé à Charlie, qui, fort heureusement étant un homme a à peu prêt autant d'intuition qu'une huître, et ne remarque rien.

Bella a les larmes aux yeux :

« Bee ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai mal au ventre ! Je fais pipi tout le temps et ça me brûle horriblement ! »

Aie.

« Tu dois avoir une infection urinaire ! »

« Je pense aussi ! »

Aie, aie, aie…

« Tu dois voir un médecin ! »

« J'ai regardé sur google, et c'est très rare les cystites chez les filles vierges, mon père risque de se douter de quelque chose ! »

Mauvaise pioche.

Plan B.

J'appelle Jasper, planquée dans la hangar à vélo :

« Jazz, c'est moi ! Bella a une infection urinaire, va à Port Angeles et achète lui un antibiotique ! »

Il grogne :

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Qui d'autre ? Edward a cours à 8h00, comme nous, il n'y a que toi qui commences à 9h00 ! »

« Bon, bon, j'y vais ! »

On file en cours de maths.

Bella est obligée de sortir 4 ou 5 fois durant l'heure pour foncer faire pipi.

La prof finit par s'agacer et je vois Bella lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

Heureusement c'est une femme. Elle a l'air de comprendre.

On croise Edward dans le couloir et il nous ignore, mais 2 secondes après Bella reçoit un texto :

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Elle est si mal que je réponds à sa place :

« Elle a une infection urinaire, Jazz est allé lui acheter des antibios ! »

Il répond de suite :

« Je suis désolé, je t'aime ma bee.. »

Ca ramène un pâle sourire sur le visage de mon amie.

A 9h00 on passe à mon casier. Jasper (qui a les clés) y a mit un sachet de pharmacie.

Bella prend de suite le comprimé et il y a un petit mot de mon amour :

« La pharmacienne dit qu'elle doit boire beaucoup et prendre du sapsfon ! »

Bella fait tout ce qu'il conseille et en fin de matinée ça va déjà mieux.

Elle me raconte :

« Mon père a fini par dire oui pour que je vienne chez toi ce soir ! »

Je souris.

Chez moi…Chez Edward oui !

Il a aménagé la semaine dernière et je suis ravie de mon intimité retrouvée avec Jasper.

Après les cours, Bella et moi on se rend chez ma mère, prenant garde qu'on nous voit.

Jasper nous récupère une demi heure plus tard, sur la route.

On se planque au sol en riant et il rentre dans son garage.

Ce soir c'est la fête !

Bella a 16 ans et on se retrouve tous les 4 pour fêter ça.

Edward la prend dans ses bras et visiblement s'excuse pour l'infection urinaire.

Il lui tend un gros paquet.

Elle déballe un agneau en peluche, et des livres. Un bracelet en argent aussi.

Jasper et moi nous regardons, complices.

Ils sont trop mignons, ces deux-là !

**_Je suis en vacances ce soir (et c'est pas trop tôt!) alors cette fic ne sera plus mise à jour qu'une fois par semaine! Il doit rester 3 ou 4 chapitres, et je ferai quelques bonus aussi. Le prochain chapitre amènera une révélation à laquelle personne ne s'attend^^, bien que je l'ai prévu dès l'écriture de l'OS ! (mais c'est du positif ,hein! vous me connaissez!)_**


	15. cours de biologie

_**Bella PDV**_

Quand je pense que je ne voulais pas venir vivre ici.

Quand je pense que je m'en rendais malade, persuadée que j'allais me perdre dans un trou perdu, m'enterrer littéralement pour plusieurs années.

Et puis…

J'ai un petit ami.

Et quel petit ami! Beau, gentil, intelligent, protecteur et très amoureux.

J'ai du mal à croire qu'on est ensemble depuis 2 mois.

Deux mois.

C'est hallucinant, en fait.

Je suis avec mon prof de bio depuis 2 mois…

Deux mois qu'on vit une histoire d'amour comme je n'osais même pas en rêver.

Je ne fais plus vraiment attention au fait qu'il soit plus vieux que moi de 11 ans et surtout qu'il soit mon professeur.

On s'aime.

On est bien ensemble.

Vraiment bien.

Dès le début on s'est bien entendu. Je ne ressens pas le fait qu'il soit adulte et moi ado. Edward est drôle, sympa. On est complices, il me protège, bien sur, mais le plus souvent, en fait, c'est moi qui ai le sentiment d'être l'adulte. Il est un gars, et, comme mon père, il a tendance à beaucoup se reposer sur moi, bien que l'un comme l'autre aient vécu longtemps tout seuls!

Mais je dois avouer la vérité. Bien entendu je suis folle de joie d'avoir un petit ami (et quel petit ami!) Je crois que le fait d'avoir une amie est ce qui me change totalement la vie.

Alice. Mon Alice. Je ne savais même pas qu'on puisse être aussi proche de quelqu'un.

Alice est ma jumelle, quelque part. Edward est mon âme sœur, une partie de moi-même, et c'est pareil pour Alice.

Alice est la personne que j'attendais depuis toujours.

On se complète, on se comprend, on sait même, à présent, ce que l'autre pense.

J'invite souvent Alice à passer la nuit à la maison. Mon père aime beaucoup Alice aussi, et il est toujours content de la voir. On a une petite routine, maintenant.

Après les cours, on file chez nos petits amis. Edward me saute littéralement dessus à peine j'ai passé la porte.

Il est passionné, c'est hallucinant.

Moi qui ne me suis jamais aimée, qui me trouvait banale, et bien j'ai, je l'avoue, un peu changé d'avis!

Edward me répète sans cesse qu'il m'aime, qu'il me trouve belle, qu'il a envie de moi tout le temps, qu'il adore faire l'amour avec moi.

Au début je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire.

Et puis…Ben je m'y suis habituée.

Alice et moi on en parle souvent.

Elle aussi vit la même chose avec Jasper.

Quand on se retrouve, en fin d'après-midi, pour aller souvent chez mon père, parfois chez sa mère, on se prend par la main et on parle, encore et encore.

Je ne savais pas qu'on puisse avoir tant de choses à se dire.

Je parle aussi beaucoup avec Edward. De tout, d'avenir surtout.

Mais avec Alice, je peux dire des choses qu'aucun autre être humain ne pourrait entendre.

_**Jasper PDV**_

Alice rayonne. Depuis qu'on est ensemble je sais qu'elle est heureuse, mais depuis que Bella est entrée dans sa vie, Alice est une jeune fille comme les autres.

J'aime leur complicité. J'aime les voir rire et parler ensemble, collée l'une à l'autre, tellement liées…

Les autres élèves les croient vraiment ensemble, et c'est normal, elles sont soudées l'une à l'autre !

Alice se complait dans l'amitié.

Elle m'a dit une fois, que c'est pour elle une véritable consécration :

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie, tu sais, et je croyais que je n'en voulais pas ! Mais Bella c'est pas pareil ! Bella, c'est ma moitié, c'est l'idée que je me fais d'une sœur ! »

Je souris chaque fois que j'y pense. Rosalie aussi est impressionnée.

Emmett lui raconte, comme moi, leur complicité. Ma sœur est heureuse pour Alice. Pour Bella aussi, bien sur, mais elle adore sa petite belle-sœur, comme elle dit.

Et même si Rose et Alice s'entendent bien, elles n'ont pas le même age et la même relation que celle que Bella et Alice entretiennent.

Em' soupire chaque fois qu'il croise Edward, et moi je ris ouvertement.

Pauvre Emmett, il n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, je pense ! Rose en rit, à présent. Parce qu'elle voit bien que les filles sont heureuses et épanouies. Edward est sacrément mordu de la petite Bella.

Elle était timide et effacée, mais elle s'est littéralement ouverte à la vie au contact d'Edward et d'Alice. De temps en temps Bella arrive à passer la nuit chez Edward et le lendemain je souris tout seul en voyant l'air à la fois extatique et épuisé d'Edward.

Lui et moi sommes en fin de compte bien plus pudiques que les filles : les détails croustillants, je les ai par Alice, mais je sais que c'est Bella, qui mène la danse, et pas que sur le plan sexuel !

Ceci dit, Alice fait de moi ce qu'elle veut et forcément, j'adore ça !

Rosalie, elle, a mit le grappin sur Emmett, qui n'a jamais fait autant de boulot de déco que dans leur nouvelle maison !

Je suis heureux de nous voir tous si bien, si joyeux.

Alice sautille en permanence et j'ai vraiment hâte, à présent, qu'elle soit majeure, que je puisse crier mon bonheur à la terre entière !

_**Alice PDV**_

Une amie.

J'ai une amie !

Je n'aurais jamais espéré que ça m'arrive.

Je me pensais asociale, différente des autres.

Et c'est exactement ce que Bella pensait d'elle aussi !

On s'est bien trouvées, en fin de compte. On est inséparables. Et nos histoires d'amour nous rapprochent encore plus.

J'adore la façon dont Bella, à présent, fait filer droit Edward. Il bave devant elle, et fait absolument tout ce qu'elle veut.

C'est assez drôle, parce qu'il recherche son approbation en permanence, et elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte, si je ne le lui faisais pas remarquer !

Bella a bien plus d'autorité naturelle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais soupçonné.

Edward, qui est d'un naturel plutôt impulsif (et il l'a bien démontré, le jour de la rentrée, ahem…) est en adoration devant son petit agneau, comme il l'appelle. Bon, d'accord, je donne bien quelques conseils à Bella, pour le faire craquer, mais en fait, elle n'aurait pas besoin de moi.

J'aime beaucoup Edward. On est devenu copains, lui et moi. Il me fait rire, et on se chamaille et se taquine souvent.

En cours il est mon prof, mais parfois on rigole (discrètement) rien qu'en se regardant.

Bella dit qu'on aurait pu être frère et sœur parce qu'on est grande gueule et qu'on ne se laisse pas impressionner, tous les deux, autant l'un que l'autre.

Et c'est vrai que Jasper et Bella, eux, sont bien plus timides et réservés.

Mais Jazz me prouve chaque jour qu'il est un faux timide, parce qu'il se transforme en fauve dès qu'on se retrouve tous les deux.

Je n'ai plus aucune gêne avec le sexe, à présent, et lui non plus, du coup.

On s'amuse comme des fous, littéralement. La dernière fois, il m'a mordue,en riant, pour marquer son territoire, et j'ai voulu faire pareil sauf que j'y suis allée un peu fort et il a gardé la trace pendant plusieurs jours de mes dents sur son cou : il a été obligé de mettre des cols roulés durant une semaine !

Pour se venger, il m'a fait des suçons sur quasiment tout le corps.^^

Et Mike Newton qui croit que c'est Bella qui m'a marquée comme ça…

Jasper et Edward sont d'un naturel plutôt possessif, l'un comme l'autre, et s'ils n'ont pas encore tué Mike, c'est un miracle.

Ce pauvre Newton, depuis l'arrivée de Bella, a un fantasme avoué : coucher avec nous deux.

Il tente de nous convaincre de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables et Edward n'en peut plus : il a juré de le décapiter avant le mois de juin !

Bref, on est quand même vachement bien ensemble !

Aujourd'hui, on a bio en première heure et je sens qu'on va encore bien s'amuser.

_**Edward PDV**_

Alice et Bella travaillent en binôme, bien entendu.

Jasper et moi nous nous sommes habitués à leur complicité à présent.

On en discutait hier soir encore lui et moi, autour d'une bière, installés dans mon canapé.

Dehors la pluie du mois de novembre faisait rage, et on était bien au chaud, à parler des filles, comme toujours.

La situation serait bien plus dure pour moi comme pour lui si nous n'étions pas dans le même cas.

Qu'on soit tous les deux amoureux de si jeunes filles ne me dérange plus. On les aime, on veut faire notre vie avec elles, on les attend.

On les traite bien, plus que bien même.

Et elles sont toutes les deux intelligentes et très matures.

Je suis, comme Jazz, persuadé que notre relation est saine.

Mais nous devons attendre leur majorité pour pouvoir afficher notre amour au grand jour.

Bella a plus de mal qu'Alice à se libérer pour qu'on puisse se voir.

Mais on y arrive.

Même pour la nuit ça marche parfois.

Alice et Bella sont complices pour ça aussi. Et Jazz et moi savons qu'elles ont besoin l'une de l'autre.

Il fait encore nuit noire en ce matin d'automne, et dehors la pluie et le vent font rage. Je serais mieux dans mon lit avec ma Bella…

Mais je sais que l'expérience de ce matin va réveiller les gamins, et moi avec, d'ailleurs. Bella et Alice elles-mêmes sont impatientes de faire l'expérience grandeur nature, même si je sais que l'une comme l'autre savent déjà tout ce qu'elles doivent savoir sur l'ADN.

Bella est toute rose en lisant les instructions que je viens de leur distribuer.

Elle note leurs noms sur la feuille de résultat et règle la machine en discutant à bâtons rompus avec Alice.

Je m'arrache à la contemplation de ma petite amie et frappe dans mes mains.

« Bon, jeunes gens, on commence les tests! En piste, tous à vos cotons tiges! »

Je regarde Bella ouvrir la bouche et Alice passer le coton tige sur ses gencives, puis Bella faire de même à Alice. Elle tire la langue en s'appliquant et son visage reflète un air sérieux et concentré que je connais bien mais qui me fait toujours autant d'effet…

Je souris en me mordant les lèvres.

Même comme ça Bella me fait terriblement envie!

Elles coupent l'extrémité de leurs cotons tiges et les disposent dans de petites pipettes.

Nonchalamment je m'approche d'elles et les conseille:

« Parfait les filles! Vous n'avez qu'à ajouter le liquide et vous pourrez faire le test ADN! »

« On s'en tire bien M. Cullen? »

« Très très bien Alice! »

Elle me fait un sourire taquin auquel je réponds, amusé. Alice et moi, aussi amusant que cela puisse paraître, avons une relation quasiment fraternelle. Elle tient le rôle de la petite sœur que j'aurais voulu taquiner et je suis le grand frère qu'elle n'a pas eu. Bella tient plus Jasper a distance, mais elle n'a pas le même caractère…

Je me penche, comme pour vérifier ce qui est écrit sur la feuille de Bella.

J'en profite pour lui souffler à l'oreille:

« Je t'aime… »

Elle rosit et tire un petit bout de langue. Je sais que cela veut dire « moi aussi »

Je frissonne en repensant à notre étreinte, dans le labo, hier soir.

Même quand on a la possibilité de se voir ailleurs, on aime bien faire l'amour dans cette pièce. Cela nous rappelle notre première fois, dont je garde un souvenir éblouit, et je sais qu'il en est de même pour mon amour, même si elle est pudique sur ses sentiments.

Je me reprends avant que mon excitation en arrive à un stade ou elle sera visible.

En principe j'arrive à rester pro durant les cours, mais une exception n'est pas la règle, après tout!

Je me dirige vers Mike et Tyler, qui crachent pratiquement sur leurs cotons tiges.

Voilà qui me rafraîchit les idées, et le reste…

« Eh les gars, j'ai dit prélèvement ADN, pas concours de crachat! »

Je remets de l'ordre dans la classe.

C'est là que je me rends compte que Bella est une élève brillante et sérieuse.

Alice aussi, surtout au contact de Bella.

J'aime leur relation.

Bella calme Alice, elle la dirige et lui donne des limites; Alice aide Bella à être moins timide et à s'extravertir.

Elles sont faites pour être amies.

Je mesure l'impact de l'arrivée de Jasper dans la vie d'Alice à travers ce qu'il m'a raconté de ce que cette gamine a vécu, et de moi-même je vois le changement entre la petite Alice vindicative et sans limites du début de l'année et celle qu'elle est devenue au contact de Bella, plus posée, plus…plus jeune fille en fait !

Et ma Bella est moins timide. Plus sure d'elle-même, de sa beauté, de son intelligence, de sa valeur surtout.

Je suis ramené à la réalité par un brouhaha joyeux dans la classe.

Angela et Ben lèvent la main.

Je me dirige vers eux.

« Monsieur, est-ce qu'il est possible de déterminer quel sera l'ADN de notre futur bébé avec ce test aujourd'hui? »

Me demande Ben, plein d'espoir.

Ils sont si touchants, tellement amoureux, que je réussis à me retenir de rire:

« Non Ben, désolé! Rappelle toi le dernier cours: les combinaisons d'ADN sont multiples et aucune n'est semblable, même chez les jumeaux monozygotes! »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit! »

Lui dit gentiment Angela.

Je souris devant l'air dépité de Ben:

« Ne t'en fais pas, votre enfant, le jour ou vous en aurez un, sera aussi merveilleux que la magie de l'ADN! Et c'est bien aussi que le corps humain garde ses mystères, tu ne trouves pas? »

« Oui c'est vrai… »

Je lui tapote l'épaule.

J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Ben et Angela.

Quelque part, je leur envie un peu la simplicité de leur relation…

Je continue le tour de la classe.

J'aide Lauren et Jessica à positionner correctement leurs fioles dans l'appareil. Ces filles ne sont vraiment pas des génies…

Je suis penché sur Eric, quand j'entends la voix angoissée d'Angela:

« Bella? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Alice? Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? »

Je relève vivement la tête.

Angela m'appelle, affolée:

« M. Cullen! Bella pleure! »

Je bondis jusqu'à la paillasse d'Alice et Bella.

La peur me tord le ventre.

J'oublie toute prudence et prend Bella par les épaules puis caresse ses joues.

Elle ne réagit pas, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Je la secoue:

« Bella, BELLA! Mais qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je me tourne vers Alice.

Elle est figée, presque dans la même position que Bella. Sur son visage aussi une larme coule.

Toutes les deux fixent la feuille de résultats que le testeur d'ADN vient de recracher.

Dans la classe, un silence de mort règne à présent.

Je prend la feuille et la parcourt.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Dix fois.

Je suis étourdi.

Je pose une main sur chaque épaule des filles.

D'une voix blanche je m'adresse au reste de la classe:

« Le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez attendre l'heure suivante à la cafétéria…. »

Ils sortent en murmurant.

A peine ont-ils fermé la porte que je me penche et serre Alice fort contre moi, puis je prends Bella dans mes bras et caresse amoureusement ses cheveux tout en pianotant sur mon portable d'une main tremblante.

Jasper ne commence qu'à 9H00 le mardi.

Il décroche tout de suite, surpris.

« Jasper? Viens. Viens tout de suite dans ma classe. »

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »

Je prends une grande inspiration et prononce l'impensable:

« Alice et Bella ont 7 allèles d'ADN en commun »

_**Ndla : J'attends ce moment depuis que j'ai commencé la fic, juste après l'écriture de l'OS. Je suis ravie d'y être enfin arrivée !**_

_**Bien sur, en réalité on ne fait jamais de test ADN en classe, que ce soit aux USA ou en France. C'est très long, très cher et très compliqué. Mais…C'est une fic et j'avais besoin d'un test ADN, alors j'ai prit des libertés^^**_

_**Pour éclaircir la situation : Alice et Bella ont 7 allèles d'ADN en commun, ce qui veut dire qu'elles sont demi-sœurs : elles ont un parent en commun. Et on sait que la mère d'Alice est Victoria et celle de Bella est**_ _**Renée.**_

_**Donc…^^**_


	16. Alice Swan

_**Oui, je sais: ce chapitre a trop tardé. Désolée: je travaillais sur "les gens heureux ont une histoire"! Et gérer plus de 3 fics à la fois, ben j'ai du mal! Hors en ce moment j'écris pour "les gens heureux ont une histoire", "une grenouille à sauver", "jumeaux en pagaille", "a vampire in chocolate heaven" et une nouvelle fic qui sera publiée dès que celle-ci sera terminée! Je vire schizo,moi là!^^**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

L'information ne passe pas

Pas encore.

7 allèles d'ADN en commun.

Sœurs.

Elles sont sœurs.

Alice a une sœur.

Bella est sa sœur.

Sa sœur.

Charlie…Charlie Swan est le père d'Alice ?

C'est la conclusion qui s'impose ?

J'entre en trombe dans la salle de classe d'Edward.

Elle est là.

Mon Alice.

Dans les bras de Bella.

Elles pleurent. Des larmes de joie.

C'est là que je réalise. Une famille, Alice a une famille.

Elle me voit et se lève . Son regard est si joyeux…Jamais je ne l'avais vue comme ça !

« Jazz ? J'ai un père ! J'en ai un ! J'ai une sœur ! »

Je la serre dans mes bras :

« Oui, oui Alice, je sais ! »

Edward est près de Bella, une main posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui semble en pleine hystérie.

Elle sort son portable :

« Papa ? C'est Bella ? Viens ! Viens tout de suite ! »

« … »

« OUI il y a un problème ! Viens bon sang ! »

Je dévisage Bella, tandis qu'Alice se met à pleurer dans mes bras.

Elle se lève, échappe à Edward qui tente de la calmer et arpente la pièce.

Edward tente de lui parler :

« Bella ? Tout va bien, chérie, viens t'asseoir ! »

« je peux pas ! Je…Oh…ALICE ! »

A nouveau elles s'étreignent.

La porte s'ouvre sur le shérif Swan.

Il regarde les filles, en larmes, riant à moitié et accrochées l'une à l'autre.

Il ne comprend pas. Pas encore…

« Bella ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Bella lache Alice et s'approche de son père.

« papa…Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Alice…Regarde ! C'est ma sœur ! Ma sœur, PAPA ! »

Elle agite une feuille devant son père, que je devine comme étant les résultats du test ADN.

Charlie Swan secoue la tête, blème.

Il palit de plus en plus.

Il regarde Bella, qui continue de lui crier qu'Alice est sa sœur.

Il regarde Alice qui le fixe comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Les yeux gris d'Alice sont immenses, tellement pleins d'espoir que mon cœur se serre.

Il prend sa tête dans ses mains.

Edward et moi fonçons sur lui, pour le faire asseoir, sinon il va tomber.

Edward lui donne un verre d'eau.

Il tremble, à présent.

Bella se calme d'un coup.

Elle se laisse tombe sur une chaise et sanglote bruyamment, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

Edward lui tapote le dos du bout des doigts, résistant visiblement à la tentation de l'enlacer.

Alice finit par avancer vers Charlie, à petits pas comptés.

Elle le regarde, et lui demande :

« C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? »

Il la fixe à son tour.

Longtemps.

Dans la salle, le temps s'est suspendu.

Bella a cessé de pleurer et elle a levé la tête, comme Edward et moi, elle regarde le chef Swan. Dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Il sort de sa transe et répond enfin à Alice :

« Oui...Oui c'est vrai. Mais elle m'a mentit. Elle m'a mentit… »

Il semble se réveiller en prononçant ces mots.

Il se lève, empoigne littéralement Alice et l'entraine avec lui :

« Viens avec moi ! On va régler ça ! »

J'interviens avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle :

« Sherif Swan ! Vous ne pouvez pas amener Alice comme ça ! »

Il se tourne d'un bloc vers moi :

« Toi…Toi t'es pas clair avec elle… Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, je vois ce qui est sous mon nez…Alors tais-toi ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! »

Je regarde Edward, qui se mord les lèvres.

On est pas dans la merde…

_**Alice PDV**_

Un père.

J'ai un père ?

J'ai un père.

J'ai un père !

Il me porte presque tellement il me serre le bras, le long des couloirs du Lycée.

Il me balance dans la voiture de patrouille et il démarre bien trop vite.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Le shérif Swan est mon père.

J'en ai rêvé.

Et…et c'est vrai ?

On se gare devant le mobil home.

Je réalise.

Ma mère…Ma mère et le chef Swan.

Ma mère sort et elle devient très blanche quand elle voit la tête du shérif.

Je sors de la voiture, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Il la secoue par les épaules :

« tu m'as mentit ! C'est ma fille ! MA FILLE ! »

Ma mère commence à pleurer :

« NON ! Non je suis sure que non ! »

« ARRETE !ELLE A LE MEME PROFIL ADN QUE BELLA ! »

Ma mère se tait et me regarde, anéantie.

Il rentre dans le mobil home et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elle le suit.

J'entends les hurlements.

« Qu'est que tu fais ? »

« Je la récupère ! Je prends ma fille chez moi ! Tu me l'as volée Victoria ! Mais je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal plus longtemps ! »

« NON ! Non je t'en prie ! c'est mon bébé ! Je n'ai qu'elle ! Non Charlie ! »

La douleur dans ma gorge et mon ventre est insupportable, à présent.

Je m'avance de deux pas et vomis dans un buisson sans pouvoir me retenir.

Ils continuent à crier.

A se disputer.

Je relève la tête.

Charlie-mon père,- balance quelques uns de mes vêtements dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Je m'approche.

Il me regarde, les yeux fous :

« Ou sont tes livres ? Tes cours ? Tu n'as que ça comme vêtements ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. La plupart de mes affaires sont chez Jasper. Je ne dors plus qu'exceptionellement chez ma mère.

Celle-ci s'approche de moi ,m'enlace et me serre à m'étouffer.

Elle me murmure à l'oreille :

« Reste ! Reste avec moi ! Je te laisserai aller chez Jasper ! Pas lui ! »

Mais mon père-mon PERE !- m'arrache de ses bras :

« Elle vient avec moi ! Mais elle viendra te voir, je ne suis pas un monstre, moi ! Toi, tu nous a mentit ! Je l'aurais protégée et tu le sais ! »

Je regarde ma mère.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi consciente de mon amour pour elle.

Mais aussi du sien pour moi.

Mais j'ai un père. Et une sœur.

Alors je lui dis :

« Je reviendrai maman ! Mais là il vaut mieux ne pas le contrarier ! »

« En effet ! »

Rugit Charlie.

Je monte à nouveau dans la voiture.

La dernière vision que j'ai de ma mère est celle d'une femme en train de pleurer, le visage dans ses mains, vaincue.

Je me tourne vers lui.

Il conduit, les traits tirés.

« Ou sont tes affaires, Alice ? Tu as plus de choses que ça ! »

Je ne réponds pas.

Il me fixe :

« Elles sont chez Jasper Withlock, n'est ce pas ? »

Je ne dis rien.

Je déglutis péniblement et me tasse sur mon siège.

« Je vais le foutre en taule ! Et tout de suite ! »

Je hurle :

« NON !NOOOOON ! Je l'aime ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Si tu fais ça je retourne chez ma mère et tu me vois plus jamais ! »

Il me fixe, l'œil fou de rage :

« Il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça ! »

« On s'aime ! Je m'en fiche du reste ! Et on a pas le droit non plus d'aller voir une pute quand on est marié ! MERDE ! »

« Ne dis pas de gros mots ! »

« MERDEEEEEEE ! »

« ALICE ! Et…Et ça s'est PAS passé comme ça ! »

« Je m'en moque ! Je suis avec Jasper ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que ça continue, c'est comprit ? »

« ON VERRA ! »

« NON on verra pas !C'est tout vu ! »

Il se gare en dérapage controlé devant le Lycée et me fixe :

« Appelle le ! Maintenant ! je veux lui parler ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

J'appelle Jazz. Qui me répond immédiatement.

Pourtant, il devrait être en cours.

« C'est moi, minou, viens, Ch-mon ...père, veut te parler… »

« J'arrive mon amour ! »

Dès que mon père le voit il sort de sa voiture et fonce sur lui.

Jasper est plus grand, plus fort, mais il se laisse plaquer au mur.

Je tente d'empêcher Charlie de lui faire du mal :

« Qu'est ce que tu lui fais ?Hein ? Tu sais quel age elle a ? »

« oh oui ! elle a 16 ans, 4 mois et 6 jours ! Et je ne fais rien d'autre que l'aimer !Je l'ai aimée et protéger bien avant que vous ne réalisiez qu'elle est votre fille ! »

Charlie relache Jasper et me prend dans ses bras.

Je me débats, sans y parvenir :

« Elle vient chez moi ! Maintenant ! Ca suffit les conneries ! »

« Chef Swan, elle a des cours toute la journée, elle doit y assister ! »

Mon père me regarde ,et semble revenir à la réalité:

« Bon, vas-y ! Mais ce soir je vous veux , Bella et toi, à la maison à 16h00 tapante ! C'est compris ? »

« Oui ! »

Je rentre dans le Lycée avec Jasper, les jambes coupées. Charlie ne fait pas semblant de se mettre en colère...

Jasper se tient à distance mais me parle doucement :

« Ca va ? »

« Ben… »

« Bella est à l'infirmerie, je t'y amène ! »

Bella est en effet sur un lit, en train de déchiqueter un mouchoir en papier.

Edward est là, ainsi que l'infirmière.

Je m'approche d'elle et on se serre l'une contre l'autre :

« Vous étiez ou ? »

« Chez ma mère ! il a embarqué mes affaires, il veut que je vienne vivre avec vous ! »

« Oh super ! »

« Ouais ! »

Je me penche sur elle et lui murmure :

« Oui, mais il a comprit pour Jazz et moi ! »

« Oh… »

On retourne en cours.

Pas d'autre choix, si on veut calmer le jeu.

Les autres élèves nous regardent.

Les rumeurs vont bon train.

On ne dit rien. On les ignore.

Mais ils ont vite comprit la vérité…

_**Bella PDV**_

Avant même l'heure de la cafet, le scandale éclate.

Les lesbiennes sont en fait des sœurs.

Pas grand-chose ne peut m'atteindre, en fait.

Pas même ça.

Mais le prof de maths ne peut même plus faire cours tellement il y a des bavardages et du chahut…

Je m'en fiche: j'ai une soeur tombée du ciel et un père qui me doit un certain nombre d'explications…

Mais pour le moment, seul le bonheur prédomine.

Alice va venir vivre avec moi. J'en ai rêvé…Et voilà, ça arrive!

Rapidement, on vient nous chercher pour aller dans le bureau de la proviseur.

Qui est gênée.

Effarée, même.

Edward est déjà là.

Visiblement ,la conversation a démarré il y a un moment.

« Oui les tests ADN sont fiables, sinon je ne les ferai pas faire ! »

Alice intervient :

« Il a confirmé que je suis sa fille, de toutes façons ! »

La proviseur soupire :

« Est-il vrai que vous formiez un couple, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? »

Je réponds, tandis qu'Alice éclate d'un rire nerveux :

« Pas du tout ! Alice et moi sommes très amies, sans doute que dans notre cœur on sentait la vérité. On se faisait passer pour homosexuelles pour que les garçons arêtent de nous embêter ! Ca marchait moyen, d'ailleurs ! »

Edward se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire et la proviseur ne peut s'empêcher de rire :

« Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs rencontré M. Newton à ce sujet, il me semble ! »

Nous rions ouvertement, Alice et moi.

Edward prend l'air un peu indifférent.

La proviseur nous fixe:

« C'est une affaire familiale, privée, mais qui s'est ébruitée dans l'établissement. Forcément, pendant quelques jours cela va faire du remue-ménage, mais ne vous en faites pas: ça se calmera! »

Quand on repart, Alice et moi, les autres élèves nous dévisagent tout le long du chemin.

On se tient par la main, comme d'habitude.

A table, seuls Ben et Angela viennent manger avec nous.

Angela est gênée, mais on lui explique:

« On a jamais été en couple, c'était pour éloigner Mike! »

Elle nous sourit. Elle est gentille mais on voit bien qu'elle doute.

C'est normal.

Mais on s'en fiche.

On est deux. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

16H00 finit par arriver.

On a pas pu avoir de contact avec Edward et Jasper autrement que par textos.

Ils nous ont assuré de leur amour et de leur soutien.

Alice m'a dit, un peu angoissée, que papa a comprit, pour Jazz et elle.

On va bien voir…

On rentre à la maison, à deux.

Charlie est déjà là.

Il ouvre la bouche en regardant Alice, mais je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied:

« PAPA! On voudrait bien quelques explications! »

Il soupire et s'installe à la table de la cuisine.

Alice et moi aussi.

Il commence:

« J'avais 22 ans et Renée et moi on venait de se séparer. On s'est remit ensemble un mois plus tard, mais j'étais malheureux, et seul. Et puis, un jour, j'ai arrêté Victoria pour raccolage. On était seuls au commissariat pour la garde à vue et….Enfin voilà, quoi. Elle m'a manipulé, évidemment! Je l'ai laissée repartir après, comment faire autrement? Très vite je me suis remis avec Renée et quand j'ai revue Victoria, plusieurs mois plus tard, j'ai vu qu'elle était enceinte. Mais Renée l'était aussi. J'ai interrogé Victoria, elle m'a assuré que je ne pouvais pas être le père de son enfant. Je …Je crois que j'ai préféré la croire. Mais j'ai toujours eu des doutes. Alors, je…Je faisais ce que je pouvais, de loin. Mais maintenant….Je vais te prendre en main Alice, crois moi! »

Alice ouvre de grands yeux et déglutis:

« Comment ça? »

« Tu vas rester ici et vivre avec nous! Pour commencer! Et terminé ce collier tête de mort et cette relation avec ton professeur! Tu es une gamine, tu es ma fille et tu vas enfin vivre comme une adolescente! »

Alice le regarde, effarée.

Puis se lève d'un bond:

« Non mais ça va pas! Je m'habille comme je veux! Et je couche avec mon petit ami si j'en ai envie! Personne ne me dicte ma conduite! »

« OH QUE SI ALICE! »

« Non mais tu rêves là! »

Elle sort par la porte de la cuisine qu'elle claque bruyamment.

Je reste seule avec mon père, qui est rouge de colère et totalement paumé:

« Papa? Un bon conseil: tu t'y prends à l'envers avec Alice, elle va se barrer et retourner chez sa mère, c'est tout ce que tu vas y gagner! »

« Mais enfin! Elle est avec son prof, tu te rends compte? Tu t'imagine, toi sortir avec un de tes profs? »

Je rougis. Je sais que je rougis, et que je ne devrais pas. Mais je ne peux pas me controler.

Mon père me regarde, hagard:

« Hein? C'est pas vrai? C'est pas possible? Je…BELLA! »

« Ca doit être génétique…. »

« Lequel? LEQUEL BELLA? »

« Pour que tu ailles le tuer? »

« Bella! LEQUEL? »

Il semble au bord de l'infarctus, là...

« M. Cullen, mais il est génial, gnetil, formidable et euh, enfin, je…On s'aime! »

Il me dévisage. Longtemps.

Se lève.

Va S'assoir sur le canapé.

Et n'en bouge plus.

Je m'inquiète.

« papa? »

Pas de réponse. Aucune réaction.

« PAPA? Ca va? »

Il ne bouge pas.

Il est assis, les mains sur les genoux, il regarde dans le vague, la bouche entrouverte.

Merde!

Je panique et appelle Alice.

« C'est papa! Il vient d'apprendre que je suis avec Edward et il est en état de choc je crois! Qu'Est-ce que je fais! »

« Oh là l à! Je sais pas du tout! »

Jasper s'empare du téléphone:

« On arrive! »

Je compose le numéro d'Edward:

« Lapin? Tu peux venir s'il te plait? Mon père se sent mal je crois! »

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il a? »

« Il reste sans bouger, sans parler, sans réaction… »

« Il respire? »

« Oui oui! »

« Bon j'arrive, ne pleure pas Bella! »

La porte s'ouvre déjà sur Alice et Jasper.

Alice se précipite sur Charlie:

« Hé! Ca va? Faut pas le prendre comme ça! Ouhouh? »

Il ne bronche pas.

Jasper, prudent ,s'approche un tout petit peu:

« Chef Swan? Vous vous sentez bien? »

Il ne bronche toujours pas. Edward débarque et tente lui aussi de le secouer.

Sans résultats.

Alors on décide d'appeler le médecin…

« Dr Gerandy? C'est Bella Swan, mon père va mal, il ne bouge plus, ne parle plus, il reste assis sur son canapé à triturer la couverture et à se balancer d'avant en arrière! »

« Oh là…J'arrive! »

On tourne en rond le temps que le médecin arrive.

Heureusement ,il est là dans les 20 minutes.

Il examine mon père.

Et nous questionne:

« Que s'est-il passé? »

« Il a eun plusieurs chocs émotionnels… »

« Du genre? »

« Ben…Il a apprit qu'Alice est sa fille, et aussi qu'elle est avec Jasper et moi avec Edward…. »

Il nous fixe, ahuri. Heureusement qu'il est tenu au secret professionnel...

« Ah oui, quand même. Ca fait beaucoup… »

Il lui injecte une piqure et fait une ordonnance, qu'il me tend:

« Il est en état de choc, mais rien de vraiment grave. Il faut qu'il assimile tout ça...Qu'il prenne ces médicaments, ça l'aidera à se détendre. Evitez lui les chocs, qu'il mange léger et se repose...Voilà un arrêt de travail pour la semaine. Bon courage et rappellez moi si ça ne va pas! »

Je sais que mon père va mal, parce qu'il ne réagit pas à la présence d'Edward et Japser…D'un autre coté, c'est sans doute préférable.

Alice et moi on file à la pharmacie. Mais avant, je planque son arme de service, au cas ou il retrouve ses esprits alors qu'il est avec Jazz et Ed...

_**Edward PDV**_

Pauvre chef Swan.

Ca doit petre dur, quand même, tout ça le même jour…

Il ne fait toujours pas attention à nous, mais fini par se lever et va fouiller dans le placard.

Jasper s'inquiète:

« Chef Swan? Que faites-vous? »

« Je vais à la pêche! »

« Euh…Mais il est prêt de 20H00 et on est en novembre, il fait nuit noire! »

« Pas grave. La pêche , ça m'a toujours calmé! »

On met un moment à le convaincre de rester là.

Je lui mets le baseball à la TV et il accepte de se rasseoir.

On s'installe à coté de lui et il finit par geindre:

« Pendant des années j'ai été tranquille, moi peinard.J' embétais personne, je pechais, je travaillais et puis voilà.

Et bam ma fille débarque.J'étais content moi. Et bam,une deuxième fille! Ah bah, j'étais toujours content, hein. Et puis qu'Est-ce qu'elle font? Elles se précipitent sur leurs rpofs. Toutes les deux. Non mais c'est pas vrai...Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait moi, pour mériter ça, hein? J'embête toujours personne, et voilà , les emmerdes sont là…. »

On le réconforte:

« Oh mais elles sont formidables vos filles Charlie! Intelligentes, jolies; mures pour leur age! Et elles sont bien, avec nous, on leur fait pas de mal, ne vous en faites pas! »

Il soupire et nous regarde, désabusé.

Les filles arrivent.

Alice s'approche de Jasper et lui sourit.

Charlie gémit.

« Minou, ce soir je dors ici, OK? »

« Bien sur mon amour! »

Charlie craque:

« Arrêtez au moins les petits mots d'amour! »

Bella et Alice préparent un repas, tandis qu'on regarde le match avec Charlie, pas spécialement à l'aise.

Quelle journée…

Révélations, coups de théatre…Et dire que je voulais une petite vie tranquille, moi ,en aménageant à Forks.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Charlie, tandis que les filles rient dans la cuisine.

En fait, le plus à plaindre, c'est lui…

Mais il va s'y faire. Il n'a pas tellement le choix...

_**ndla: pourtant , je vous jure que j'aime beaucoup Charlie^^**_


	17. pauvre papa

_**On touche à la fin! Plus que l'épilogue!**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Charlie a repris du poil de la bête.

Dans un sens, tant mieux.

Mais d'un autre coté…

Il amène les filles au Lycée au tout dernier moment le matin.

Et il vient les chercher en personne à la fin de leur dernière heure de cours.

Il n'est pas bête et ne les affronte pas directement.

Non.

Il les amène faire des activités.

Lundi soir c'était au cinéma.

Mardi au restaurant.

Mercredi au bowling.

Jeudi acheter des vêtements.

Et ce soir…C'est vendredi.

Et je vais exploser.

Je n'ais pas tenu mon amour dans mes bras depuis plus d'un semaine et je n'en peux plus.

J'ai envie d'elle.

De sa peau douce, de ses lèvres fruitées, de sa petite chatte si serrée.

Argh.

Stop, Cullen ! Ne t'égare pas.

Je soupire.

Les cours n'ont pas encore commencé.

Je m'approche du bocal de Jacob.

J'insère de la nourriture spéciale et il coasse de contentement.

Je me plains un peu !

« Ah mon petit Jacob…Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi, que d'avoir une petite amie délicieuse que tu ne peux plus trop approcher,hein ? T'es un gars heureux, dans le fond, mon grand… »

Il me regarde de ses bons yeux globuleux et coasse encore.

Soudain, j'ai pitié de lui.

Je …Je vais lui rendre sa liberté.

Je demanderai à Jasper de me montrer un étang sympa et isolé. Il se trouvera bien une petite grenouille sexy…Mais ça va me faire drôle : je l'ai depuis qu'il est têtard.

La porte s'ouvre violement et je sursaute.

Alice et Bella se matérialisent à mes cotés.

Un rapide bisou sur la joue d'Alice et un baiser haletant à Bella plus tard, Alice m'annonce, triomphale, que Jazz et moi sommes invités à manger chez elles, ce soir.

Ah.

Euh…

« Votre père sera là ? »

« Oui ! Mais il se tiendra bien ! »

M'assure Alice.

Pourquoi j'ai un doute, là ?

Alice et Bella filent en cours de français et je me demande si amener des fleurs le lendemain soir sera apprécié par Charlie ou non …

_**Alice PDV**_

Jeudi soir.

Ca suffit.

Je vois clair dans son jeu.

Papa essaye de nous empêcher de voir nos chéris, mais s'il se croit subtil, il se trompe.

Je me plante devant lui.

Il pousse un soupir déchirant.

Depuis que je vis chez lui, j'ai retrouvé un goût certain pour le look gothique.

Dans le but avoué de le faire suer.

Aujourd'hui je porte un jean troué de partout, un long pull noir, plusieurs colliers et bracelets typiquement gothiques et un maquillage…très sombre.

« Papa, demain soir, je veux voir Jasper. Et passer la nuit chez lui ! »

Il devient écarlate :

« Non ! »

« Si ! Je le faisais avant et je vais très bien ! Regarde, depuis que je ne le vois plus je régresse. C'est parce qu'il me manque ! »

Bella se rapproche et approuve de la tête.

Charlie s'agite, cogitant visiblement. Il trouve.

« Qu'ils viennent manger. Comme ça vous les verrez ! »

Bella me regarde, mal à l'aise…

« Papa…On va pas faire l'amour avec eux sous ton toit, quand même ! »

Pour le coup, il devient gris.

« On va commencer par la commencement, on verra ensuite ! »

« C'est tout vu ! »

« ALICE ! »

« Mais si mon papounet, tu vas t'y faire ! »

Bella, en manque elle aussi, en rajoute une couche :

« Je sens que si je ne vois pas Edward assez souvent, je vais me mettre au look gothique, moi aussi ! »

Charlie manque tourner de l'œil mais résiste vaillamment.

On grimpe, Bella et moi.

On va s'épiler en prévision de demain, tiens !

_**Bella PDV**_

Je suis tombée dans un piège. Alice est vraiment forte pour m'embobiner.

Mais bon, en même temps, je sais qu'Edward adore ça…

Alice fait chauffer la cire et je fais un peu de yoga, pour me préparer…

Peine perdue : à la première bande de cire, je hurle comme un cochon qu'on égorge…

_**Charlie PDV**_

Je vais craquer

C'est certain, à présent.

Et dire que j'étais si heureux que ma petite Bella vienne vivre avec moi !

Elle est adorable, oh oui. Mais pas qu'avec moi, hélas.

Et Alice. Alice…Oh…Alice…

Bien sur je sais que son enfance a été difficile.

Par ma faute, d'une certaine manière et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Mais tout de même.

C'est ELLE qui entraîne Bella, qu'on ne me dise pas le contraire.

Et cette manie de coucher avec leurs profs.

D'où elles tiennent ça ?

Oui, bon, d'accord.

De moi, je le reconnais.

Mais elles ne savent PAS que j'ai moi-même eu une aventure au Lycée avec ma prof de maths, de 20 ans plus âgée, mais qui m'a apprit bien autre chose que les maths.

Ceci dit, moi j'étais un garçon, elles…Elles se sont de pauvres petits victimes, innocentes et tout ça.

Bon, d'accord, les deux gars ont l'air de les adorer, voire de se faire mener par le bout du nez.

Néanmoins, ce n'est pas une excuse.

Je ne vois pas comment je vais réussir à faire stopper ça.

Mais je ne peux pas le tolérer.

On verra, j'aurai bien des idées.

En attendant, mon canapé, une bière, le match de base ball à la TV.

On rentre juste du centre commercial et ma paye a bien faillit y passer.

Pas qu'elles réclament quoi que ce soit, les deux chipies, mais je voulais leur montrer que je les aime, et que je veux les gâter.

Là, je savoure un repos bien mérité.

Un cri.

Non.

Un hurlement.

A me glacer les sangs !

Ca vient de la chambre de mes filles et je m'empare de mon arme de service, grimpe les escaliers 4 à 4 me rue sur la porte, persuadé qu'un ignoble individu s'en prend à elles.

Et je tombe sur un spectacle insensé.

Bella.

Ma toute petite fille

Ne portant qu'un tee shirt.

Et la moitié de son pubis sans une once de poils.

Alice. Mon petit miracle que j'adore tellement.

Ne portant, elle qu'un string.

Une spatule à la main. Une drôle d'odeur dans la pièce.

Elles riaient mais se figent en me voyant.

Je baisse mon arme et j'ai, je l'avoue, une réaction idiote

Tandis que Bella attrape son jean et s'en cache le bas du corps et qu'Alice croise tranquillement les bras sur sa poitrine, je demande :

« Où est-il ? »

Bella me regarde, effarée :

« Qui ça ? »

« On a pas essayé de vous kidnapper ? Je t'ai entendue hurler ! »

Alice éclate de rire. Bella aussi.

Alice me dit, d'un ton condescendant :

« Papa…Je suis simplement en train d'épiler Bella ! »

« Tu l'épiles…Là ? »

« Ben oui ! C'est très à la mode ! Même les hommes s'épilent le torse à présent ! D'ailleurs je peux te le faire, si tu veux ! »

Je fuis.

Non sans avoir bégayé :

« Certainement pas ! Je…Euh »

Je me réfugie dans mon salon.

Dépassé, je suis un père dépassé.

Je devrais peut-être prendre des cours.

Renée, tiens, elle a élevé Bella pendant bien des années.

Je m'empare de mon téléphone.

Renée a été géniale, quand Bella lui a parlé d'Alice.

Je savais bien qu'elle était tolérante, mais je commence à comprendre qu'elle devait se douter que j'allais en baver.

« Renée ? »

« CHARLIE ? Que se passe-t-il ? Bella ne va pas bien ? »

« Oh si…Enfin sauf si tu considères que se faire épiler la foufoune est un signe de désordre mental bien sur »

« Non mais à l'heure actuelle c'est le contraire qui serait inquiétant ! Mais tu as une de ces voix… »

« Renée…Je crois pas que je vais y arriver. Elles sont terribles, je t'assure. En plus elles s'y mettent à deux. C'est dur ! »

« Bella, terrible ? Tu es sur ? »

« Renée, elles veulent aller passer la nuit de demain chez leurs petits amis ! Enfin, quand même ! »

« Ben oui, et alors ? »

« Et alors.. Et alors, MAIS ELLES VONT …COUCHER AVEC ! »

« Oui, et après ? Tu prends les choses trop au tragique Charlie. Tes filles ont 16 ans, elles ont des rapports sexuels, c'est normal ! Tu vas les braquer en refusant ça ! »

« Mais…Qu'elles aient des petits amis c'est une chose, mais…LEURS PROFS Renée ! Quand même ! »

« Charlie…En fait c'est pas si mal, au moins ils ont de l'expérience et si elles en redemandent c'est que »

« STOP ! J'ai comprit, merci de ton soutien ! »

« Charlie, ne les braque pas ! Allez détend toi, et respire ! »

Je raccroche.

Un nouveau hurlement retentit.

Je bondis sur mon canapé.

J'ai beau savoir à quoi m'en tenir, j'ai franchement pas l'habitude, moi !

Je monte le son de la TV.

Et me sers une bière de plus.

Pourquoi j'ai pas eu des garçons ?

_**Jasper PDV**_

Heureusement, je connais un peu le chef Swan.

Je sais quoi amener pour lui faire plaisir.

Des packs de bière. Un livre sur la pêche. Une cane à pêche dernier cri. Un cadre photo pour qu'il mette une photo de ses filles. Un gâteau au chocolat. Et des fleurs pour les filles.

Edward est assez mal à l'aise à coté de moi.

Je ne le suis pas moins…

« Vas-y, frappe à la porte ! »

« Non, toi Edward ! »

« Ah ben,non, toi ! »

« Ben pourquoi moi ? »

La porte s'ouvre.

Sur Charlie.

Je souris de toutes mes dents, et lui tends la bière et la cane à pêche.

Edward offre le reste.

Les filles arrivent avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'en placer une.

On s'est promit, Edward et moi, de ne pas les toucher. A peine leur effleurer la main.

Mais elles se jettent à nos cous.

Comment je suis censé résister à mon Alice moi ?

Je peux pas !

Je l'embrasse et la serre contre moi.

Charlie finit par me la prendre des mains, littéralement.

On entre, conscients de ne peut-être pas avoir très bien commencé le RDV…

Charlie nous désigne les chaises de la cuisine.

On se pose, mal à l'aise.

D'autant plus que Charlie est en train de nettoyer ses armes

On ne moufte pas, ni Edward, ni moi.

Charlie ne prononce pas un mot, mais nous lance de temps à autre un regard noir et menaçant.

Bella et Alice sont dans le salon, en train sans doute de mettre la table.

Les revoilà.

Ouf !

_**Charlie PDV**_

On passe à table.

Bella a tenu à faire de la cuisine mexicaine.

Pourquoi pas, si ça donne mal au ventre aux deux zigottos…

Mais ils ont l'air de se régaler. C'est vrai que c'est très bon.

Bella est assez discrète, se contentant d'échanger des regards énamourés avec son Cullen, mais Alice ne perd pas une occasion pour embrasser M. Withlock.

Qui veut que je l'appelle Jasper.

Certainement pas.

Et puis quoi encore ?

Bella, les larmes aux yeux, me dit que « _Edward _» veut relâcher la grenouille de la classe.

Elle y voit une telle grandeur d'âme.

Et gna gna gna, et gna gna gna…

Malin, ce Cullen. Sait parler aux filles.

Bon, d'accord elles les aiment. Et eux aussi.

Et je suis pas de taille pour changer ça.

Mais je peux les emmerder quand même.

Et je vais pas m'en priver !

_**Bella PDV**_

Le gros avantage, c'est qu'Alice a un culot que je n'aurais jamais.

A la fin du repas, après, il faut bien le dire, que le gâteau au chocolat ait bien réchauffé l'ambiance, elle se lève et va tout simplement chercher son sac.

Et me tend le mien.

Charlie s'agite.

Mais ne dit rien. Pas encore…

Alice se penche sur lui :

« Bon WE papa ! »

Il bondit :

« Pardon ? Tu crois aller ou jeune fille ? »

« Je vais passer le WE chez Jasper, et Bella le passe chez Edward. Demain après-midi on va tous les 4, tous les 5 avec Seth, remettre la grenouille en liberté, et aussi faire une grande randonnée ! »

Il devient rouge :

« Non ! »

« Ben…Si ! »

« Alice, je »

« QUOI ENCORE ? J'en ai assez ! On y va et puis c'est tout ! »

Je me balance d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée.

Les garçons sont près de la porte, aussi embêtés que moi.

Et, tout d'un coup, Charlie se laisse tomber sur le canapé :

« Tu as raison. Je suis nul, pas rigolo, bête et vieux jeu. Allez-y, amusez vous, moi je resterai là, tout seul, je mangerai des pizzas devant le base ball… »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Mais Alice n'est pas dupe, ELLE.

« Bien essayé, Charlie, mais ce que tu viens de nous décrire pour nous attendrir, c'est ce que tu adores faire, en fait ! Alors soit tu nous interdit d'y aller et je retourne illico chez ma mère, et Bella chez la sienne, soit »

Il se relève, combatif à nouveau :

« OK, c'est bon, allez-y ! Mais je ne suis PAS d'accord avec la situation ! »

Alice lui dépose un bisou sur la joue.

J'en fais autant.

On va sortir quand la voix de mon père interpelle les garçons :

« Vos voitures étaient mal garée, cet après-midi, attendez-vous à recevoir une prune ! »

Edward ouvre de grands yeux :

« Mais…ma voiture était sur le parking du Lycée ! Celle de Jasper aussi ! »

« Pas du tout, elles étaient garées sur des places handicapées devant le wallmart. Tout comme mes filles, cette nuit, seront gentiment dans leurs lits, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

Ils se taisent. Mon père va nous embêter mais je fais confiance à Alice, elle va arranger ça !

On trotte sur le sentier derrière la maison et on laisse Alice et Jasper quand ils arrivent chez eux.

On continue un peu et nous voilà enfin chez Edward.

Il ouvre la porte de derrière et on s'engouffre dans le salon.

10 jours, bon sang ! 10 jours sans avoir fait l'amour !

C'est vraiment dur !

Je pense que ça a du l'être au moins autant pour Edward, parce qu'il me prend dans ses bras, me bouffant du regard et m'emporte directement à sa chambre.

« Bella…Je n'en peux plus…Je vais te bouffer toute crue ma belle ! »

Rien que ces mots me font déjà couler, mais il en rajoute :

« J'ai tellement envie de sentir ta petite chatte se serrer autour de moi… »

Euh…Je dégouline, là…

Il me pose sur son lit et je suis nue en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Il m'arrache mes vêtements, autant que je déchire quasiment les siens…

« Bella…je t'aime…je t'aime tellement. J'ai envie de toi mon amour, tu m'as tant manquée ! »

J'ai du mal à en placer une, mais je réussis à lui dire :

« Moi aussi je t'aime et moi aussi j'ai envie ! »

Il prend le temps de caresser mes seins et de m'embrasser encore, puis il écarte mes jambes au maximum et me pénètre en me fixant de son regard brûlant.

Je gémis de bonheur en le sentant en moi, totalement.

Il est trop désireux pour prolonger le rapport et ses mouvements en moi sont d'emblée rapides, forts, impérieux.

Je m'accroche à ses épaules en criant.

Je sens la chaleur familière de l'orgasme envahir enfin mon ventre et je bascule dans le plaisir en serrant les dents, pour éviter d'ameuter tout le quartier…

Il vient avec moi, se répandant en moi en longues giclées libératrices.

On se regarde, essoufflés, mais enfin soulagés.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue :

« Désolé, j'avais trop envie. Mais la nuit ne fait que commencer… »

Il se lève et fait couler un bain, pour nous deux.

J'ai droit à un savonnage de la tête au pied, avec attentions spéciales sur ma féminité. Avec les doigts et la langue.

Puis on fait l'amour à nouveau, plus calmement, savourant chaque seconde, nos corps s'imbriquant à la perfection, encore et encore …

J'aime être amoureuse…

_**Jasper PDV**_

J'allais exploser, là. Alice m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine !

Elle dort, dans mes bras.

Ma petite puce. Ca fait presque un an qu'on est en couple. Ca fait plus d'un an que je l'aime.

Tellement de choses se sont produites.

Je l'ai vue grandir, mûrir, s'ouvrir à la vie, se découvrir une famille.

Mais elle reste mon Alice. Celle que j'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, et au-delà.

Mon ange, ma princesse, ma moitié.

Alice. Ma petite grenouille à moi.


	18. projets d'avenir

_**Voici l'épilogue de cette fic.**_

_**Il est uniquement du PDV de Jasper, même si on apprend des informations sur Edward et Bella. Parce que à la base cette fic est un Jalice !**_

_**On se retrouve après le chapitre pour plusieurs informations importantes !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Californie. 28 juin.**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Alice marche dans les vagues.

Je la regarde faire, hypnotisé.

Le soleil se couche et la luminosité est splendide.

Je sors on appareil photo et la mitraille, encore et je ne pourrai m'en lasser. Fixer sa beauté sur papier glacé me donne des frissons de bonheur...

Elle tient les plis de sa longue jupe relevés, et ma gorge se noue en la regardant. L'émotion est forte, aujourd'hui.

Je me souviens de la petite Alice Brandon, âgée de 15 ans, avec ce regard trop grand et si douloureux, le jour de la rentrée.

Alice Brandon, son look gothique, son mutisme et l'amour qu'elle a fait naître en moi.

Elle est devenu Alice Swan, bientot Alice Withlock, son look est toujours un peu excentrique, mais surtout avant gardiste.

Elle a 20 ans.

Aujourd'hui même.

Je lui avais promit la Californie, et on y est.

Mais Alice va à la fac, finalement.

Elle aime toujours autant créer des vêtements, et elle en fera peut-être un jour son métier, mais elle voulait aussi, et avant tout, vivre son autre passion : la biologie, et en particulier l'ADN.

Je suis fier d'elle.

Tellement fier…

Elle est douée, intelligente, futée, maligne.

Oui, tout ça à la fois !

Et toujours aussi belle.

Elle n'a pas tellement grandi, elle culmine à 1m51, mais elle est devenue une femme.

Ma femme. Enfin, dans un mois.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu une femme réaliser elle-même sa robe de mariée.

Je ne pourrai plus le dire : Alice l'a fait !

Bien sur je ne l'ai pas vue, mais par Edward, qui a soutiré des informations à Bella, je sais qu'elle sera très originale. Le fait que je doive impérativement porter une cravate rouge me donne un certain ombre d'indications…

Ma grand-mère sera là. J'en défaille rien que d'y penser, mais elle est heureuse pour nous, même si elle ne comprend pas qu'on ait pas encore d'enfants.

Ceci dit, la mise en route est pour cet été aussi, puisque nous n'utilisons plus de contraception depuis quelques semaines.

Je suis sur qu'Alice sera une maman épanouie.

Sa propre mère va mieux, depuis plusieurs années. Elle reste une marginale, et quelqu'un sur qui il ne vaut mieux pas compter, mais Alice et elle ont des relations pacifiées.

Je ris en pensant à Lia, la fille d'Emmett et Rose, qui a 2 ans et qui sera notre demoiselle d'honneur.

Elle est très décidée, comme sa mère, et j'ai hâte de la voir nous lancer des pétales de roses…

Ca va être un beau mariage.

Charlie s'est fait à l'idée. Il a eu un peu peur quand il a su qu'Alice allait s'occuper de toute l'organisation, ce que je comprends, mais il a vite vu que Bella la canalise un peu.

Bon, d'accord, on va se marier sur la plage de la Push, mais c'est romantique, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée !

Bella et Edward, eux, ont choisi une autre voix, celle de la rapidité.

Ils sont partis en WE, il y a 3 semaines, sans dire à personne ou ils allaient, et sont revenus de Las Vegas mariés.

Mis devant le fait accompli, Charlie s'est contenté de longuement bougonner.

Mais il était content, il nous a finalement acceptés, Edward et moi.

Je sursaute, parce qu'Alice m'éclabousse.

« A quoi tu penses mon cœur ? »

« A toi ! »

Elle me sourit et plisse le nez :

« Tu viens te balader ? »

Je me lève et m'empare de sa main.

Elle sautille plus qu'elle ne marche le long de la grève.

Elle me parle. De plein de choses.

De Lia, qui aime Charlotte aux fraises et à qui elle va confectionner un petit costume à son effigie, de notre mariage, et du gâteau qui sera digne d'un conte de fée. Elle continue mais je ne l'écoute plus vraiment parce que je reste sur les mots « conte de fée ».

J'en vis un, par bien des cotés.

Je me souviens de la petite fille perdue et en danger qu'elle était. Si courageuse aussi.

J'ai tenu le rôle du prince charmant.

Elle était tout à la fois princesse et fée…

Il n'a même pas manqué une grenouille.

Je regarde rapidement derrière nous, pour regarder la trace de nos pas que les vagues recouvrent au fur et à mesure.

Alice me parle encore, en me faisant des gestes explicatifs…

« Comme ça, tu vois ! Pour que ça soit facile à découper ! Et Mia et Bella donneront les assiettes à Edward qui les amènera aux invités ! »

Je souris.

Edward n'échappera à rien.

Comme depuis 4 ans. Comme depuis qu'Alice a décidé qu'il allait remplacer le frère qu'elle n'a pas.

Pauvre Edward, qui était ravi, au début.

Avant de se rendre compte qu'être le grand frère d'Alice sous entendait un certain nombre d'obligations, dont l'une, et pas des moindres, était de lui porter une oreille attentive.

Mais je sais qu'Edward adore Alice.

Il la considère vraiment comme sa petite soeur.

Ils sont tous les deux assez exubérants, alors que Bella et moi sommes plus calmes.

Alice et Bella sont devenues deux vraies soeurs, en quelques années.

Elles se téléphonent dès qu'elles sont séparées plus de 2h00.

Bella est elle aussi à la fac, mais elle en section langues étrangères.

Edward et moi sommes donc devenus beaux-frères.

Et être deux est quand même un avantage, pour gérer deux jeunes femmes adorables, mais dynamiques, très belles, désirables et bien plus jeunes que nous.

Dès le premier jour de fac, on a comprit que la concurrence allait être rude…

Un grand nombre d'étudiants ont bien entendu tenté leur chance, mais aussi le prof d'espagnol de Bella, assez lourd et insistant, qu'Edward est allé « amicalement » rencontrer avec moi.

Il a comprit le message, et Bella était bien étonnée qu'il l'ignore royalement du jour au lendemain.

On ne lui a pas raconté notre petite entrevue, parce que si Alice, en prenant de l'assurance avec le temps, s'est mise à ressembler à un volcan perpétuellement en éruption, Bella est toujours timide, elle aurait été gênée de se retrouver avec lui en cours par la suite…

Alice s'immobilise et se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour venir chercher mes lèvres de sa bouche.

Je l'embrasse et la serre contre moi.

Elle m'offre son sourire en coin et repart dans ses jacassements.

« Tu te souviens du jour ou tu m'as demandée en mariage ? »

« Lequel mon amour ? »

Elle éclate de rire :

« Le vrai jour ! Celui ou on a commencé a parler des préparatifs ! »

Je la regarde. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

Evidemment que je m'en souviens !

J'ai demandé plusieurs fois à Alice de m'épouser, mais la fois ou ça a vraiment été envisageable, c'était l'année dernière.

Le jour de ses 19 ans.

Elle m'a toujours dit que c'était son plus beau cadeau.

« Ben tu sais…C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais je crois que bientôt il va y avoir un jour encore plus beau ! »

« Tu veux dire le jour de notre mariage ? »

« Ca sera génial, ça c'est sur, mais…Je pensais à un autre jour ! »

Je fronce les sourcils.

Elle affiche un air malicieux et je crois comprendre :

« Tu veux dire, le jour ou on aura un bébé ? »

« Oui…Dans, ben…Dans 8 mois »

Je pile net.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre :

« QUOI ? »

Elle panique :

« T'es pas content ? »

« Je…Bien sur que si !Mais…DEJA ? »

Elle devient toute rose et se mord la lèvre :

« Il faut croire que je suis plus fertile que je ne le croyais ! »

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux.

Un bébé.

Dans 8 mois.

Alice est enceinte. ENCEINTE ! J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps !

Je saute sur place, je crois et je ris hystériquement, aussi !

Je serre mon amour dans mes bras, avant de la relâcher un peu : ne pas la serrer trop fort pour ne pas faire de mal au bébé !

« Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

« Deux jours, mais je voulais te le dire aujourd'hui ! »

Je sais que j'ai un sourire idiot sur le visage, mais je m'en fiche.

Alice babille de plus belle :

« Si c'est une fille, je lui ferai plein de petites robes, elle sera chou, tu verras ! »

Une petite fille, un bébé qui ressemblerait à mon Alice…

Je gagatise déjà.

Puis ma gorge se serre. Elle grandira, cette enfant. Deviendra une belle jeune fille.

Il faudra que je surveille TOUT le monde dans son entourage ! Les gamins de son age et même…Les profs !

AAAAAHHHHH !

« Ca va pas mon Jasper ? »

« Euh, si si ! Très bien ! Tu crois que ton père m'apprendra à tirer avec son fusil ? »

Elle me dévisage, affolée.

« Non, t'en fais pas, c'est pour protéger la petite… »

« Ah…Euh…Sans doute…. »

Oui, j'ai dans l'idée que Charlie m'apprendra, si c'est pour éloigner les males (TOUS les males!) de l'entourage de sa petite fille.

Je…Je suis en train de devenir comme Charlie !

Mais je m'en fiche. Je suis heureux. Et puis…Ce sera peut-être un garçon… !

_**Voilà. On touche au but.**_

_**Comme je n'irai pas plus loin dans leur avenir, je précise que chaque couple aura des enfants, et en sera très heureux.**_

_**J'écrirai deux bonus dans les semaines qui viennent : un sur la conception d'Alice, donc ce qui s'est passé réellement entre Charlie et Victoria, et un autre sur la rencontre de Bella avec les parents d'Edward (Carlisle et Esmée) **_

_**Important : dans le courant de la semaine prochaine (donc entre le 21 et le 26 février 2011) je publierai le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic « Erika ».**_

_**Encore plus important, et je suis très fière, heureuse et émue de vous l'annoncer :**_

_**Milk40 a proposé de traduire cette fic en anglais ! Elle sera publiée sur son compte dans les prochains jours ! Donc si vous parlez anglais, ou si vous avez des amis anglophones, faites circuler l'info !**_

_**J'en profite pour remercier encore**_ _**Milk40, traduire est un énorme travail et je suis très reconnaissante envers elle !**_


	19. bonus: oui, c'est elle

_**CA Y EST ! Je suis très heureuse de vous annoncer que Milk40 a posté sur son compte le premier chapitre traduit en anglais par ses soins de cette fic ! Merci encore à toi Milk, et à ton mari qui a participé à la correction !**_

_**Filez voir ça et une tite review (en anglais ou en français !) sera très appréciée ! ^-^**_

_**Un petit bonus pour raconter la première rencontre entre Bella et ses beaux-parents ! **_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Tout arrive.

Il suffit d'y croire !

Enfin, là, ce n'est pas trop tôt, quand même…

Edward a 27 ans, et sa mère et moi on commençait à désespérer qu'il se case un jour.

Non pas qu'il ait jamais été particulièrement coureur de jupons, mais il donnait l'impression de se satisfaire de sa vie de célibataire, avec les aventures d'un soir qu'on imaginait sans peine…

Edward est notre fils unique et nous savons parfaitement, Esmée et moi, que nous l'avons beaucoup couvé, beaucoup gâté. Trop, sans doute.

Son arrogance fait, à nos yeux, partie de son charme, mais j'ai longtemps pensé que notre fils est un peu trop sur de lui et il ne s'embarrasse guère de préjugés…

Et puis, visiblement, le miracle vient d'avoir lieu.

Il est installé à Forks depuis 3 mois et, à part tout début septembre ou il m'a appelé, affolé, parce que sa conquête du jour faisait une réaction très forte à la pilule du lendemain, nous avons du nous contenter, Esmée et moi, de nouvelles laconiques et peu fréquentes.

Et puis…La semaine dernière il nous a téléphoné…

« Papa ? C'est Edward ! »

« Hé ! Comment ça va ? »

« Hum, bien, très bien ! Et toi ? »

« Impeccable, tu viens nous voir quand ? »

« Justement…Je voudrais venir le WE prochain, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un… »

Au ton qu'il a employé, et à cause des mots qu'il a choisit, j'ai cru un moment qu'il voulait nous présenter un garçon.

Ma gorge s'est un instant serrée, non pas que le fait que mon fils soit gay me dérange, simplement ma femme et moi avons très envie d'avoir des petits enfants, mais mon fils a embrayé :

« C'est la femme de ma vie, papa, elle est formidable, je l'aime vraiment tu sais, on s'en fiche du quand dira-t-on… »

« Tu l'as rencontrée au Lycée ? »

« Oui ! »

Une ampoule rouge s'est allumée dans ma tête :

« Le quand dira-t-on ? Pourquoi les gens parleraient-ils au sujet de votre relation ? »

Il a soupiré :

« Eh bien…Bella est formidable, vraiment, nous voulons faire notre vie ensemble, nous nous entendons bien, c'est mon âme sœur…Simplement…Nous avons une assez grande différence d'âge… »

« Combien ? »

« Hem…11 ans…. »

Ah.

« L'amour n'a pas d'âge, tu sais, si vous êtes heureux ensemble, c'est le principal ! »

« C'est bien ce qu'on se dit ! »

Son ton était devenu beaucoup plus léger.

« Tu en touche un mot à maman, qu'elle ne soit pas choquée en voyant Bella ? »

« Pas de problème mon grand, vous venez manger dimanche prochain, alors ? »

« OK, je suis ravi que tu le prennes si bien papa ! »

« Enfin Edward, je suis ouvert d'esprit, il me semble ! »

« Oui, et j'en suis vraiment heureux ! »

Esmée a eu un peu plus de mal que moi quand je lui ai annoncé…

Elle avait même les larmes aux yeux…

« Voyons ma chérie, Edward est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? »

« Bien sur, bien sur…Simplement 11 ans de différence, ça veut dire que cette jeune femme a 38 ans…C'est bien tard pour avoir des enfants… »

Elle voulait même appeler Edward pour avoir plus de précisions mais je l'en ai dissuadée :

« Esmée, fais leur confiance ! On en saura plus dimanche, de toutes façons ! »

Je crois que ma femme n'a jamais attendu un dimanche avec autant d'impatience.

Et, ENFIN, dimanche, c'est aujourd'hui !

La maison embaume le poulet et le gâteau au chocolat.

Esmée est dans tous ses états, et j'ai bien du mal à la calmer.

Elle m'a imposé de mettre une cravate…

« Enfin Carlisle, cette jeune femme n'est pas une gamine ! C'est un professeur expérimenté, nous devons faire une bonne impression ! Elle doit avoir beaucoup de classe et de charme pour avoir séduit Edward malgré une si grosse différence d'âge ! »

Du coup, elle s'est même achetée une robe neuve, de couleur sombre, pour faire bonne impression.

Je soupire.

Ah, j'entends la voiture arriver !

« ESMEE ! Les voilà ! »

Elle arrive en courant et je sens l'appréhension monter : notre fils a 27 ans et demi et c'est la première fois qu'il nous présente quelqu'un ! C'est dire si c'est sérieux !

On attend qu'ils sonnent à la porte.

Esmée se précipite, moi à ses cotés, et nous ouvrons ensemble.

Edward est devant nous.

Il sourit, bien qu'un peu crispé.

Il est encore plus beau que d'habitude, je trouve.

Il porte un pull gris foncé sous sa veste de cuir fauve et un jean savamment délavé, qui le mettent en valeur.

A ses cotés se trouve une très jeune fille.

Une beauté, mais qui doit avoir 15 ans. Elle est châtain, avec des splendides cheveux, très longs et ondulés.

Elle est vêtue d'un jean noir , d'un tee shirt à manche longue bleu marine, d'un gros gilet noir, d'une veste en jean et une grosse écharpe bleu autour de son cou fait ressortir son teint lumineux.

Elle semble très intimidée.

Je leur souris et tend le cou vers la voiture, comme Esmée.

Cette jeune fille doit être la fille de la compagne d'Edward.

Mais notre fils se racle la gorge, prend la petite gamine par la main et s'adresse à nous :

« Papa…Maman…Je vous présente Bella, ma fiancée… »

Je dévisage la petite jeune fille, qui a baissé les yeux, écarlate.

Je bugge.

Bella…C'est …ELLE ?

Mais…Mais c'est une enfant !

Esmée réagit avant moi :

« Edward ? C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Pas du tout maman…Papa, je t'ai bien dit qu'on a 11 ans d'écart ! »

Je n'en reviens pas…

Nous restons tous planté devant la porte.

A mes cotés, je sens Esmée se tendre comme un arc…

« Edward….Cette jeune fille est-elle ton élève ? »

La voix de ma femme est coupante comme un rasoir…

« Euh…Oui… »

Admet le fruit de ses entrailles.

Esmée lève alors la main et le gifle sèchement.

Edward chancelle et se frotte la joue.

La jeune fille se mord la lèvre et recule d'un pas, craignant visiblement de recevoir une claque, elle aussi.

Esmée invective Edward :

« Tu es devenu fou ? Mais enfin…C'est une enfant ? »

Edward lève les bras au ciel :

« « Mais maman, je vous ai bien dit qu'on a 11 ans de différence, vous n'aviez pas comprit ou quoi ? »

Esmée crie :

« On pensait qu'elle avait 11 ans DE PLUS ! Pas de moins ! »

Edward se met à rire :

« Ah ben non…Désolé ! »

Bella se rapproche d'un pas.

Je me secoue :

« Bon, venez, rentrons, on va se poser, boire quelque chose et discuter un peu ! »

On se dirige vers le salon et je vois la petite Bella tout regarder d'un air ébahi.

Esmée se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil et je lui sers un verre de porto, elle aime ça et ça lui fera du bien…

Je me tourne vers notre invitée…

Quand je pense qu'Esmée a acheté du champagne français, du martini, de la vodka, du kir et j'en passe, pour être sure de pouvoir offrir à la compagne d'Edward une boisson qui lui plairait…

Je me racle la gorge :

« Tu veux boire du jus de fruit, Bella, ou un coca ? Du sirop ? Un verre de lait peut-être ? »

« Eh bien…Si vous avez, un lait fraise ce sera parfait ! »

Un lait fraise.

Oh mon Dieu…On est bien loin des boissons d'adultes !

Je regarde Edward et reste saisi.

Bella et lui se regardent, d'un air tellement amoureux et complice que j'en suis touché.

Finalement, tiens, on va l'ouvrir ce champagne…

Je fais sauter le bouchon et sert une flûte pour Edward et une pour moi.

Et une bien pleine pour Esmée, qui retient ses larmes, à présent.

Je me laisse tomber à coté de ma femme, qui est incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, visiblement sous le choc.

Elle vide sa flûte de champagne d'un trait, sous le regard médusé de Bella.

Pour faire bonne impression, elle repassera…

Bella sirote son lait fraise et Edward et moi commentons le champagne, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

Esmée s'est prit la tête entre les mains et je renifle discrètement…

« Ma chérie ? Il ne faudrait pas s'occuper du poulet ? Ca commence à sentir le roussi je crois ! »

Pas de réponse, aucune réaction…

Bella lève timidement la main :

« Je peux m'en occuper si vous voulez… »

Bonne idée.

Je regarde mon fils :

« Tu lui montres ou se trouve la cuisine ? »

Ils s'éclipsent.

Je prends ma femme par les épaules :

« Esmée, reprend toi, je t'en prie ! Et puis, il faut voir les choses du bon côté : au moins, elle n'est pas trop vieille pour avoir des enfants ! »

Je reçois une gifle à mon tour. La première en 30 ans de mariage.

Aie, ça fait mal.

Esmée fond en larmes et s'excuse aussitôt.

Je la berce contre moi.

Le choc est rude, c'est évident…

Edward réapparaît, seul, et reste décontenancé en voyant sa mère pleurer dans mes bras.

Je l'interroge :

« Edward, tu as conscience de ce que tu fais ? »

« Absolument ! »

« Ses parents sont au courant ? »

« Oui, ils ont accepté la situation, bien que pas de gaieté de cœur, du moins au début… »

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »

« Début septembre… »

Je le fixe, réfléchissant :

« C'est elle qui a fait la violente réaction à la pilule du lendemain ?.. »

Il approuve de la tête, honteux.

La colère monte assez vivement :

« Tu es complètement fou, ou quoi ? C'est une enfant, ton élève, et toi tu couches avec elle le jour de la rentrée, sans précautions ? »

Il hausse les épaules :

« C'est sur que vu comme ça… »

« Et comment tu veux que je le vois ? »

« Papa…Maman…C'est une histoire d'amour que nous vivons, je suis pas un pédophile bon sang ! J'aime Bella pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour son age voyons ! Elle n'aura pas 16 ans toute sa vie, dans moins de 2 ans on pourra vivre notre amour librement…Elle est intelligente, très mature, c'est pas une gamine sans cervelle.. Apprenez à la connaître avant de juger ! »

Esmée relève la tête :

« Oh mais ce n'est pas après elle que j'en ai ! »

Je tente d'apaiser les choses :

« Bon, on va passer à table ! »

Esmée a déjà dressé le couvert ce matin, sortant l'argenterie et les verres en cristal.

Bella a l'air de trouver la table à son goût…

On commence à manger, dans un silence un peu pesant.

Je me risque à poser quelques questions à la petite Bella…

« Tu es en quelle classe ? »

« En 1° , Monsieur ! »

Esmée gémit.

Je souris de mon mieux :

« Euh, et quelle est ta matière préférée ? »

Edward me regarde, agacé. Oui, bon, c'est vrai que Bella n'a pas 5 non plus…Mais c'est trop tard : j'ai déjà posé la question !

Elle rosit et répond :

« Les langues étrangères, et, hem la biologie ! »

Tu m'étonnes…

Edward et elle deviennent rouge vif.

Je soupire et tache de m'orienter vers un sujet moins glissant :

« Et que font tes parents dans la vie ? »

Elle jette un œil à Edward et me dit :

« Ma mère est institutrice en maternelle à Phoenix. Mes parents sont divorcés. Mon père vit à Forks, je ne vis avec lui que depuis cette année. Il est sheriff… »

Esmée et moi fixons Bella, puis notre fils.

Le père de la petite est sheriff ? Non, mais Edward aura tout fait ?

Esmée demande, d'une voix blanche :

« Et tu n'es pas encore en prison Edward ? C'est étonnant ! »

Edward se tortille sur sa chaise :

« Au début il a eu du mal, comme vous, mais Bella a su le convaincre. Il a écouté son cœur ! »

Esmée semble s'être réveillée, elle demande à Edward :

« Et qu'en pense Jasper ? Lui qui a toujours été si posé et mature, il ne t'a pas raisonné ? »

Bella et Edward se regardent, visiblement embarrassés.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Edward déglutit et se décide :

« Eh bien…En fait…C'est que… Jasper vit le même genre de situation… »

J'en reste muet :

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Edward se tasse sur sa chaise et c'est Bella, qui, courageusement, nous renseigne :

« Il se trouve que Jasper est en couple avec ma sœur ! »

Esmée lui demande, surprise et méfiante :

« Ah…Et…Quel age a ta soeur ? »

« Euh…16 ans … »

Silence autour de la table.

Je demande à Bella :

« Tu as une sœur jumelle ? »

Elle rougit encore une fois :

« Non, en réalité c'est ma demi-soeur, nous avons la même père mais pas la même mère ! »

Guilleret, le sheriff…

Voilà peut-être pourquoi Edward n'est pas en prison, tiens…

Esmée se met en mode « ne rigolons pas avec la loi » :

« Edward, sérieusement, c'est inadmissible, que tu entretiennes une liaison avec une si jeune fille, de plus ton élève. Je n'ai rien contre toi, Bella, bien au contraire, tu me parais une jeune fille très intelligente, tu es très belle, et adorable. Mais…Mais c'est INTERDIT ! C'est un délit grave Edward ! »

« Nous le savons. Je n'ai pas décidé cette situation sciemment. Mais…On ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre, c'est tout ! »

Je pose ma main sur le bras de ma femme.

« Il faut qu'on prenne un peu de recul, je crois. Nous sommes sous le choc. Il est évident que vous vous aimez, mais ta mère a raison Edward, c'est une infraction ! »

Edward passe alors son bras autour des épaules de Bella et l'attire tout contre lui :

« Je sais tout cela. Cependant nous nous aimons et nous sommes ensemble. A présent, je suis en couple avec Bella, c'est comme ça, et c'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Sa voix est sans appel.

Je frémis. Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils !

Esmée se lève, et, d'une voix blanche, annonce aller s'occuper du dessert. Je lui emboîte le pas.

Dans la cuisine nous nous étreignons en silence.

Esmée me demande, désemparée :

« Qu'est ce qu'on a raté dans son éducation ? »

Je secoue la tête :

« Rien du tout ! Ils sont amoureux Esmée, ça crève les yeux ! La petite va grandir ! »

« Alors toi tu acceptes la situation ? »

« Eh bien…Oui, je pense qu'on a pas le choix ! »

« Mais ça nous rend complices ! »

« Non Esmée, ses parents sont au courant et ils acceptent leur relation, c'est très différent ! »

Elle sort le gâteau du four et le dresse sur un plat, les mains tremblantes.

Je lui livre le fond de ma pensée :

« Esmée…Tu sais…Je crois que je préfère ça… »

Elle me regarde, surprise :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Bien sur je préférerais que la petite soit au moins majeure, mais une femme de 11 ans de plus qu'Edward, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné sur le long terme et tu le sais. Edward est trop entier, trop arrogant…Je crois qu'une fille plus jeune, plus mutine, ça lui convient mieux.. »

Elle approuve, en silence :

« Ce n'est pas faux. Mais…Enfin, comme tu l'as dit, au moins elle est assez jeune pour avoir des enfants ! »

Nous rions un peu.

Je crois que le premier choc s'estompe un peu.

Nous retournons à la salle à manger.

Bella et Edward se lèvent pour couper le gâteau et servir le café.

Esmée regarde celle qui est désormais notre belle-fille :

« Bella…J'ai quand même très envie de parler à ta mère, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… »

Bella parait un peu surprise mais approuve :

« Bien sur ! Je vais vous donner son numéro de téléphone ! »

Finalement le reste du repas et l'après-midi se déroulent dans une bonne ambiance.

Bella sort de sa coquille au fur et à mesure qu'Esmée et moi nous détendons.

Et Edward avait raison : elle est très intelligente, très mure pour son age, elle a une conversation d'adulte et plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Quand ils repartent, vers 18h00, je prends ma femme dans mes bras, lorsque la voiture de notre fils disparaît au bout de l'allée.

« Ils ont l'air vraiment heureux, et bien ensemble… »

Me dit-elle d'une voix blanche

« Oui, c'est vrai. C'est une situation particulière, mais…Que faire ? »

« Je vais appeler sa mère…Je veux que les choses soient bien claires… »

Je souffle un bon coup.

Et je me dis que dans 10 ans, nous en rirons sûrement…


	20. bonus: Charlie et Victoria

_**Dernier bonus…**_

_**Ce coup-ci, c'est vraiment fini…**_

_**Alors un immense merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont suivi les aventures de la petite grenouille !**_

_**Charlie PDV**_

Je me sens mal.

Il pleut et pour une fois ça me gêne.

Tout me dérange, aujourd'hui, de toutes façons.

Je devrais aller chercher Renée.

Je sais ou elle est.

Ce n'est pas bien difficile d'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'un seul motel à Forks.

Et elle travaille comme serveuse au snack du centre commercial.

Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt.

J'ai trop mal. Elle ne comprend pas que je ne peux pas laisser tomber mes parents malades.

Comment ne peut-elle pas comprendre ça ?

Bien sur que je préfèrerais être libre comme l'air et ne penser qu'à m'amuser, comme elle…

Elle me manque.

Je m'étais habitué à sa présence, à son excentricité, à sa joie de vivre.

Je m'étais habitué à partager mon lit, à me réveiller à ses côtés.

Je me sens seul, et vaguement coupable.

Je voudrais qu'elle revienne, d'elle-même.

Je me dis que si elle n'est pas repartie pour la Californie, c'est qu'elle doit avoir de l'espoir pour notre couple, elle aussi ?

Je soupire et tourne dans Connor Street.

La pluie redouble et je maugrée.

On est début octobre et il n'y aura pas d'été indien cette année, visiblement.

Tiens donc.

Elle est là…

Victoria Brandon.

Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient exactement, mais elle est ici depuis près d'un an.

Elle tapine, de plus en plus souvent.

Hier encore je lui ai dit de ne pas revenir ici mais là revoilà déjà.

Habituellement, je laisserais couler.

C'est sans doute une pauvre fille.

Mais aujourd'hui, vu l'humeur qui est la mienne, je ne vais pas la laisser faire.

Je freine à sa hauteur.

Elle tourne la tête, me voit et tape du pied.

Je sors et l'attrape par un bras :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Allez monte, cette fois je te verbalise ! »

Elle secoue la tête :

« Oh ! Tu peux pas me lâcher ! T'es qu'un minable, tu crois quoi ? Que personne a besoin d'une pute de temps en temps ? »

« Outrage à agent…Continue et tu aggraves ton cas ! »

Elle fulmine mais la boucle et je la fais monter à l'arrière.

Je me gare devant le commissariat moins de 3 minutes plus tard.

L'avantage des toutes petites villes.

Elle entre en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se laisse tomber sur une chaise et se met à bouder, littéralement.

Je suis mal à l'aise, et je la détaille.

Elle porte un jean et une veste en cuir, ouverte sur un bustier rouge assez provocant.

Ses bottes lui vont bien, elle a de longues jambes.

Ses cheveux sont extraordinairement beaux.

Ils retombent en cascade sur ses épaules, et leur couleur d'un roux éclatant la rend presque animale.

Avec ses yeux gris et ses taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues elle est réellement belle.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait ici, vraiment.

Elle soupire et se renverse sur sa chaise.

Du coup, j'ai une très belle vue sur ses seins emprisonnés dans le bustier et j'ai chaud, tout d'un coup.

« Bon. Nom, prénom, date de naissance »

« Brandon, Victoria, 1° février 1973 »

Elle a 21 ans. Le même âge que Renée, soit 4 ans de moins que moi.

Je pose mon stylo.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Victoria ? T'as pas mieux à faire de ta vie ? Tu es jeune et jolie, tu peux trouver un vrai travail ! »

« Ouais c'est ça…Et quoi ? Serveuse ? Caissière, non c'est pas pour moi ! »

Elle a un air provocant, mais en réalité elle souffre, ça se voit, en tous cas, moi, je le ressens très fort. _**(ndla : exactement comme Alice, des années plus tard.)**_

Je me lève et lui sers une tasse de café.

Elle y trempe les lèvres et je la regarde boire.

Elle attend.

Elle sait qu'elle va avoir des ennuis, mais elle ne parait pas s'en soucier.

Elle me fait presque pitié.

Par certains cotés, elle me rappelle Renée.

Quels étaient tes rêves de petite fille, Victoria ?

Personne ne rêve de se prostituer dans une petite ville minable …

« Tu n'as pas de famille ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils, agacée. Elle est encore plus belle comme ça.

« J'ai un père qui m'a mit dans son lit et une mère qui a toujours fermé les yeux ! »

Je ne réponds plus rien.

Je regarde la feuille du procès verbal que j'ai commencé à remplir.

La nausée monte.

Je pense à Renée.

Dire qu'on parlait d'avoir un bébé…

Si j'ai un jour le bonheur d'avoir une fille, je la traiterai comme une princesse, jamais je ne lèverai la main sur elle…

Je dois retourner voir Renée.

Lui expliquer, encore une fois, ma situation.

Lui dire qu'il y a pire, dans la vie.

Victoria Brandon a une vie vraiment difficile.

Pas nous…Nous on peut être heureux !

Je relève la tête et croise le regard incroyablement gris de Victoria.

Elle n'a plus l'air ironique ou provocante, plutôt un peu inquiète…

« Tu te sens mal ? Tu fais une de ces têtes ! »

« Non ça va…Je réfléchissais… »

« A ta petite femme qui t'a quitté ? »

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Je sais beaucoup de choses ! »

« Tu pourrais faire un excellent indic alors… »

Elle se lève et je reste assis.

C'est une erreur professionnelle et je le sais parfaitement.

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et je déglutis.

Je dois arrêter ça tout de suite.

Immédiatement.

Mais…Je ne le fais pas.

Elle est trop douce, cette main.

Trop habile tandis qu'elle déboutonne ma chemise d'uniforme.

Je me sens si seul, si fatigué, si triste.

Je manque de sexe aussi…

Et elle sait y faire.

Son blouson tombe à terre.

Je ferme un instant les yeux et puis quand je les ouvre, elle a déjà ôté son bustier.

Et je suis fichu.

Ses seins, ronds, blanc, pointés vers moi, je ne peux pas y résister.

Je tends la main et m'empare d'eux, avide, désormais.

Elle mène la danse.

Là voilà bientôt nue, tandis qu'elle ne me déshabille moi que le strict minimum.

Son corps est vraiment beau, et je l'admire, tendu à bloc.

La culpabilité m'assaille et je la laisse faire.

C'est elle qui vient s'empaler sur moi, tandis que je reste assis.

Il n'y a pas d'amour, pas d'affection, pas vraiment de désir, ni même de respect.

C'est juste du sexe, et tarifé, en plus.

Mais elle sait exactement comment me donner du plaisir.

Elle me chevauche au sens strict du terme, emprisonnant mon sexe dans le sien, le faisant coulisser avec assurance, je n'ai aucune issue, c'est elle qui mène la danse.

Je sens le plaisir arriver et je serre les dents, prenant ses seins à deux mains.

Je jouis, brièvement mais fortement.

Aussitôt, la honte et les remords m'envahissent.

Je n'ai pas même le temps de comprendre qu'elle n'est plus sur moi.

Elle a filé aux toilettes.

Et elle en ressort, moins de 5 mns plus tard, rhabillée.

Je me réajuste rapidement.

Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile.

N'importe qui aurait pu arriver et nous surprendre…

Elle me regarde et me tire la langue.

Puis elle sort du commissariat, tranquillement.

Moi, il ne me reste plus qu'à déchirer le procès verbal à peine entamé.

Je vais me passer le visage sous l'eau, et je me promets deux choses :

« Je vais reconquérir Renée.

Et jamais ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui n'aura de conséquences…

_**Communiqué de Jasper Hale :**_

_**« Bonjour, Si vous pensez que mon rôle dans cette histoire le mérite, vous pouvez aller voter pour la traduction anglaise de cette fic, aux avantgarde awards, dans la catégorie « best Jasper », dont le lien figure sur le profil de Louise Malone.(note du 18 mai)**_

_**Vous pouvez aussi voter pour Milk40 qui est la traductrice de cette fic, qui concours avec « **__**The slave who wouldn't obey » dans les catégories Best Must Read Story et Best Carlisle avec « Hunting party aka Master of the orgasm » dans la catégorie Best Shock Value »**_

_**Attention, cloture des votes le 4 juin !**_

_**Je vous embrasse et vous remercie,**_

_**Jasper »**_


	21. bonus de remerciement

_**La version anglaise de cette fic, « save the frog », traduite par Milk40 est en finale des avantgarde awards ! Elle est arrivée en seconde place pour la catégorie « best Jasper ! »**_

_**UN IMMENSE MERCI A TOUTES ET TOUS POUR VOS VOTES !**_

_**La finale est imminente et les votes commenceront le 12 juin !^^**_

_**Pour vous remercier, voici un petit bonus !**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

« Je ne veux pas y aller je te dis ! Je vais le tuer ! Vas-y toi ! »

« Ben voyons ! C'est toi le prof, de nous deux ! »

« Justement ! »

Alice fronce les sourcils et elle me sourit :

« Bon, on a qu'à y aller ensemble ! »

Pffff….

« OK, mais c'est toi qui parles ! »

« Jasper…Tu sais, Charlotte a peut-être mérité cette heure de colle ! »

J'en reste la bouche ouverte.

Charlotte ? Ma toute petite, mériter une punition ?

Non mais Alice est devenu dingue ou quoi ?

Non c'est ce prof de français qui est idiot et injuste.

Charlotte n'a que 15 ans, elle est incapable de commettre la moindre bêtise.

Encore, si c'était Sam, je ne dis pas.

Sam, notre aîné, a 17 ans et il s'est même une fois fait exclure une semaine du Lycée pour avoir balancé des bombes puantes dans la salle des profs.

A part ça il est un gamin merveilleux, mais il a un sens de l'humour que peu de personnes comprennent.

Charlotte, elle, n'est que douceur et gentillesse.

Elle me ressemble physiquement, bien qu'étant un petit bouchon, comme sa mère. Sam, lui est brun comme Alice mais immense comme moi.

C'est marrant.

Ma petite fille adorée travaille bien, en plus, alors qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu lui reprocher ce prof dégénéré, hein ?

Je marche derrière Alice, qui trotte dans les couloirs du collège d'un pas décidé.

Je sens, non, je SAIS, que je vais me disputer avec cet imbécile !

Ma petite Charlotte chérie, une heure de colle !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines, comme à chaque fois que j'y pense.

Elle pleurait ma choupette, en plus, et n'a pas voulu nous dire pourquoi elle a été punie.

Le voilà.

Idiot.

Abruti.

Nazi en puissance.

Ah on ne dirait pas à le voir, pourtant.

Assez jeune, plutôt charmant, mais un air agacé en comprenant qui nous sommes.

Je laisse Alice parler, me contentant de lui adresser des regards meurtriers.

« Bonjour Monsieur, nous sommes les parents de Charlotte Withlock, nous voudrions connaître les motifs de la punition qu'elle a reçu, elle n'a pas voulu nous expliquer ! »

Il sourit à ma femme, l'autre abruti !

Et pas un tout petit peu !

« Je vous assure, chère Madame, que une heure de colle ce n'est pas cher payé ! Certes Charlotte est une élève agréable, douée et qui participe beaucoup mais depuis qu'elle sort avec Peter, son comportement laisse à désirer ! »

Il se trompe.

C'est clair.

Ma fille ne sort avec personne !

Je regarde Alice, qui a l'air embarrassée mais pas surprise.

Elle…ELLE SAVAIT !

Charlotte…Mon bébé….Ma petite puce.

Aux mains d'un…garçon !

AAAAAAAHHHH !

Le prof continu :

« Vu leur excellent dossier scolaire à tous les deux, je me suis contenté d'une seule heure de colle pour les deux tourtereaux, mais vu les échanges épistolaires qu'ils entretiennent dans mon cours au lieu de prendre des notes, je vous assure qu'ils méritaient plus ! »

Sur ce, il tend une feuille de papier, dont Alice s'empare et qu'elle lit, rougissant au fur et à mesure.

Je ne comprends pas, là.

Et je me penche sur l'épaule d'Alice pour lire avec elle…

**Chaton, je t'aime !**

_Moi aussi Pete !_

**On se retrouve à quelle heure ?**

_Je peux vers 18h00 ! On va chez toi ?_

**Ouais ! Mes parents seront pas là !tu vas dire quoi aux tiens** ?

_Bah il y aura que mon père à la maison, je dirais n'importe quoi, il gobe tout ce que je dis !_

**T'as du bol !**

_Et ouais^^_

**J'ai acheté des préservatifs fluos ! On va rigoler !**

_Ah génial ! J'ai hâte !_

Ca continue encore mais j'arrête là ma lecture.

Je ne me sens pas bien…

_**Alice PDV**_

Aie. Il fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour, en même temps.

Mon pauvre Jasper.

Il se faisait des illusions, je pense. Il est fou de sa fille mais elle a grandi, la Charlotte à son papa.

On rentre à la maison, il ne prononce pas un mot.

Rien, nada. Il renifle de temps à autre et je lui tiens la main tout en conduisant.

Je me lance :

« Charlotte a grandi ! C'est normal qu'elle ai un amoureux tu sais ! Et puis tu étais content quand Sam a commencé à sortir avec Emily, alors pas de raison de ne pas se réjouir pour Charlotte, n'est ce pas ! »

« Mhhh »

Une fois arrivés je vais directement dans la chambre de Charlotte, qui rigole comme une baleine avec Heidi, sa cousine.

Heidi a les cheveux d'Edward et la timidité de Bella, mais je sais qu'elle aussi a un chéri, du nom de Paul.

Edward n'est pas non plus au courant, pourtant sa fille a 16 ans.

On en rit, Bella et moi.

Mais là, je secoue ma fille par l'épaule :

« CHARLOTTE TU VAS EN CLASSE POUR TRAVAILLER OK ? PAS POUR ECRIRE DES COCHONNERIES AVEC PETER ! Ton père est en état de choc ! Je vais devoir le ramasser à la petite cuillère ! »

« C'est bon m'man ! Je serai plus discrète ! »

« CHARLOTTE ! »

Heidi est morte de rire et je la fusille du regard :

« Toi, si tu soutiens ta cousine je pourrais bien avoir une petite discussion avec ton père !

Ca n'a pas l'air de la toucher et Charlotte me fait un clin d'œil :

« Bon, je vais réconforter papa ! »

Elle dévale les escaliers en chantonnant et je la suis, curieuse de voir ma fille à l'œuvre.

Elle se jette sur son père et le serre par le cou.

« Mon papa ! Tu sais que j'ai un amoureux alors ? C'est Pete, tu le connais et tu l'aimes bien ! Il est si gentil ! Je l'aime tu sais mais pas autant que toi ! Et tu sais, la seule chose que je désire au monde c'est connaître le même amour que maman et toi ! Tu es heureux pour moi mon papa ? »

Jasper la regarde :

« Ma puce, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, c'est surtout ça ! »

Charlotte penche la tête sur le coté et affiche une moue innocente.

Allez papa, tourne autour de mon petit doigt... Elle est douée, vraiment…

« Ne t'en fais pas mon papa, s'il n'est pas gentil avec moi, je te le dirai ! »

« Absolument, je me chargerai du problème ! Et puis…Tu dois prendre des notes correctement en cours ma chérie ! Sinon tu ne peux pas t'y retrouver ensuite et »

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue pour le faire taire.

Elle n'a pas tord d'ailleurs, parce que son père est capable de passer des heures à lui expliquer comment prendre des notes efficacement.

Jasper, dans une prodigieuse tentative d'ouverture des yeux lui murmure :

« Tu devrais parler contraception avec ta mère ma chérie… »

Charlotte lui assène un coup fatal :

« C'est fait voyons ! Hein maman ? »

Jasper me dévisage, le regard noir.

Je m'exclame, joyeuse :

« Et oui ! »

Charlotte et Heidi escaladent à nouveau les escaliers et Jasper s'avance vers moi.

Le premier choc est passé et là, il est furieux.

« Alice ! TU SAVAIS et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

Je fais comme Charlotte et lui passe les bras autour du cou :

« Eh oh ! C'est entre Charlotte et moi, OK ? Ca s'appelle de la complicité mère/fille ! »

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je l'embrasse avec passion.

Il ne résiste pas et me serre contre lui, commençant à m'entraîner vers notre chambre.

Ouf.

Encore un round de gagné !


End file.
